That's All I Have to Say
by Madi Black
Summary: It’s 7th Year and everything is changing. Draco and Hermione find themselves in over their heads when they realize their attraction for each other. Love triangles and other odd shapes ensue. What they all learn is: the truth doesn’t hurt so bad after all.
1. The More Things Change

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I deleted this story and have decided to re-write it thanks to Jeni-Tall, my fanfiction kindred! If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have bothered posting anything…I'd given up on writing, and was content with just reading. Anyway, the plot is technically the same, but I've tried to write it better and added in more subplots and semi twists. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: It's 7th Year and everything is changing. Draco and Hermione find themselves in over their heads when they realize their attraction for each other. Love triangles and other odd shapes ensue. What they all learn is: the truth doesn't hurt that bad after all.

Pairing: Draco/Hermione…but later on, there will be mentions of other pairings and even some slash, so please be warned now.

Chapter 1: The More Things Change…

Harry and Ron sprinted towards Platform 9 and ¾, wincing painfully at the hitch in their sides. Hedwig hooted indignantly as her cage almost toppled off Harry's trolley, but Harry had no time to think of apologizing, as he dashed past the barrier and onto the hidden platform, Ron following swiftly after. They were late, as usual, and both of them dreaded Hermione's reaction when they finally got onto the train. They could see Hermione's parents standing off to the side, and they waved at them, shouting quick hellos as they placed their luggage onto the train and quickly hurried on board.

Sighing heavily with relief, giving each other rueful looks, the two boys made their way to the back of the train, where they knew Hermione would be waiting for them, before Hermione and Ron had to leave to the front of train, to perform their Prefect duties. Hermione had been made Head Girl, and Harry had been offered Prefect duty but instead decided to be Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team. Harry had been offered the position during the summer while Harry stayed at Ron's house, while Hermione had been in Hawaii with her parents. Ron had been more enthusiastic than Harry and had whooped for joy, immediately telling everyone in the Weasley household at the time. Harry had ducked his head in embarrassment from Ron's praise, and had been a little taken aback by Ron's sudden willingness to accept Harry's superior skill in the game.

"Get off it, mate," Ron had said to him then, "You deserve it, more than anyone. No really, I'm beyond happy for you!" Harry had never been happier when Ron smacked him good naturedly on the back, his eyes alight with laughter. Now, walking towards the back of the train, he felt like both he and Ron were closer than ever.

Before Ron and Harry had arrived at the station, Fred and George were sitting down comfortably in their compartment for Hogwarts Staff, when the door slid open to reveal Hermione Granger. Their eyes went up to their hairline when they saw her. Wearing the traditional Hogwarts uniform, Hermione still looked gorgeous. The skirt seemed shorter and showed off her recently bronzed skin, supple calves, and legs that seemed to go on for miles. She had grown taller last year, but now she stood at 5 feet, 8 inches. She was in the middle of doing up her tie, and they noticed that the few buttons of her shirt were undone and revealed an eyeful of cleavage. The twins looked at each other and back at Hermione. She looked up at them then and smiled.

"Hello Fred, Hello George," she greeted cheerfully, walking gracefully into the room on shiny black heels. They nodded their reply and watched her walk to the nearest empty seat and collapse into it.

"Did you have a good summer?" she asked, tossing her hair behind her head. Fred and George watch the sunlight that poured in through the window catch it and it shimmered prettily. Suddenly, their eyes sparkled mischievously, and they both answered in unison.

"Yes, Hermione! We did indeed. We also bought you a present." She looked surprised, and then immediately weary.

"You bought me a present? Why?" She asked accusingly. They both looked scandalized.

"Hermione, how can you sound like that?" Fred asked, looking hurt. George nodded, taking out the carefully wrapped gift, and handed it over to her.

"Yes, how can you? We put a lot of thought into it too!" Fred nodded in agreement with his brother. Hermione took the box and opened it carefully, as if expecting it to explode any second. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked please.

"Lipstick! It looks very expensive…" Fred and George grinned at each other, while she examined it. She opened the lid to it and twisted the bottom. They watched her sniff its scent. She laughed.

"It smells like rose petals! I've never seen anything like it before. Thank you both so much!" She got up immediately and ran to hug them. Fred couldn't help but hold onto her when she made to move away to hug George.

"That's okay, Hermione, George is feeling a bit under the weather. You can give me his hug instead," Hermione rolled her eyes and George laughed.

"Aye, I think I might have a cold, you better stay back!" She shrugged and picked up the box she unwrapped the lipstick from.

"You're both so sweet, how can I repay you for this?" She looked at them both questioningly, eager to grant them any request. Fred was about to open his mouth to say something, but George shoved him hard, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"By putting it on of course! You should put it on and show Harry and Ron. Their eyes will probably bulge out of their sockets when they see how gorgeous you are!" Hermione blushed a light shade of pink and hid behind her long hair.

"Alright, I'll be back later!" She dashed out of the compartment before they had time to say anything else.

They both burst out laughing, clutching their sides in agony.

"Oh god, Fred, what were we thinking? This is going to come back and bite us in the arse," said George, shaking his head in amusement. Fred stood up and stretched, looking at the door where Hermione had just exited from.

"Oh no…this is going to be very amusing. The effects from that lipstick should take effect about 10 minutes after she puts it on. It'll last for _days_. Providing she doesn't drink any wine. I wonder why wine has a reversing effect on the sexual enhancer we put in it…"

"She'll probably kill us, if she were to find out," George said, clicking his tongue.

"By then, she'll be in way over her head to notice," Fred smirked, shrugging it off. "Besides, it's just a harmless prank. What harm could it really do?"

Ron and Harry were laughing at a joke Ron made about Fred and George being back this year to assist Professor Flitwick in Charms, when the door to the last compartment slid open and standing there in front of them was Hermione. Both Ron and Harry stopped in mid-sentence and stared open-mouthed at her.

" _Hermione_?" croaked Ron, barely able to form the syllables of her name, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"My god, Hermione, you look…" Harry began, but decided not to finish that statement. After George and Fred had given her the gift, Hermione had gone back to the compartment at the back of the train, and began to wait for Harry and Ron. She had put on the lipstick and sat down with her favourite book, when suddenly she had dropped the book in distaste and looked down at her clothes and decided she didn't like them. She picked up her wand and transfigured her Hogwarts outfit. The skirt that had already been short, shortened itself and sliced itself up the side of her leg. Her Hogwarts button up shirt was sliced in half, revealing her midriff. The shirt hung off her shoulders, drawing attention to her breasts. She looked at herself in the reflection of the window and nodded her approval. She had then heard Ron and Harry outside the door and walked over to it, sliding it open. She smirked at their reactions, and cocked her head to the side, eyes glinting wickedly.

"Problem, boys?" she asked, taking a step backwards, allowing them into the compartment. Ron gulped audibly, and Harry did his best not to stare. This was definitely not the Hermione they grew up with. Something about her was definitely off and Harry noticed it right away. He looked at Ron to see if he noticed too, and immediately cursed silently. Ron was staring quite openly at her chest.

_"He better stop looking at her like that_," he thought angrily. "_Or I'm going to hit him_." Harry walked over to the seat and tugged Ron down next to him. Hermione sat across from them, crossing her legs. Harry noticed how Ron was watching her like he was ready to pounce. Well, he certainly was going to put an end to all of this nonsense.

"Hermione, why are you—" Harry was suddenly cut off by the door sliding open once more to reveal Draco Malfoy and his two goons that had grown considerably taller since the last time they had seen them. Harry noticed Malfoy hadn't slicked his hair and it looked windswept, which was definitely odd. He also immediately noticed that Malfoy was wearing dragon-hide pants. He looked up at Malfoy and sneered. He saw Malfoy do a double take when he noticed Hermione, and the immediate leer that spread across his face as his eyes roamed over her figure.

"Well, well, well…" Malfoy purred, his voice like liquid fire. Harry turned his eyes away from Malfoy immediately, and his eyes came level with Hermione's chest. He bit his lip in frustration.

"Noticed her chest as well then, Potter? I can see Weasel, as dumb as he is, managed to pick up on that too." Malfoy watched the black haired boy as his face whipped towards him, his eyes darkening dangerously. His silver eyes flickered when he heard the contempt spew from Potter's mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that, Malfoy." Harry's eyes were narrowed into slits. He saw Weasley turn towards him then, his face bright red. Draco assumed that if Harry was not guilty of that accusation, the red head most certainly was.

"Yah, bugger off, Malfoy!" Ron snarled loudly, standing up, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Why? And miss the wonderful opportunity to see you slobber all over her? Why would she bother with either of you, when she could have someone like me?" Draco asked cockily, his eyes not leaving Potter's face. Ron's face was as red as his hair and he moved forward instantly, ready to fight, but Harry didn't move from his seat, his eyes still locked on the blond boy.

"Get out." Harry replied coldly. His voice was venom and Draco noticed that the green of his eyes had darkened to almost black. Then Hermione finally spoke for the first time since Malfoy entered the compartment.

"Now, now _Draco_…let's not assume things shall we? After all…why would I waste my special _talents_ on your pathetic self when I have two incredibly attractive men who are probably better in bed then you anyway?" She cooed seductively, as she stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder, making his freckles disappear completely on account of his blush worsening quite a bit. Harry, despite himself, blushed as well when her foot managed to run up his leg from where she stood. Malfoy's eyes narrowed with hatred at the three of them, his eyes lingering on Hermione.

"I'd never waste my time with a mudblood." He turned around, thinking he had the last say, but what surprised him more than anything was her reply.

"I may be a _mudblood_, but that bulge in your pants counters your other claim." And when he turned around to argue, she slammed the door in his face, and he heard the derisive laughter from the three Gryffindors inside. He growled and stormed angrily away from their compartment, his fellow Slytherin's trailing silently behind him.

Harry might have laughed when they walked into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, when all eyes seemed to turn to them. Except Harry knew exactly what they were looking at, and he didn't like it one bit. Hermione seemed unaware of the attention however. Despite her protestations, Harry finally managed to convince her to fix her Hogwarts uniform. She refused to put on her robes however, and Harry grimaced getting off the train, knowing that everyone would be staring. Ron was drooling all over himself, and it pissed Harry off to no end. She wasn't a goddamn piece of meat to be ogled at…she was Hermione! And she was acting differently and Harry didn't like it one bit. She hadn't even bothered to ask them if they did their homework over the summer. Honestly, what was going _on?_

Harry saw Fred and George approaching the table and he meant to call out to them but they looked at him, then pointed to Hermione, and stuck their thumbs up, raising their eyebrows. Harry didn't know what the hell they meant by that, but obviously it couldn't mean anything good. He watched them wearily as they walked up to the staff table to join the other staff. Surprisingly, Harry noticed, not one of the staff members seemed to notice Hermione's lack of robe. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Ron and Hermione and then immediately wished he hadn't. Ron was staring at Hermione's chest again, and Hermione was deliberately exposing herself to him. And if he didn't know any better, he could almost swear she was leering at _him_ while giving Ron a peep show!

He felt himself blushing at the seductive way her tongue traced over her lips and found himself captivated by the glint of her eyes as she looked at him.

Oh this was bad. Very. Very. Bad.

Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy stared moodily at the Gryffindor table and watched with feigned interest as the first years trickled in through doors, following skittishly behind McGonagall. His fingernails tapped the table and he watched Parkinson fawn all over Blaire like he was some sort of God. Please. _Tall, dark and handsome, my __arse_, thought Draco, preening slightly. _I'm the fucking __Slytherin__ Ice Prince. There's NO one more attractive than I am_. For the first time however, he felt the small twinge of insecurity prod at his insides. His eyes refocused on the Golden Trio and wondered why on earth he ever managed to get mixed up with those fools.

Draco realized that Dumbledore had already given the word to begin supper, but he found that he lacked his usual appetite and remained lost in his own thoughts. He could barely make her movements across the hall, but Draco could almost swear Granger was deliberately trying to entice Weasley with her exposed chest. He noticed that most of the people surrounding Granger were in animated discussion with her. Potter seemed to be brooding; he sat next to her, leaning back slightly, so as to let the person sitting next to him speak to Hermione. He seemed almost oblivious to the whole thing, unless he was deliberately trying to pretend like it wasn't happen. Wasn't that so _like_ Potter? Living in his own goddamn world, thinking he was better than the rest of them. It was goddamn ridiculous.

He blinked, and he realized that Granger was staring at him from across the hall. She was holding her spoon in her hand, and she eating a bowl of ice cream. _Oh. My. __Fucking.__God_. Her head was tilted slightly, and her mouth wrapped around the spoon, her lips tightening around the silver object seductively. He watched the head of the spoon disappear into her mouth. She twirled it once and pulled out it of her mouth very slowly. Draco just knew, even though he was nowhere near her, that the spoon had made a 'popping' noise.

Draco was beyond aroused and he thanked Merlin when dinner was over and avoided everyone's inquiries when he walked hurriedly out of the Great Hall, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, and then sprinted all the way back to the Slytherin dungeons. He burst into his private room and immediately threw off his robes, tore off his shirt, and stepped out of his pants and climbed into bed. He just needed to calm down, to stop thinking about this. The whole idea was getting out of hand. He should have never fraternized with the enemy to begin with.

_Whatever_, he thought. _The __mudblood__ is gorgeous. I want her. I'm going to have her, and I don't give a fuck what anyone says. __ESPECIALLY Potter_.

Staring up at the canopy above his bed, Draco suddenly wondered about when Granger had gotten so confident…and sexy. _She hasn't seen anything _yet. He suddenly felt better about the turn of events, his confidence returning to him tenfold.


	2. Desire Comes In Many Forms

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed so far! The whole 2 of you P. Jeni, I've gotten Chapter two ASAP! I hope you're content P. I ask anyone who reads my story to please drop me a line, it's very simple…just click the review button at the bottom of the page, and I shall be ever so grateful. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Desire Comes In Many Forms

Walking into the darkened bedroom, Draco Malfoy knew something was amiss. Hadn't he already come here after dinner, angry at himself for letting the bloody mudblood get to him? And why in Merlin's name could he not see an inch in front of his nose?

He walked forward slowly, his eyes straining to catch a glimpse of anything so that he might get to his bed. His head was throbbing and attempted to press his wrist against his forehead and found that his body was not…there.

_What the_…Malfoy's thoughts echoed loudly in the room and he felt himself cringe at the loud cries. Then he realized that it was not his own voice that was causing his mind to ache. The loud noises were coming from the bed in the centre of the room. A room that he couldn't seem to maneuver his way around in. Taking a deep breath, he strolled forward with confidence, a slight feeling of anxiety prodding at the corners of his mind. In all reality, he had no clue where he was, but if anyone should him now, he'd be damned if he let them see his fear.

He suddenly came into sharp contact with the side of the bed, and cursed loudly when he felt his shins hit the frame of the bed. Bending down to rub them, he stopped midway and realized that the entire bed was shaking. _Now what_ he thought as he tried to feel his way around it. His hands, although he could not see them, seemed to strike the material of the canopy that shielded the bed from his vision. _What vision?_ He thought again, attempting to tug the damn material out of his way. _I can't see a bloody thing_.

Feeling as though he had pushed as much of the material out of his way as he could see, he leaned forward and began to feel his way around the bed, searching for something, but for what he didn't know. Suddenly his hand brushed against what felt to be a person's thigh, Malfoy leaped backwards in panic, hoping he hadn't walked into someone else's room. That thigh had felt feminine…oh god, he was in so much trouble.

_"Oh yes!"_ a familiar voice moaned into the darkness and Malfoy's eyes, assuming his body was actually there since he couldn't seem to see himself, bulged in surprise, and he swallowed thickly, wondering how on earth he managed to get _here_ of all places. But then he wondered why he couldn't feel his body, and then began to doubt his own sanity.

Suddenly, his vision cleared and there, lying on what definitely looked like his bed, was Hermione Granger. And she was naked. And there underneath her…

Draco almost had a heart attack. There was a boy. _Underneath_ her. He couldn't see who that boy was though, he appeared to be a 3D version of a shadow…a figure of darkness. Except he seemed to be enjoying her attention very much, as he sighed her name with what sounded like breathless pleasure. He saw Granger grab the mysterious figure and tug his mouth closer to her and watched on in growing astonishment as her hand reached down between their bodies to grasp the boy's length and he saw the boy thrust his hips forward in obvious pleasure.

Standing there, staring at the image, Draco suddenly had the impression that he was not actually in his own room. He felt, almost certainly, that he was standing in a seventh year's Gryffindor room. The figures on the bed seemed way too intimate with each other…it was almost as if…they had known each other for a long. Draco suddenly felt very ill. The figure wasn't that tall, so it couldn't have been Weasley. It had to be…

Draco felt his heart lurch in his chest when he realized it had to be Potter. Goddamn Potter. Draco walked closer to the bed and stared down at Hermione's back, her brown curls falling over her skin in waves. He felt an unmistakable twinge of loathing take hold of him and his fingers curled in anger. He assumed that Potter's face was contorted with pleasure. How could it not be? He watched, his temper rising as Hermione's mouth traced a path down the boy's body, moaning softly as though she had never tasted anything so fine.

He winced when he heard the boy gasp as his back arched off the bed when Granger's mouth wrapped around his hardened length. The curls dangled around her face, framing it as though she was a queen. Despite himself, he moaned, wishing it were him underneath that lithe body, being tasted and loved by that wicked mouth.

"_Hermione, I need you! __NOW!_" The figure cried out sharply and Draco shook his head in disbelief as the voice, although familiar, sounded nothing like Harry Potter.

"_Take_ me, Draco," Granger purred, her eyes locked on the boy beneath her. And Draco watched, entranced, his own face revealed to him, as he grabbed Granger's silken locks and tugged her mouth to his again, their bodies coming together in perfect harmony.

Leaping up in bed, his heart racing and panting as though he had been running for hours, Draco felt the remnants of his powerful orgasm drying uncomfortably on his naked skin. He watched through hooded eyes as the sun crept over the horizon, informing him that it was now the following morning, and classes were to begin. He felt sedated and he lay down again on his sheets that were soaked through with sweat.

He wondered why he'd been so angry in the dream. It wasn't as if Granger belonged to him. _Yet_ came the unbidden thought, sounding smug and confident. Draco smirked and turned onto his side, gazing at the rising sun. This wasn't the end of the world, really. He wanted Granger, he had a few people to contend with (her being one of them) but he knew (as he was Draco Malfoy after all) that he could accomplish it easily.

With the war going on, Draco needed something to do to keep his mind off anything remotely serious. But he knew he would take his attempt to seduce Granger very seriously. It was a game – a game that she had started, now that he thought about it. He felt himself grow hard again at the image of her mouth and he realized the mudblood had indeed been right when she had slammed the door in his face on the train. Then he had felt anger. Now, as he stroked himself to completion, he only felt an amused sort of indifference when he thought of how many ways he could make her eat her own words.

_Literally_.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Hermione noticed that her eyes were dilated. She had a huge headache and she felt as if her entire body were on fire. Her hands were shaking and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself. She felt as though if she didn't have someone to touch right _then_, she'd go insane. Which is why she felt extremely surprised when Ginny walked into her room saying good morning and all Hermione felt was…well, nothing. She sighed in relief and picked up her books, ready to head downstairs to breakfast with Ginny, Harry and Ron.

Shutting her door, watching Ginny walk down the stairs in front of her, Hermione thought back to yesterday and the events that had transpired. When she did that, she winced and clutched at her forehead, trying to soothe her headache away. But it was no use. It throbbed dully and each time she took a step down the stairs, she felt herself losing air. Finally, she got to the bottom and felt her vision spinning. It wasn't until she heard Ron's voice call to her from across the common room that she looked up and felt the world stop spinning.

Harry was standing next to Ron, looking at her with worry written across his face. That was the last rational thing Hermione, when her body tensed and her fingers curled into fists.

Harry and Ron were by her side in an instant and were about to ask if she was alright, when suddenly she smiled at them both. But the smile didn't reassure them. She looked as if she was going to do something positively scandalous.

Harry looked at her, saying nothing, while Ron was instantly captivated.

"'Mione, you look pretty today…" Ron said quietly, blushing profusely, attempting to sound confident. Her eyes flickered to him and she cocked her head to the side, watching him closely.

"Do you really think so, Ron?" she asked, stepping closer to him. Ron gulped and his hands began to sweat nervously.

"Uh," he attempted lamely, looking at Harry desperately. Harry then grabbed onto Hermione's arm and tugged her towards him.

"Look, Hermione, you've been acting really strangely and you look…different," Harry cursed quietly at his lack of eloquence, and began again, "and it's really worrying me, so if you could just tell me what's going—" but he was cut off instantly when he felt Hermione's hand run down his chest and his eyes widened in surprise at the blatant display of desire.

"Harry, no need to be aggressive. At least, not in front of everyone else," she smiled seductively into his eyes and Harry noticed that other Gryffindors were beginning to take notice of them. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he jerked his head at Ron and Ginny, beckoning them out of the Common Room with him and Hermione.

When they climbed out of the Portrait hole, Harry turned to face Hermione and found her staring back at him, her arms folded across her chest, the mocking smile still there. Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione and then decided to tug Ron down to breakfast.

"Hold on, Ginny! What about Hermione—" Ron protested, staring back at them longingly, while Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something about the stupidity of boys.

In the silent hallway, Harry stared at Hermione questioningly, waiting for her to speak.

"Harry. I've always wanted you. Sure, Ron's great…but I love how trouble seems to follow you everywhere. It really _excites_ me."

That was not the answer Harry was expecting to hear and he opened his mouth to say so, when suddenly he was pushed backwards against the cold stone wall and felt Hermione's body press against him.

By Merlin she was _hot_. He felt his blood rush through his body and set his nerves on fire. He never felt anything like this before, except perhaps when he was playing Quidditch (without the intense heat) and when he had shacked up with…

_No_. The thought immediately flew from his conscious thoughts and somewhere into the unknown and the only thing Harry was immediately aware of was the intense heat radiating off Hermione's lush body and her supple mouth pressing against his. Her hands were underneath his shirt and they burned him; he hissed sharply in a mix between pleasure and twisted pain and he couldn't stop himself from arching into the touch. Then he remembered who this was and the impact of that knowledge hit him like a ton of bricks and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Pushing her away hard, he clutched at his stomach, still feeling the imprint of her hands on his chest, gasping sharply for air.

Something definitely was not right. He looked at her, his eyes weary, remnants of desire still evident in them. When he finally found the strength to speak, he spoke, as though he carried a heavy burden, "Hermione. I'm not attracted to women. I'm gay."

The words had no effect on Hermione. Harry was surprised that she looked relatively unmoved by his words. This did not upset him, but it did make him wonder why the hell she had basically forced herself on him. And why he had reacted so strongly, if he really was as gay as he thought.

"I'm glad you told me, Harry," Hermione said, still smiling. "But I still want you." Harry thought anyone else would have said it with conviction, with something bordering on possessive and tinged with a bit of passion. But Hermione said it as though she were reading a fact out of her Hogwarts: A History book. Harry slowly rolled off the wall, realization dawning on his face.

"Hermione…we're going to be late for breakfast. Let's go." They began walking to breakfast, Harry making a mental note to talk to Fred and George later.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

Draco Malfoy had been happily enjoying his breakfast, listening to the mixed garble of his two companions, Crabbe and Goyle, mumbling about how they had Potions that morning, and if Draco wanted to sit near Potter, so he could give him a hard time. He had smirked, but said nothing. He had bigger fish to fry than taunt Potter. Besides, he had better pay attention in Seventh Year Potions, or Severus would be writing to his father and he really did not need his father on his back this year. Not when there was so much to be done.

His thoughts were interrupted by Potter and Granger coming into the Great Hall. Granger looked completely at ease, especially considering most of the male population of Hogwarts was watching her progression towards the Gryffindor table. He watched the Weasel wave at both of them and point to the seats he saved across the table. Pathetic.

Potter, on the other hand, looked entirely debauched. And pissed. That was rather an odd combination and Draco wondered if it had anything to do with Granger. Though if it wasn't Granger, it didn't make sense. Most of the people Harry ever spoke to were already in the Great Hall.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened again with a loud bang, and shimmering dust whizzed around the room, covering everyone with it. A low murmuring started up and Draco touched the shiny particles with his hand and sniffed it. Then, a loud applause sounded and Draco looked up to see the Weasley twins stroll confidently into the room, waving at everyone. The staff at the head table looked on, amused at their antics. He laughed at Severus' face- the usual dark expression, with a curled lip. Ah, so the twins were good for something after all.

"Greetings, Hogwarts' students!" one of them bellowed, raising his arms up in the air. "What we have just doused you with—"

"—is a special formula of our own making, that will prevent you all from getting a detention your first day at school!" continued the other one.

"No, it is not a repellant to the Professors; it will simply prevent you from doing anything that will get you in trouble!"

All the students groaned and the older students slapped their foreheads, some immediately attempting to cast curses at the twins. Every Professor at the staff table stood up, excluding Snape of course, and clapped for the twins. Fred and George Weasley bowed graciously to everyone, and made their way over to the Gryffindor table to say hello to their younger friends.

"Cheers, 'Arry!" said Fred, punching his shoulder playfully. "Now you won't have to worry about a thing. Snape can't get you with this stuff!" Harry regarded him as though he were insane.

"Are you kidding? Snape will give me detention just for being in class. I'm never safe from him," Harry said moodily, stabbing at his bacon. Fred grinned.

"Ah but Harry, what we didn't mention—" said Fred excitedly,

"Is that the teachers just won't _notice_ you doing anything wrong. You could probably get away with dancing starkers on Snape's desk and he wouldn't even notice," George finished, smiling down at Harry.

Harry looked up at George and smiled back.

Their gaze was broken by Ron, who elbowed Harry in the arm, whispering quietly, "Oy, Harry, Malfoy's shooting daggers at us." Harry looked up and across the room to glance at Malfoy. He didn't seem to be bothered that he was caught, he merely stared back, his face blank. Harry knew immediately to be on his guard.

The twins said goodbye, George patting Harry on the back, looking at him pointedly. Fred walked beside his brother up to the Staff table, looking sideways at his brother. Very quietly, he said, "You're too obvious, mate."

George said nothing.

Malfoy had to admit that the twins had the right idea going. Play the teachers and students against the other, making friends in all places. Then he started noticing a crowd of boys, from all houses, including his own (_What the hell Zabbini!)_, circling around Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The teachers didn't seem to mind, they were all too busy congratulating the twins for their excellent charms' display.

She watched her laugh and told them all that she needed to finish her breakfast and she linked both her arms through Harry and Ron's, smiling coyly, and saying something that looked suspiciously like, "two delectable men right here," and then a series of groans from all the boys around her. The weasel was blushing again, and Harry, to his surprise, was flushed as well.

_So perhaps it was Hermione who debauched him_…

The familiar flare of anger shot through him again, but it died upon the realization that it was just Potter. Draco smirked and took a sip of his orange juice, marveling over Potter's predicament. _You poor bastard_…

At the Gryffindor table, Ron's face was only getting redder by the second, for Hermione's hand was inching up his thigh, and the touch burned right through his pants. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and tried to avoid Ginny's insistent "Ron, you look very flushed, are you sure you're alright?"Harry on the other hand, was very much at ease. Until he felt the small flutter of fingers against his hip. Harry shifted away slightly, cursing himself at forgetting to approach Fred and George about what they had obviously done to Hermione. She had mentioned seeing them before they arrived on the train…but what on earth could they have concocted this time, to alter an entire personality.

Especially one as rigid as Hermione's.

It was time to head to Potions, where Snape would be in his usual foul mood, and Harry, despite the encouragement he had received from George, felt only dread. Ron still hadn't recovered from Hermione's flirtatious demeanor and he was stumbling around, looking like a complete idiot. Harry glared hatefully at Ron for acting like such a fool. Didn't he notice that this was _not_ Hermione? Harry wouldn't even bother telling him, he had a goofy grin plastered to his face and he walked as though he was floating on a goddamn cloud.

Harry saw Malfoy exit out of the great hall, his fellow Slytherins remaining behind. Harry wondered why Malfoy was going to Potions this early. It wasn't as if he had to worry about Snape giving him detention. He favoured the bloody ferret after all.

Hermione and Ron were walking ahead of him and he waved goodbye to Ginny who looked at him with sympathy. Then, Harry had an idea.

"Oy Ginny!" he called after her, when they were about to split up after leaving the Great Hall.

"Yes Harry?" she asked, turned around to face him.

"Could you tell George..and Fred," Harry said thoughtfully, "That I need to speak to them at lunch."

Ginny looked at Harry a moment before replying, "Does it have to do with Hermione?" Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Thank god you've noticed too. Yes, that's exactly what it's about. Could you tell them?"

"Sure thing, Harry!" he watched her run off and he turned around and picked up his pace to catch up with Hermione and Ron who were headed towards the dungeons.

Draco Malfoy made his way to the Slytherin dungeons for Potions, despite his being a bit early. He still hadn't fully recovered from last nights dream and he swore silently for about the thousandth time that morning as he tried to keep his thoughts from wondering to Granger's pale skin, her soft mouth, and her long legs. He didn't know how he was going to face her today, if he actually had to talk to her. Would he get too excited? He frowned. No girl ever had this kind of effect on him. It was as if he was actually attracted to the fact that she was a mudblood and a Gryffindor, not to mention best friend of his…mortal enemy. Yes that was it. He was only drawn to the danger, not the mudblood herself. But was that all? He knew it wasn't love, he didn't believe in the whole "hate to love" concept. Obviously neither had Hermione. She was too practical. But she was becoming a walking erotic fantasy. And it infuriated him to no end.

Finally, he was outside the Potions classroom as he waited for Snape to open the door to let the class in. Snape always left breakfast early on days he taught Potions in the morning. He liked to be there to make them all wait. He took sick pleasure in throwing off everyone's morning. Draco wouldn't mind, except Snape's mood always seemed to put _his_ morning off as well.

_Bloody Snape_ thought Malfoy, leaning against the wall.

He thoughts changed to Granger again and he imagined her in his dream, naked and moaning. He wanted to both hurt and fuck her more than anything at that very moment. The sounds they both made in his dream came back to him and he allowed himself to shut his eyes and picture her body underneath him, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he pounded into her. Forgetting where he was, a small whimper escaped from between his lips and he opened his eyes immediately.

"Drakie poo!" shouted Pansy Parkinson, running down the hall towards him. When she got there, she threw her arms around his neck. He tried not to groan when she pressed her hips into him, and he knew immediately that she would feel the evidence of his arousal against her small body. He stiffened when she pulled away from him and watched her face grin in satisfaction. He cringed mentally. _Great, just great_ he thought, wishing that it had been anyone else. He mentally screamed for her to get off him, as he began to panic, thinking that the Golden Trio would be arriving any minute and they would see the disgusting pug licking his ear as though she owned him.

Of course, he had no chance. He heard a cold voice that was bathed in ironic amusement say icily: "_Get a room, Malfoy."_

It was Potter. Granger and the Weasel were standing beside him. Draco suppressed a shudder when he saw Hermione's bare legs which were of a deep bronze, long, and shapely, like they had been in his dream. _Why the hell is the Head Girl breeching dress code! _

Pansy looked up at him smirking, thinking that Draco was about to say something in scathing reply, when she saw that he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was settled on Granger and she was horrified to see the lust in his eyes. She quickly moved away from him, as though she had been burned. She walked hurriedly away. Draco didn't understand what the hell had gotten into her but he was grateful that she was now gone.

He rolled off the wall and stood to his full height, regarding them with something akin to indifferent amusement. He allowed them to see his obvious desire, directing it fully at Granger. Potter and Weasley weren't stupid; they could see his desire and Weasley moved forward as though he would strike. Potter only stood there, unmoving, regarding him with cold indifference.

"Want something, Malfoy?" Granger cocked her head to the side, her eyes flickering in the dull light of the dungeons. He saw his own desire mirrored in her eyes, and he took a step forward, his mind swimming with images of taking her against the dungeon wall.

"You know what I want, Granger," he said, his voice hoarse. She merely smiled at him.

"Ron, I think I left my books in the great hall-" She was caught off abruptly by Ron.

"Yah, I'll get it 'Mione," he said roughly, glaring hatefully at Malfoy. Harry sighed heavily and glanced back at Malfoy. Ron was better off not seeing this anyway, he'd probably break Malfoy's nose. Harry realized he felt like doing that himself. He stepped closer to Hermione unconsciously, continuing to gaze at Malfoy, wondering where he was going with this.

"What is it that you want, _Malfoy?_" She said his name pointedly, stressing the syllables. Malfoy was tired of this, and he was tired of Potter staring at him, waiting for something to happen.

"A good fuck." Potter didn't react; he hadn't expected him too. Granger, to his surprise, didn't seem to react either. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Harry. Harry looked back at her silently.

"What do you think Harry? Think he's any good?" Malfoy's eyebrows immediately shot up, shock clearly written all over his face. He looked at Potter and watched his features contort with something he didn't recognize. His eyes were shuttered.

"Hermione, snap out of it. This isn't you." Malfoy didn't know what to make of that.

"Oy Potter, what the hell do you care? It's not like you're interested in girls anyway."

That had not been the right thing to say. Malfoy saw Harry's horror stricken face and he watched Hermione's eyes suddenly sparkle with understanding.

_Oh my god_. _What have you done?_

"That's it, Malfoy! I'm so tired of your bullshit. I'm going to KILL you!" Next thingDraco knew, he was being tackled to the ground, Potter's hands around his throat, attempting to strangle him. Draco stared up into Potter's eyes, trying to will him to stop. Suddenly, Harry stopped, and he stared back into the blond boy's eyes. He immediately got off him and backed away.

Malfoy then noticed the running footsteps and the large crowd that had gathered around them. Weasley was standing beside Hermione, her books in hand, and he nodded at Harry in satisfaction.

"I'm sure he deserved it, whatever he said," Ron said, turning to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

The door to Snape's classroom flung open and out marched Professor Snape, glaring around at all the students.

"What is the _meaning_ of all this?" he shouted, his eyes immediately locking on Potter.

Harry stared back at Snape, his face looked a bit pale, but he looked almost defeated. He didn't flinch under Snape's gaze.

Draco knew what he had to do.

"It was my fault, Professor Snape," Draco said. Snape finally noticed Draco on the ground. He sneered at Draco's position on the floor.

"And why is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I rudely implied…" Malfoy paused, trying to find the right words, "that I wanted to bed, Granger." He heard cat calls from the Slytherins and the outraged remarks from the Gryffindors.

"That's harassment!" shouted Seamus Finnegan, immediately jumping to Hermione's defense.

"Oh right, Finnegan, like you haven't said anything like that to a girl before," countered Blaise Zabbini.

"Enough!" shouted Professor Snape, sneering at all the students around them. Everyone was quiet as they waited for their Potions Professor to decide what would happen.

Snape's upper lipped curled as he gazed down at Malfoy and nodded reluctantly.

"Everyone get inside the classroom now, or I shall take 100 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Immediately everyone rushed inside the classroom, except for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco.

Snape turned to the Gryffindors. "Potter. Weasley. Inside. Now." Ron looked at Hermione, feeling reluctant to live her alone with Snape and Malfoy. Potter followed him, watching Malfoy as he did so.

Snape's lips curled distinctively and he nodded very reluctantly at the blond boy. He yelled to everyone to get inside the classroom, and they grudgingly followed, the Slytherin's glaring at the trio, and the Gryffindor's glaring at Draco. Once they had gotten inside, Snape turned to the four of them and spoke harshly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will apologize to Miss Granger. If you don't, _both_ of you will have to remain outside, and miss this very important class."

Draco got up slowly and stared at Granger, feeling slightly amused. He nodded at Snape. The professor turned with a swish of his robes and walked into the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

They stared at each other. Granger seemed unbothered by any of the events that had just transpired and Draco began to wonder if Potter had been onto something. He slowly moved towards her an was surprised when she matched him step for step.

"So…" the word hung in the air between them, and Draco suddenly felt as though words were unnecessary. Her eyes were focused on him, her face tilted as though she was waiting for him to kiss her.

"I know you won't apologize," she said tonelessly. "You don't need to." Then, her body was pressed up against his, her mouth attacking his insistently, her tongue running along his teeth. Malfoy was floored by her sudden reaction but he grabbed onto her hair, like he had watched himself in his dream, and yanked her closer against him and he ground his hips against hers.He felt like he would burn alive and the heat almost overwhelmed him, but suddenly it was gone. Instead of burning, he felt a strong pull between their bodies, and he wondered if he had imagined it.

"Mmm, you've always wanted me, haven't you?" He asked when he slowly pulled away from her mouth, as though he felt the answer in her kiss.

She was smirking at him, her eyes burning with intense lust.

"_In your dreams_," she responded. His was transfixed by her words.

"Oy!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Fred and George were walking towards them quickly.

Draco cursed them and their whole bloody family as Granger slowly pulled away from him.

"Something wrong?" she asked airily, as though she were smiling, though she wasn't.

Fred and George looked disgruntled and they motioned with their hands at the Potions' door.

"You have class, go inside." Hermione nodded at their words and turned to go into the classroom.

Draco looked at the twins, not with malice, but with open curiosity. They both avoided his gaze.

"Go, Malfoy."

He followed Granger into the class, but not before hearing their heated whispers behind him as he shut the door.

Potter was _definitely_ onto something.

* * *

Review! Please and thank you!

Madi Black


	3. When He Lost Control

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks to those who have reviewed the story thus far. I know more of you have read it, but have obviously not bothered to review ;). I'd be ever so grateful if you were to just say a few lines of what you like, what you don't like, and I will get back to you! Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for quite a few days, as I'm going to visit a friend for the weekend as well as my full time job starts on Monday, so my chapters may not come as often. But if you were to review…I'd have more confidence and I'd work faster and more efficiently! So please…review! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 3: When He Lost Control

Sitting in the staff lounge after seeing Malfoy and Hermione outside the Potions classroom, the two twins both seemed to look as though they finally felt guilty for the first time in their lives.

"Obviously Harry figured it out," George said, looking slightly upset. Fred goggled at him for a moment before shaking his head in dismay.

"Who cares if _Harry_ knows? That's not the problem, George. The issue we have on our hands is that Malfoy really thinks Hermione is interested in him. AND Ron. My god, we could have a crisis on our hands. Hm…I wonder if Hermione's tried her charms at Harry then…" Fred said, already pacing around the room.

George's hands clenched. Fred looked at him sympathetically.

"Oy, George, about this whole thing with—" Fred was cut off by George's threatening glare. "Alright, I'm sorry, it's just…you're not really yourself anymore. And you're a _teacher_, George—"

"Apprentice," George cut in icily. Fred sighed.

"We need to make sure Hermione drinks wine tonight at dinner. If we let that lipstick do anymore damage…"

"If she has touched Harry, I'll—"

"GEORGE!"

That afternoon, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Muggle Studies, and their teacher, Professor Tundletoft, was now instructing them on the use of telephones.

"They are run by electricity, which is what we discussed last week. Muggles use them to communicate with other Muggles, across long distances, or even short ones—"

"You mean you can see each other through these little holes?" asked Seamus, picking up the phone in front of him, pointing at the mouthpiece of the phone.

Professor Tundletoft sighed. "Mr. Finnegan, I've explained to you that those _holes_ transfer a person's voice, through a wire, which is connected to a network, that allows a person to talk to someone in let's say…France, and hear what the other person has to say as well, as though they were standing right next to them."

"Blimey," remarked Seamus, staring at the phone in front of him in amazement.

The Professor smiled. "Yes, Mr. Finnegan, I quite agree."

Sitting next to Hermione, Harry felt slightly amused at the recent addition to their course load. All 7th Years were required to take General Muggle Studies, which covered everything from Muggle History, to Muggle Entertainment. There were actually quite a few Muggles in the class, so Harry wouldn't be surprised if most of them completed the course with "O"s.

Harry wouldn't have minded to pay attention, because he found the whole thing to be rather entertaining, especially the reactions from some of the Purebloods in the room. Yet Hermione was proving to be quite a distraction as she tore his concentration level in two. She kept radiating waves of heat and it was making Harry entirely uncomfortable.

Ron was on the other side of him and he looked entirely more uncomfortable than Harry. The three of them sat at a wooden desk on a wooden bench, squished fairly close together. Harry marveled that for a drafty old castle, the room they now occupied was incredibly stifling. Though Harry supposed that had to do more with Hermione than anything else.

"Now, if all of you would like to work in groups, you may read your textbooks about the inventor of the telephone, Alexander Graham Bell."

There were noises of shuffling papers, the scrape of benches across the floor, and then afterwards a low murmur of excited voices discussing the invention in front of them.

Harry opened his textbook and elbowed Ron to move closer so he could read. Hermione followed suit although he had not asked her.

"Oy, Harry, it's too hot in this room," Ron said, his hair a mess and his face flushed. Harry noticed a bead of sweat slide down his cheek and shook his own head, hoping his hair didn't look as messy.

"Nothing to do about it, I suppose," Harry murmured, turning the page. He then almost jumped out of his seat when he felt Hermione's hand squeeze his thigh.

"Harry, I wasn't finished reading," Hermione said quietly, her voice pouring over him like hot liquid.

"S-sure, sorry." He turned the page back and sat there, staring unseeingly at the book in front of him.

He noticed from the corner of his eye that Ron was falling asleep, and Hermione actually seemed to be absorbed in the book. Harry took the time to think about what he was going to say to Fred and George.

_It's got to be their doing. I don't know how else Hermione suddenly ended up craving a casual snog_.

She was really close to him and her hand, as it had before, was inching its way up his thigh, and caused him to shift slightly on the bench. His movement seemed to knock Ron slightly. But instead of waking him up, he ended up leaning onto Harry's shoulder.

_Oh that's just great_ thought Harry, marveling at how he managed to get himself into these situations.

"Harry." Hermione had whispered softly into his ear, grabbing his attention. He stilled and waited for her to speak again.

"I need your help with Malfoy."

"What the hell do you want with Malfoy?"

"Something you've already had."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and pretended that he had not heard her. She was just…under some spell. That's all it was.

"Don't think you can fool me, Harry. I know. And I need your help."

"I don't know what you're on about, Hermione. But I think you should start reading again before Professor Tundletoft comes over here."

Hermione's head lowered to the book in front of them once more as the Professor walked by their desks, nodding at them in approval, walking away.

"Harry." His nerves were shot now, the frustration inside him twisting sharply, as though it too wanted to escape her voice.

"_Look_ Hermione," Harry whispered furiously at her from the corner of his mouth, "I don't _care_ about Malfoy. I never have and I never will. If you're interested in him, you've got to be out of your bloody mind. And you'd do better to stay away from him."

She was silent for a while longer, and Harry turned the page, knowing that neither of them were actually reading.

"Why does it bother you so much? You're not interested in me, or Malfoy."

"Yes I _know_ but…well, the thing is…Ron! Yes, _Ron_. He likes you, are has your newfound insanity made you lose your common sense as well?" Harry's voice was getting louder and he quickly took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly.

"Oh of course…well, I do like Ron. He's very nice."

"Yes. Nice," Harry gritted out, feeling his temper rise to the surface as it pounded against his skull.

"But about Malfoy…"

"No, Hermione. I refuse to help you when it comes to Malfoy. If you want to crash and burn, be my guest. Let me know when you get your sanity back."

Harry had never been so grateful to get the hell away from both Hermione and Ron when class ended soon after.

He had grabbed his bag and bolted for the door, running as fast as possible back to Gryffindor tower. When he got there, Fred and George were sitting on the couches, and they both got up immediately and rushed over to him.

"I know, look, I'm not mad, but Hermione's going to kill you once she gets her senses back. And Ron…" Harry looked pained then.

Fred looked at George but George's face remained blank.

"It'll be fine Harry, we promise." George patted Harry's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. Harry smiled weakly.

"Listen Harry, it's really not that big of a deal. She just needs to drink wine."

Harry looked at Fred incredulously.

"You want to get her _drunk_?"

"What! NO! Here, let me explain. Wine reverses the effects of the lipstick, so she'll be back to normal within minutes."

"You gave her lipstick? And she _accepted_ it? From _you?_" Harry sounded floored.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yah, she had that reaction too when we gave it to her as a present."

"Well, she bloody well had a right to be. Someone could seriously get hurt."

"But you haven't…have you, Harry?"

Harry looked at George curiously. "No, of course not…she just kissed me, it wasn't as if she tried to hex my balls off or anything," Harry said, with a half grin.

George suddenly looked ill.

"Oy George! What's wrong? I'm serious, she didn't hurt me. Look, it was just a prank, and I'm sure she'll forgive you. Except, if she ends up doing anything with Malfoy, I doubt you'll live to see another day…and Ron'll kill you for sure."

"Leave that to us, Mr. Potter! George and I will take care of everything."

The twins made their way to the Portrait hole. Fred scurried out ahead of George. George turned back to Harry.

"What is it, George?" Harry asked, looking at him with a serious expression. "Is there something else?"

"It's just…" George started, looking like Ron when he struggled to find the right words. "When she kissed you…"

"Oh! That. Yah, that stuff is pretty powerful. But there's no way I like women." Harry grinned and gave him the thumbs up. "Might have turned a weaker man, but not me."

George gave him a half smile. "No…not you." He turned and left, leaving Harry wondering if he had missed something.

The Great Hall was abuzz that evening with stories from the day's events. The students had grinned thankfully at Fred and George when they entered the hall. Everyone had figured out what they had done, and, just like they promised, no one had gotten a detention. But they all had one hell of a time doing whatever they wanted right under the teacher's noses.

It seemed as though Dumbledore knew what had happened when the twins sat down at the Staff table and he congratulated them on giving everyone a "day like no other". Then he had said, despite the protests of the other teachers, that he would ask them not to give the students another dose of their magic dust again.

The twins had grinned in reply.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was listening to his companions talk about their day. Or actually, he was half listening. The rest of his attention was devoted to stealing glances at the Gryffindor table, where Granger, Potter and Weasley sat.

To his left, Pansy sat very still and silent, and Draco had finally realized that she had been momentarily thrown by his interest in the mudblood. Well, so much the better. Now he could live his life in peace. Crabbe and Goyle were grunting about the unfairness of Professor Sprout and Zabbini was attempting to draw Pansy into conversation about his home in Italy.

He watched Granger bat her long eyelashes at Weasley as he blushed at her avid attention. He noticed Potter eating his food silently but looking up every once in a while at the staff table in the direction of the Weasley twins. Draco saw one of them wink at Harry, and Harry smiled back at him.

_Well, that's very interesting_.

It certainly made Draco wonder about how everything turned out the way it had this year. Maybe he had been kept in the dark about certain things after all…

Draco choked on his drink when he saw Hermione slide closer to Weasley and flick her tongue against his ear. At least, that's what it _looked_ like she was doing. It was hard to see through the mass of students in the Great Hall, but the way Weasley kept getting redder and kept squirming around in his seat, it could only mean that he was incredibly aroused by Granger and her sexual advances.

_Can't anyone else see what's going on?_ Draco was starting to get angry.

----------

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was fully aware that Malfoy was watching her every move. Throughout dinner, she had noticed how his eyes continued to flick towards her despite his attempt to remain uninterested and uncaring. Now, she could see his anger and his failing attempt to control it. She smiled as she nuzzled Ron's neck affectionately, not surprised that no one else seemed to be looking, as everyone had expected Hermione and Ron to get together eventually.

She decided then, since Harry refused to cooperate with her, that she would take matters into her own hands.

Her hand slipped underneath the table and it lightly fell into Ron's lap. Ron's body stiffened and he immediately sat up straighter, slowly moving his body so that his lap was better covered by the table. No one else in the room had seen it happen.

Except Harry.

Ron's hand was shaking as he tried to lift his fork to his mouth, but found it rather difficult as his entire being was focused on the hand now wrapped tightly around his crotch. His breathing became irregular and his face was redder than ever. Hermione's fingers brushed up and down his length teasingly, the pad of her thumb rubbing back and forth over his tip, making him gasp sharply. But it was unheard over the noise in the hall and even the people around him were too busy shoveling food into their mouths or were deep in conversation with their tablemates.

Hermione knew that Malfoy was aware of what she was doing and she raised her eyes to look at him. He was staring directly at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously as though he would curse her from across the hall. She didn't know what would happen, but she knew that at the moment, she was winning whatever game she and Malfoy were playing, and she would not rest until she had won.

Draco found himself unable to break away from her stare and he felt the familiar tug that almost slammed him forward against the table but his arms immediately shot forward and braced themselves against the table. Thank god for his lightening fast reflexes.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" asked Zabbini, looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Stretching my arms, Zabbini. What difference does it make to you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner, smirking at Malfoy's pissy attitude that evening.

Draco turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table, watching Weasley make a feeble attempt not to get caught, while Granger looked highly amused.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the entire hall was empty, all noise stopped. Draco looked around and could see the mouths of every student still moving, but he heard no noise. His vision began to blur around him, yet he still could see the outline of Hermione perfectly. Their eyes were locked across the hall and Draco felt as though the entire hall were going around in circles, making everything blend and melt together, like a Monet painting. Plus the dizziness.

By the time the room stopped spinning, Draco realized that he was gripping onto the table as though his life depended on it, and after he took a deep breath and his vision returned to normal, he realized that Hermione had broken their gaze and returned her attention to Ron.

That was when Draco felt his insides explode with fire.

------

At the staff table, Fred and George were whispering to each other quietly.

"Look, it's a simple charm, just point it, _carefully_, at Hermione's glass, and I'm positive it will—"

"Are you KIDDING? What if I miss? And I need the wand movement! Dumbledore might think I've cursed one of his students!"

"They're technically our students too, you know."

"I don't think that's the _point_, FRED!"

"Alright," said Fred, rolling up his robe sleeves. "Let a pro show you how it's done."

And with that, he conjured a miniature telescope that surreptitiously attached itself to his eye and he altered it so that it located Hermione's goblet at the Gryffindor table.

As it scanned the table, Fred lifted his goblet to his mouth to take a sip of pumpkin juice and moments later choked on it, dribbling down his chin. George looked at him in surprise, trying to see what Fred spotted.

"What is it?"

"Oh my _GOD!_" whispered Fred, his voice shrill with excitement. "Hermione's TOTALLY giving Ron a hand job!"

"WHAT!"

Fred took off the telescope and handed it to George, making sure no one was watching them. George peered through the small device and located what his brother had discovered.

"Eugh," was all George managed, his nose scrunching in disgust. "It's hilarious alright, but that's our _brother_ she's touching…"

"Yah, but that's what makes it so hilarious," Fred said knowingly, reaching for the device.

Before he did, the telescope shifted to Harry and George saw him looking at Hermione and Ron, then look away, with a look of anger, humiliation, and frustration on his face.

_I got to make it up to him_ thought George as he handed the device to Fred, still looking at Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, here goes."

Lifting his wand carefully, he flicked his wrist twice and muttered under his breath,

"_Altero__geri__levo__ bois."_

"Did it work?" asked George, sitting up in his seat, as though he could possibly see the alteration of her drink into wine.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Fred, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

--------

"_Hermione_, I've been—OH—um, meaning to…uh…ask you, oh _Merlin_…" Ron stuttered quietly, under his breath, his head turned towards Hermione, his mouth near her ear, so only she could hear him.

"Yes, Ron?" she replied, tightening her fingers around him, moving her hand over him faster.

"_Uhng_," was all he managed.

"Now Ron," Hermione said, her voice taking on a demanding tone, "I want you to come for me."

Ron was too shocked to question her, make a sound, or even give a sign that he heard.

Other than the fact that he came almost immediately after she had said it.

With her other hand, Hermione whispered a quiet cleaning spell, as Ron slumped heavily in his seat from his release, his hair a mess yet again, his eyes dilated in pleasure.

Raising her eyes to Malfoy's again, Hermione raised the hand that had been stroking Ron to her mouth and tasted his seed. She watched Malfoy's figure stiffen in anger, his face crumpling into an about-to-explode-rage. She made a show of running her tongue over her fingers. Neville had turned from Ginny at the very moment and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, Neville! I need to ask your opinion about a plant that I read about in our Herbology textbook!" Ron said quickly, having broken away from the sight of Hermione and realizing that Neville had now noticed her movements. Neville's attention turned to Ron immediately, smiling with an eagerness that only came when he discussed his favourite subject.

After Hermione had finished, she flicked her wand again and her left hand was cleaned. She sat perfectly still, staring at Draco, as though waiting for him to respond.

Draco's knuckled were clenched so tightly that his hands had turned red, and his entire body was shaking.

Hermione cocked her head as though in deep thought.

Then without warning, she grabbed the back of Ron's robes and tugged him towards her ("Hey, I was talking to him Hermione!") and placed her hands on both sides of his face and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply and passionately. Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers as she kissed him, but he quickly melted into her touch and his face turned bright red. He felt as though his entire body had shot up 100 degrees.

Sitting beside this display, hearing all of the whispers that started after Hermione had done what she did, Harry continued to stare stubbornly down at his plate. He knew that Ginny was sitting across the table from him, looking at him with that usual sympathetic glance.

God was he getting tired of it.

He looked up without thinking and found himself looking at Dumbledore. Who winked.

_Oh Dumbledore…if you only knew what she had done before this. I doubt you'd be laughing._

"_I highly doubt it's as bad as all that Harry_." Harry jumped about half an inch off the bench in surprise.

"_Sir, without disrespecting you, but I really wish you wouldn't do that_."

"_I apologize. You just looked very upset. You know, something tells me that those Weasley twins have something to do with this. But I'm sure you know that already_."

Harry broke his gaze from Dumbledore and looked at Fred and George who were sitting a few seats down from Dumbledore. They seemed to be ignoring Hermione's display and were magically shooting pieces of food over each other's fingers as their fingers were shaped as American football posts.

_Thanks a lot guys_. Harry sighed and wondered why he even bothered to wake up in the morning.

--------------

Draco was about twenty seconds away from throwing the Avada Kedevra curse at Weasley while instantaneously casting the summoning charm at Granger. Both felt like the right thing to do, but Draco felt that if he had cursed Weasley, and then summoned Granger, he'd have about 5 seconds to enjoy the feel of her in his arms before she whipped out her own wand and killed him as well.

_Decisions, decisions_…

But his rationality was losing out to the overwhelming heat that was coursing through his veins as he glared hatefully across the room at Granger kissing Weasley. His control had probably snapped in two since he was obviously mentally picturing Weasley dead as a door nail…committing murder right under Dumbledore's nose was probably the last thing he'd ever live to do. His father would kill him.

_Damn father. Damn them all!_

Draco shot from his seat, slamming his fists onto the table, double-handedly gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, including the staff table.

"Enjoying yourself, _Granger?_" His voice carried across the room and his tone caused some of the younger children to sit further down in their seats, as though the blond Slytherin would start casting killing curses any second.

"Actually, I am." A half but teasing smile. He sneered in obvious distaste.

"It looked as though Weasel there was enjoying it more than you. But I'm not surprised. The poor fool couldn't do any better than a…" Draco's lips twisted into a mocking smile that rallied Snape's, "dirty muggleborn such as yourself." The words were vicious across the silence of the Great Hall. McGonagall looked as though she were about to get up and lecture Malfoy, but Dumbledore silenced her with a reassuring hand.

Nothing flickered in Hermione's expression or countenance after she had heard Malfoy's stinging remark. Only a slight tilt of her head revealed that she had heard him.

"Jealous, Malfoy?"

All eyes swiveled to the blond, as though expecting him to be ready with an automatic comeback.

But he offered none. He looked thrown. And ready to kill.

In an instant, he marched away from the Slytherin table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Whispers broke out amongst the students, everyone trying to get a good look at Hermione who still remained seated. She slowly picked up the goblet in front of her, hooking the stem of it through her middle and ring finger and raised the cup to her mouth.

"Victory," she breathed, sipping the drink, her smile obvious around the rim of the goblet.

All eyes watched her movement. But only three sets of eyes knew the consequences.

* * *

Please review!

Madi Black


	4. Much Ado About Harry

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! I won't apologize for the long wait, because this chapter happens to be my absolute favourite. But I will apologize to those who are squicked out by slash – because this chapter HAS slash in it. But I won't apologize for having it, because it's necessary to my story! So I'm warning you now – there IS slash. But I would also like to point out that this IS a Draco/Hermione story. I swear they will end up together. Please don't question me on how they get there at this point, or any point, because they WILL. By the way – if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly follow along with the events in the book. As you can see, Dumbledore is still alive, Malfoy and Snape are still at Hogwarts…and Fred and George are actually semi-teachers ;).

So yes, HERE is my story. It's a bit longer (YES!) so I hope you enjoy it. It's not as long as it SHOULD have been, but CERTAIN me to cut it in half, so they could read it. Anyway!

Special shout outs to my (slowly growing!) reviewers:

Jeni-Tall: Special thanks to YOU for encouraging me to start this up again! I can never thank you enough, as I'm really enjoying it ). Thanks for ALL your support! You are my fanfiction kindred!

Evil-is-Sxxy13 : I'm so glad you think so! Please stick with me, I promise there's a lot more to come!

iluv2dance: Thanks for all your kind works! I hope you enjoy this update!

Inner Self: Yes, Harry is gay! But it's all part and parcel with where I'm going D. Please don't let this bother you; hopefully you shall stick with me!

Willow: Thanks! Please continue to read on!

Brandi: I REALLY appreciate you saying that! I put a lot of work into this, and I really hope everyone can enjoy it with me!

And my newest reviewer – Kayla Incredible: I always love writing sensitive!Harry because overdramatic/obnoxious/thickheaded Harrys are definitely not my cup of tea. Surprisingly enough, I prefer my Ron more sensitive too – but more clueless, as that is his role in this story. I can promise you that this will DEFINITELY be a Draco/Hermione story. I do apologize if you're uncomfortable about the slash…there's only blatant slash in this chapter…brief mentions of it in other places…and perhaps maybe one more special scene that comes from the twist I've been building on D! And yes, I rather enjoyed that comment too. There's one that I specifically like in this chapter – perhaps you shall spot it? About George's feelings…I really don't want to give away anything, but hopefully this chapter shall make things a bit clearer! Thanks for reviewing!

And now…on with the show!

Chapter 5: Much Ado About Harry

Around one minute, 23 seconds and two curiously piercing loud howls from the staff table later, Hermione blinked and stared around the Great Hall, her senses slowly returning, and her body temperature cooling considerably. The memories of her kiss with Harry, Malfoy and Ron ran through her mind in bright disturbing flashes, causing her cheeks to blush with embarrassment as though everyone in the room could read her thoughts. She glanced to her right and saw Ron looking at her with glazed eyes, and then looked to her left and saw Harry looking at her as though he was waiting for something to happen.

Most students in the Great Hall were staring up at the staff table with something akin to fear written across their faces as Fred and George were beside themselves in uproarious laughter. They were clutching their sides and each other's shoulders to prevent themselves from toppling over onto the ground. Their eyes were shut tightly, tears slowly running down their faces, their laughter coming out in short bursts of air, as they looked as if they were gasping for breath. Everyone seemed to be entirely clueless as to what the twins had found so amusing and wondered why it prevented them from containing their decorum in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

Hermione, who had been momentarily thrown by the onset of memories, her rationality hitting her like a violent punch that knocked the wind right out of her, slowly moved her head towards the staff table, lifting her eyes to rest upon the laughing twins. Her face was blank as she gazed at them. Suddenly, her mind cleared and her eyes lit with anger, and narrowed dangerously. Her clenched fists hit the table as she stood up heatedly, her face as intent and menacing as anyone in the hall had ever seen her.

"_FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"_ she shouted, and the scream echoed around the hall ominously. The professors at the staff table were purposefully ignoring the situation, as they all assumed that the twins had gone too far with one of their pranks. Dumbledore was turned to McGonagall, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his half-mooned spectacles.

Almost immediately after Hermione's scream, the twins stopped laughing, the amusement in their eyes replaced with fear.

"Just WAIT until I tell your MOTHER what you've DONE!"

"You _can't!_" shrieked Fred and George simultaneously, looking pleadingly at Hermione. From his seat beside Hermione, Harry was smirking to himself in satisfaction.

"Oh _can't_ I?" Hermione said her voice low and biting over the silence of the room. "_Watch me_."

With that, she stormed out of the hall, her head held high, steadfastly ignoring everyone else in the room. Blinking in momentary shock, Fred and George immediately came to their senses and jumped over the table in front of them and sprinted for the doors to go after Hermione before she owled their mother and ruining their chance at remaining at Hogwarts.

The students then turned their attention to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table as though they expected them to have explanations. Harry's face was blank as he prodded at his food with his fork, ignoring the stares of everyone else in the room.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron whispered forcefully, scooting closer to Harry. Harry cringed slightly when his nose was invaded by the remaining traces of Ron's musky scent of his release that Hermione had him given him before.

"You _idiot_," said Harry, avoiding Ron's gaze. "Your prats for brothers gave Hermione some bloody lipstick that altered her personality. It caused her to be more sexually aggressive and…" Harry turned then, sneering at Ron, "caused her to do what she just _did_ to you." Ron's blush returned in being caught. He looked slightly confused for a moment and then a small smile formed on his mouth.

"Maybe she should wear that lipstick more often then."

Harry stared at him. Then he turned back to the food in front of him, stabbing violently at his mashed potatoes, a loud clang resulting from the impact.

Ron could only look at him in confusion.

After the fiasco in the Great Hall, Harry found himself sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, brooding silently by the fireplace. He _was_ happy though, that Hermione had finally regained her senses. She had walked with him back to Gryffindor tower, her head bowed, her face a bright shade of red, looking extremely uncomfortable. They had walked in silence and Harry was almost amused by her obvious guilt and shame. As they approached the portrait hole, he decided that she had enough torture (after all it wasn't exactly her fault that she acted that way) and decided to broach the subject with her.

"Hermione, don't worry about what happened. You were under the influence of a spelled lipstick. I still consider you my best friend."

She had looked relieved then and nearly tackled him to the ground when she threw her arms around him in an affectionate, but sisterly, hug.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that Harry. You're my best friend too. I'm glad you're not bothered by the fact that I kissed you."

Then Harry remembered she had got that puzzled look on her face when she was trying to figure something out. He should have known it could only lead to trouble.

"You're…gay."

He had been surprised that she sounded more in awe than anything else.

"I am."

"Well…that's very interesting."

He had smiled then. "It's funny…I figured you'd eventually say that."

When they stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione turned to him with a frown.

"So even when I was ready to suck anyone's tongue…I was right about Malfoy?"

"What about Malfoy?"

Hermione and Harry jumped and looked around to see Ginny coming towards them. Harry let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, Hermione…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh come on Harry, you confided in me when _she_ went berserk." Harry grinned and Hermione looked affronted.

"I was _not_ berserk. I was just simply…"

"_Insane_?"

"Sex-crazed?"

Harry and Ginny attempted to finish her statement. Hermione looked at Ginny, horrified.

"Ginny! Don't talk like that!"

The red headed girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly Hermione, I'm a big girl now. This is how I speak. Right Harry?"

"Sure thing, Gin," Harry replied, smiling ruefully.

"Alright _fine_," Hermione said, pushing her hair out of her face. "But I still want to know about Malfoy."

"Yah, me too," Ginny said eagerly.

Harry groaned and shook his head. Hermione lowered her voice and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Were you and Malfoy…_involved_?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Harry winced. "Oh my god…doesn't even cover half of it."

"So you _were?_" Hermione said, blushing at the sound of eagerness in her voice. Ginny could only shake her head in amazement.

"Yah," breathed Harry, his green eyes suddenly clouding over. "It all started last year, at Christmas…"

Pacing the floor of his Prefect's room angrily, Draco cursed Granger repeatedly for getting under his skin. In front of the entire school no less. He had marched right back to the dungeons after his humiliation in the Great Hall and locked himself in his room. The paintings on the walls watched him with interest as Draco began tugging at his hair, lost in thought. He was naked, save for his socks.

As soon as he returned to his room, he had become hard at the remembrance of what it felt like to be locked in that gaze. He couldn't believe that her audacity, her brazen and deliberate attempt to make him look like a fool in front of the entire school, turned him on.

His anger died away, however, when he fell back onto his pillows, cock in hand, and shut his eyes. The image of Granger's face had appeared instantly, and in doing so, caused him to stroke himself faster, bringing himself to the edge. When he finally came, his back arched off the bed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in pleasure, his lips whispering her name hungrily.

As he relaxed, he realized that he had not felt that deep a need for a long time. He sighed contently after he cast a cleaning charm on his sheets, enjoying the coolness of the material against warmed skin. He remembered the taste of her mouth on his lips and the press of her body against him when she had forced her mouth upon him. He could still hear the teasing sound of her voice as it travelled across the hall, asking him of he was jealous.

Of _course_ he was jealous. He was jealous about everything when it came to the Gryffindor Trio. Draco marveled at his own stupidity for ever bothering to mix up with Potter to begin with. At age 11, asking for his friendship was one thing.

At 16, asking to share his bed…

Well. That was an entirely different story.

_Sixth Year – Christmas Holidays_

Staring into the unlit fire in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy found himself beyond frustrated and unable to relieve his tension. The dungeons were cold, and virtually empty, as most Slytherins had gone home for the holidays. He was angry at himself, at his housemates, various other students in the school, but most importantly— his father.

He had received an owl a few days before the Christmas holidays (from his father) informing him that he would not be returning home for Christmas, because Malfoy senior had "important business to attend to". In other words, Voldemort was a permanent guest at Malfoy Manor, and Draco was subtlety forced to be kept away from the Dark Lord, while his poor parents had to endure his continuous company.

It wasn't that Draco wasn't grateful for his father's wish to keep him safe. But he was 16—next year he would be a man and required to face whatever consequences that lay ahead of him. As a Malfoy, it was his responsibility to take his place as head of the most well-known wizarding families in all of Europe. He couldn't very well accomplish any of the tasks that came along with the title, if he was constantly being protected by his father.

Yet, Draco surmised, while absentmindedly pacing the room, that the Malfoys were not use to dealing with men of Voldemort's immense power. His family had never been prone to groveling at the foot of another. But this was war, and the Malfoys always did what they could to survive and gain whatever they could.

His father, who sat at the grand scheme of things, was currently fooling both Dumbledore and Voldemort into believing that he was on the Dark Side. Unfortunately, this had forced Draco to live under the black cloud of his father's reputation and therefore was forced to give up many of the things he would have loved to have.

One of which being Harry Potter's friendship.

Growing up as a child, Draco had never been told of The Boy Who Lived. Draco had discovered for himself, by sneaking into his father's study, and using an advanced locking spell for his age, unlocked a black chest that had always remained a mystery to him.

Inside were (although Draco did not realize it at the time) photos of Potter's parents, both as students at Hogwarts and while they had been working for Dumbelore in the Order of the Phoenix. When Umbridge had graced their school grounds, Draco had been asked to play part in her secret police. Taken on the role with a sense of obligation, Draco would have given anything to be on the other side of things. He had always imagined what it would be like to play the hero. When he saw the picture of James Potter and Lilly Potter with their newborn son (the picture had not been in the newspaper – it had obviously been found in the ruins of Godric's Hollow, where the Potters had once lived) Draco had stared at the large green eyes whose depths were beyond any Draco, even as a child, had ever seen.

He had taken the picture of the Potters and hid it underneath his pillow and often wondered what had been so significant about these people. And where that little boy had went.

Approaching his mother at seven years old, after years of imagining adventurous crusades with the strange little boy in the picture, Draco finally sought to discover who and what this boy meant.

His mother had taken the picture into her hands very carefully, as though expecting it to harm her. Her face had shown no emotion, her eyes resolutely shuttered from any form of human weakness. Finally, in a voice that matched her face and eyes, she revealed to Draco why _this_ boy was their savior and that somewhere, in the Muggle world, he was being safely hidden and protected under the watchful eyes of Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter, with the infamous scar upon his forehead, had been their savior. The Malfoy family had never once needed anyone to relieve their burdens. They overcame any problem or obstacle that presented itself. Yet now, a Dark Lord darkened their futures, and this boy, and this boy alone, would be the one who would pierce through the darkness and restore the light.

Shaking himself from his thoughts of his interest in Potter as a child, he contemplated on how he felt about the boy now.

Even at eleven, Draco knew that Potter would refuse his hand, even though he hadn't been entirely ready for Weasley's immediate dislike of him, or Potter's easily acceptance of description of his character. He realized that Potter had done the right thing; probably one of the biggest decisions of his life had been made on those steps. Even though he still remembered the bitter taste of disappointment, Draco couldn't blame him. In fact, he grudgingly respected him.

No one ever refused a Malfoy.

At that current moment, Draco's frustration may have been due to all the various things going on around him…but it was because he couldn't _relieve_ his frustration that irked him to no end.

When he had arrived that year, he had been eager to scout out the female population so he could screw anything that he deemed fuckable.

He had gotten off to a good start, but started finding all the Pureblood Slytherin girls to be rather…cold. As if they felt obligated to go to bed with him. Pansy seemed to be the only one who made the effort to chase him. The others approached no one. Draco had gotten to a point where he could no longer get himself off at the thought of any of the girls he had been with and this was causing him severe distraction, both in school and his general interaction with his peers.

He really had nowhere else to turn, and he was about to actually go to Snape for a potion, until something finally happened.

It was after a Gryffindor Quidditch game, a Draco had been eager to pay Potter a visit to taunt him about his ridiculous flying stunts and just rile him up a bit like he always did. Except something happened that Draco hadn't counted on, and he was pretty much ashamed to admit it.

He had walked into the Gryffindor change rooms, thinking that Potter was just about done as everyone had already left. He had walked in, ready to call out to Potter, only to find him nowhere in sight, but heard the shower running. Without even thinking that his worst enemy was standing naked in that shower, Draco had strolled into the shower area, ready to verbally assault Potter.

Except he ended up only assaulting him with his eyes.

Draco had never thought about Potter naked. It was just something that never even occurred to him. That he actually had a body underneath his school robes. Draco just saw him as Scarhead or the boy with the huge green eyes. And the goddamn messy hair.

Everything else had never mattered—until then.

Potter's body was a mass of various muscles, mostly around his arms, his chest, and his legs. His stomach was flat, hairless, and incredibly tanned. His entire body had been- which was a stark contrast from his own appearance. He had been mesmerized by the way Potter's throat looked when it was arched, while Potter rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

Draco had been hard within minutes, his eyes so wide that they began to water from all the steam that blew towards him. Potter had not seen him standing there, because Draco had turned on his heel and vacated the premises. He had gone back to his room, shut the curtains around his bed, and had the best wank in his entire life.

It had happened in late November, and Draco was _still_ using Harry as a means to get off. Except in the past week, it hadn't _worked_. Draco had become so consumed with the idea of fucking Potter into a wall, that his fantasies were no longer enough. In the halls after he had walked in on Potter naked, Draco began finding deliberate ways to come into physical contact with Potter. But he always managed to do it in secluded areas where no one else was around. Potter seemed distracted all the time, and it had become increasingly difficult to attract the boy's attention. He seemed to be miserable.

Well, Draco would give him something to be miserable about. Especially if Potter didn't give him what he wanted.

A Malfoy may have been turned down once. But there was no way in hell he'd be turned down again.

Which brought him back to his current predicament. Pacing the Slytherin Common Room, wondering how in hell he could get Potter to come around, Draco felt like he just might go insane. He then decided that he could no longer take the silent prison he was in, and decided that he would sneak outside to go for a walk in the cool air, to clear his thoughts.

Silently, Draco crept out of the dungeons and began walking steadily towards the entrance doors that led out into the courtyard where the students lined up to go to Hogsmeade. When he got outside, he heaved a sigh of relief. There was nothing like crisp, winter air to relax the body. Walking quietly along the pathway, Draco stared up at the black velvet sky and the white moon that was centred in it. He always loved these evenings in winter, even as a child.

He wondered then if Potter was sleeping and cursed himself for wondering. Granger and the Weasel had left Hogwarts. Granger had gone to Australia with her parents while the Weasel was visiting his brother Charlie in Romania. Potter was pretty much alone, as most of the upper years in Gryffindor had gone home to visit their families to get the hell away from Umbridge.

The moon seemed to illuminate the entire courtyard, casting shadows along the grounds. Everything could be seen; if anything had been moving, Draco would have definitely spotted it.

And oddly enough, something was.

A dark shadow had been crouched against the stone wall, almost half-hidden by the drooping branches of a willow tree. Draco had seen it, as the dull light that was protruding from it caught his gaze. Silently, Draco had crept closer, slowly beginning to see the outline of a person. Keeping close to the shrubbery that grew along the wall, Draco saw that the person's lower half seemed to be missing. But Draco would never mistake that face anywhere.

The sounds that were emitting from the figure's lips made Draco think he had slipped into one of his fantasies. Quickly remembering himself, he slithered forward and managed to creep up right next to the crouched body, who seemed too preoccupied to notice the presence of someone else. Draco's eyes were narrowed in pleasure as he watched the parted lips, the familiar messy black hair, and the round glasses that were perched on the edge of the person's nose. They glinted in the moonlight.

"And I always thought the Golden Boy was above human depravity."

Draco was somewhat surprised that the boy did not react to his taunt, but continued to stroke himself as though he had not spoken. Draco slid closer to him and leant further back against the wall to get a better glimpse of what he was doing with his hand.

"Take a picture, Malfoy. It'll last longer." With that, Potter came into his hand, his breathing sounding ragged and harsh in the quiet air.

Draco swallowed thickly, watching Potter's face intently as the Golden Boy lifted his fingers to his mouth and began to suck on each one, his tongue swirling in mesmerizing strokes. Draco inhaled sharply at the image and found that with every flick of Harry's tongue, his heart beat sped up and the material around his crouch became constrictive. He never imagined that he would see Potter doing something so sexual.

"Any particular reason why you watched me wank off?" Potter asked with interest, turning bright eyes to Draco's. With his face so close to the other boy's, Draco could see the irises of Potter's eyes had turned almost black in his post-coital bliss. He shivered slightly, and then to his surprise, realized he was cold. Before he could extract his wand from his coat pocket, Harry whispered a quiet spell and the dim light that surrounded Harry extended to cover his figure. Suddenly all his blood rushed towards his crotch, and he felt his vision blur for a few moments. When it cleared, he noticed that Potter's eyes had returned to normal, but his cheeks remained slightly flushed.

"Just finding more creative ways to fuck with you, Potter." The second the words had come out of his mouth, Draco felt his chest constrict in slight anxiety. He was not ready to hear Potter turn him down again. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Although his features remained expressionless, Draco was surprised at Potter's sudden half smirk. Then, a movement at the corner of his eye made him forget his own unease. Potter had removed what looked to be his invisibility cloak and revealed the rest of his body to Draco. He didn't know whether to be horrified or grateful.

Of course, Draco had never forgotten that body. It belonged to his most hated rival, the boy that would forever have the upper hand. And at that moment, all Draco wanted to do was tear off his own clothes and grind that body into the ground, until he forgot everything—where they were, who they were, _what_ they were—and just take what should have been his long ago.

"You know," Potter said, one leg bent, his elbow resting on his knee, his torso twisted towards Draco, "You can still take me up on that offer about that picture." Potter smirked disarmingly at Draco's partially open mouth. Finally, after collecting himself, and ignoring the thousand questions running through his brain, Draco got his voice back, and asked the question that was foremost in his mind:

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out her, Potter?" The black haired boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought that was rather obvious, Malfoy." Draco's eyes flickered briefly between Potter's legs. After a few moments, he finally raised his eyes to the Gryffindor.

"Perhaps you could show me again?"

---------------

Harry and Draco had gone flying the next day down at the Quidditch pitch. No one had been around, and they both were eager to get up in the air.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, turning to look at the boy beside him as they stared at the lake, perched from their brooms.

"Yah?" was the casual reply.

"I know this isn't any of my business—"

"Merlin, Malfoy, you've seen me naked—and _liked_ it—and you're worried about something being your business?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned his broom slightly, so he could properly face Harry.

"Yah, alright. So you're sure you don't mind me asking why you've been moping around the castle these past few months?"

Draco saw Harry's mouth tighten, his eyes immediately darting away.

"You're right, Malfoy. That isn't any of your business."

"What the _fuck_ Potter—"

"_ALRIGHT!_" shouted Harry exasperated, running his fingers through his hair. "God, you whine like a girl."

"I don't fuck like one."

They stared at each other hard. Draco looked away first.

"You've been harder to piss off, that's the only reason I care."

"You don't care at all, Malfoy." Draco looked at him, ready to retort angrily, until he noticed that Potter was smiling at him.

"Ha ha," Malfoy said, his face pinched with frustration.

"Look, it's a sensitive subject for me, okay? And you're definitely the last person I'd enjoy talking about it with."

"Well, don't think I enjoyed coming to _you—_"

"Correction, you came _for_ me—"

"Oh shut UP, Potter. You can be so…"

"Like you?" Harry grinned at him, bumping his broom against Draco's. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Yah, sure. Like me."

They were both silent then, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'll tell you, what I can. But I need time."

Draco nodded. Then, grinning like a maniac, he smacked his broom against Harry's hard, and began rushing quickly away.

"I betcha can't catch me, Potter!"

"Goddamnit Malfoy, you could have killed me!" Harry shouted, chasing after him.

------------------

"So what about you?" Harry asked, after he told his pawn to move ahead a couple spaces to take Draco's castle.

They were sitting in the Great Hall as it was deserted.

Three days had passed since their Quidditch encounter.

"What about me?" Draco said offhandedly, staring around the chessboard, murmuring his instruction to his knight, telling it to bloody well do its job properly.

"You know what I mean. You're a Malfoy." Harry watched his rook get obliterated by Draco's knight.

"Thanks for reminding me. You know, I'd almost forgotten. Considering I've spent my last few days fooling around with Harry _Potter_."

"Don't make it sound so terrible. You seemed to be enjoying me a hell of a lot last night." Harry's queen moved immediately to take Draco's knight. It shattered and a piece flung through the air and hit Draco's forearm. Draco glared at the queen hatefully, but it was staring up at the ceiling in innocence.

"Don't let it go to your already big head, Potter. And I _wasn't_ referring to your _cock_." Draco's rook moved into position to take Harry's queen.

"Seriously, Malfoy. What's with your bloodline?"

Draco pondered the question for a few minutes, before finally giving a reply.

"If I let you in on the biggest secret of all time—will you tell me why you're so bloody miserable?"

Harry stared down at the chessboard, watching his queen move out of harm's way, taking one of Draco's pawns as it went before answering.

"If I tell you enough that you get the gist of it…will you promise not to ask me for specifics?"

The pleading look in Harry's eyes distracted Draco so much that he gave his chess piece a bad call.

The piece looked at him in complete horror before trudging slowly towards its doom. Draco, after realizing what he had done, swore.

"Gosh, Malfoy, I thought you never let your guard down." Draco glared at him.

"This is entirely your fault."

And Harry knew that he wasn't talking about the game.

----------------------

"We've always gotten our way."

Harry looked up at Draco, over the top of his Quidditch magazine, with a questioning look.

"Who has?"

Draco shook his head, scratching out something he had written on the piece of parchment that was his Potions' essay.

"The Malfoys, Potter. We have always gotten our way."

Harry snorted and shut the magazine.

"Meaning what exactly?"

Draco regarded him for a few moments before placing his quill down on the desk.

"Go back a few years, to our very first year at Hogwarts. A young, devilishly good looking blond was standing on the steps outside the Great Hall doors, waiting to be sorted into the house that his entire bloodline had been sorted into."

"Now, picture another young boy, who looked ridiculously scrawny in his brand new robes, glasses that made his already large eyes unnaturally large, and a scar that revealed his identity to the entire world, without even opening his mouth. Are you following me?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off.

"Shut up. I know you do. Now, to set the scene. The devilishly good looking blond youth straightens his arm towards the other boy, to take his hand in a handshake that would seal their friendship. For _life_. Yet, this said boy refuses said handshake, thereby causing a chain reaction of events that now lead up to this very moment."

"Now let's put names to these boys, shall we? That blond youth is a Malfoy. The youngest, and next air to the greatest Wizarding family in all of Europe. He has been given everything his entire life. He was promised _everything_. But there was only one thing that this young boy had wanted at that moment…and he was refused. The boy who had refused his friendship was none other than the great _Harry Potter_. In that moment, instead of friendship, a bond of _hatred_ formed and would only worsen as the years went on."

"My bloodline, Potter? My bloodline is my identity. A Malfoy gets everything he desires. I had no clue of your existence until I found a picture of your parents, holding you as a baby, in my father's study, and from that day, you were my friend. Maybe not in truth, but in my heart, my _soul_, you were my friend. You gave me strength when I felt fear. You gave me hope when I felt there was none. I had no idea who you were- just that you were alive. And that one day, _one day_, I would meet you. And I would be able to ask you the question that I've always wished to…but when I did. When I _got_ that chance. You denied me. _You_. Not the bloody Weasel. Not Gryffindor versus Slytherin, not Dumbledore, not society, _no one_…just you Harry Potter. You denied me the only thing I wanted. And now…" Draco trailed off, his voice cracking with emotion, with everything that had been bottled up inside him for so many years, "…now, I feel as if I owe you my life. And I want to hate you for it. But I…can't…"

For a long time, neither of them spoke, and they sat, staring into space, both feeling the weight of the blond boy's words. Harry had never known the extent of Malfoy's feelings, and probably would never comprehend what he had gone through, all those years, living with the memory of Harry's immediate rejection of his friendship. He had never even considered that it would have impact at all.

Malfoy looked at everyone else shallowly. Why would he think anyone would see _him_ any other way?

"For what it's worth…" Harry began slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I do regret the anguish I've caused you. These past few days…besides the sex I mean…you've been…" Harry really had no idea how to say the words so they made sense. Because in reality – Malfoy had been the same taunting, annoying, rude and obnoxious person. But it was if…every insult had been laced with a grudging complement, and every punch to Harry's arm had only been a sign of affection. Harry felt that Malfoy was the same old Malfoy. But the strange thing was…Harry _liked_ it. The last thing he wanted was a sappy, romantic Malfoy.

He saw Malfoy's mouth twitch in amusement.

"I understand Potter."

It would suffice. For the time being.

----------------

"I'm surprised it's not freezing up here," Harry murmured quietly, leaning his head back against the brick wall of the Astronomy Tower, Draco's head resting on Harry's thigh.

Draco snorted.

"You idiot. We cast a warming charm on ourselves before we came outside, remember?"

They were both tired from their midnight stroll around Hogwarts that evening and had ended up in the Astronomy Tower in the early hours of the morning. The days had slowly been creeping by, and they had come to learn each other's habits (and teased each other about them) and also found they had a lot in common when it came to simple things.

Politics was another matter.

"I still can't believe that your dad's actually on our side," muttered Harry, shifting his position slightly, stretching his limbs.

Draco turned on his side to face Harry, looking up at him with a bitter expression.

"So intent on thinking the worst of us then, Potter?"

"That's not what I mean, Malfoy. And you know it."

Silence.

"I'm glad." It was so soft that Draco had barely caught it, but when he realized what Harry had said, he sat up abruptly.

"Really?"

Harry nodded and smiled wickedly.

"I mean, if you curse as well as you fuck, we're _sure_ to kick Volde—"

He was cut off rather forcefully as Draco's tongue shoved its way into his mouth.

---------------

They were sitting in front of a fireplace in the room of requirement; Harry had informed Draco that the room would change into whatever you wished it to be. Draco had wished for a replica of the Slytherin common room, to piss Harry off, but then decided to blend the two.

When they had entered the room, he was amazed at how well the two suited each other.

Apparently it didn't clash so badly after all.

They hadn't said anything in over an hour, but Draco was eager to finally discover what Harry was so miserable about.

"Listen Potter. It's been long enough, it's time you tell me—"

"I know Malfoy. I'm about to."

"Oh."

Harry sighed heavily, resting his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"This isn't easy, you know."

"No one said it was, Potter. Just talk and I'll listen. _That_ is simple." Draco saw Harry grimace slightly.

"I guess it really is simple. I've been so miserable because…well…I'm in love."

Draco whistled. "Damn, no wonder why you're miserable." Harry smacked him. "What!"

"It's not _being_ in love that's the problem. It's the person I'm in love _with_."

"Ah…that's the 'specifics' you didn't want me to ask about, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, that's fine. But I must say I _am_ curious to know who has won the heart of the great Harry Potter."

"That's exactly what I mean, Malfoy. This person doesn't see me that way. I'm just…"he trailed off, grappling for something to fill in his thought.

"Harry." Harry looked up in surprise.

"Yah," he said softly. Draco shrugged.

"So, I'm going to assume it's a guy…"

"It'd be wrong to assume that."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, well, it wouldn't be _wrong_…" Draco laughed at him, shaking his head.

"Potter, what the hell does it matter what anyone else thinks of you? Hell, I don't even know if _I'm _gay."

"You're not." The words were said with such conviction that Draco turned to him, startled.

"And what the hell would you know about that?"

Harry looked at him, his eyes hazy in the firelight. Draco thought he had seen sympathy within their depths.

"Malfoy…you've never been attracted to any other guy. You came to me because you could no longer get off to thoughts of any of those ridiculous pureblood Slytherin girls. I don't blame you. They're cold as ice. But despite your glacial exterior…you _burn_. You burn for something far greater, and you thought you found it in me. Perhaps you did. For now. But I'm just a quick fix, Malfoy. Believe me."

When Harry looked up at Draco, he saw a deep anger burning in his eyes, but Harry was not surprised or startled by it. He expected it.

"Fuck. You."

And they did.

------------------

It was the night before Hermione and Ron would return to Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco were outside in the courtyard, in the same position Draco had discovered Harry in. Harry was crouched between Draco's bare legs, brushing the pads of his fingers lightly up and down his inner thighs. Draco watched him with rapt interest as Harry's tongue traced slow, tantalizing patterns over his skin.

"I already know what you're going to say, Potter." Draco grunted, as Harry spread his legs further apart. Harry didn't even look up when he answered.

"Then I guess it won't be so hard saying it." Draco growled and shoved Harry onto his back, erection digging into Harry's thigh. The sudden reaction made Harry moan; Draco had never attacked him like this before.

"I could have fallen for you Harry. I suppose you think you're doing both of us a favour."

Harry reached up and trailed his fingers through Draco's hair, his eyes as bright as they were the first night Draco had seen him out here.

"You'll fall in love, Draco. And when you do, the pull between you will be unlike any you've ever known."

Staring up at the canopy over his bed, Draco let out a long sigh. Potter had been a good friend to him, and he felt almost guilty for angering him. But it was ridiculous that he was getting so worked up over him pursuing Granger. She was single, and he wanted her. It wasn't as Potter didn't know he was actually on the _good_ side. They'd all end up as war heroes either way. It was only a matter of time.

And for _now_, Draco believed he had found the person that he'd always been searching for. The pull that Potter had mentioned…he felt it every time he looked at Granger across the hall, in his dreams…and especially when she kissed him. There was no mistaking that he was falling in love with the one woman everyone would kill him for pursuing.

But it didn't matter. What mattered was that Draco had found what he had been looking for all along.

He got up and began to head out of the dungeons (to find Potter and set him straight—not literally).

Harry's words echoed in his ears, unearthing who he really was—

_One sick fuck_

* * *

Please review this chapter! I'd REALLY appreciate it!

Madi Black


	5. The Way Things Are

Author's Note: I'd really like to thank all of those who waited patiently for my previous chapter and then reviewed it most favorably! I hope you review this one with as much love as you did the other one ). Especially because you didn't have to wait so long for it ;)! It's much shorter than my last three chapters, but still longer than the first chapter!

Chapter 5: The Way Things Are

"And that's all there was to it," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, looking nonchalant.

He had just finished telling Hermione and Ginny about his brief affair with the infamous Draco Malfoy last year, during the Christmas holidays. He'd left out _quite_ a few details, specifically the ones about him being in love with someone, and Malfoy being a good guy.

_They probably couldn't handle that_ thought Harry.

"That's incredible!" shouted Ginny, bubbling with excitement. "I can't believe it. Does anyone else know?"

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable for a second, before admitting quietly, "Fred and George know."

Ginny looked a bit startled at that. "So you and the twins _did_ become pretty close over the summer. Ron was right after all."

Harry looked so shocked and so ready to burst out of his skin, that she took a slight step backwards.

"Oy, Harry, are you alright? Ron and I both didn't mean like _that!_" Ginny said desperately, trying to calm Harry down.

Harry shook his head, brushing it off. "No!…No. Don't worry about it Gin, I was thinking about…something else." Harry smiled reassuringly. Ginny didn't look convinced.

After hearing the story, Hermione was feeling slightly confused. And upset. And she couldn't seem to figure out why.

"Are you two still seeing each other then?" asked Hermione, looking troubled.

"No, of course not. We ended it on mutual grounds…one of those grounds being that Draco isn't actually gay."

"What do you mean he isn't _gay_?" Ginny asked, confused. "How does that make any sense? Unless…you're a _girl_, Harry…"

Harry looked offended. "I most certainly am not!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It makes perfect sense, Ginny. Malfoy must be bisexual. Right Harry?"

"Not quite," replied Harry. "We concluded that he was just having a sexuality crisis."

"A _what?_" exclaimed Ginny, her eyes wide.

"Harry means that he wasn't exactly _sure_ what he was attracted to. But I guess Harry sort of…encouraged him in the right direction. I mean! Right direction for _him_, Harry."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "I know what you mean, Hermione. And it's fine…nothing wrong with being straight either." Harry winked at them.

Ginny scoffed. "Right. Malfoy sounds a bit fucked up, if you ask me."

"He _isn't!_" scolded Hermione and Harry at the same time. Both of them immediately looked embarrassed.

Ginny whistled. "Uh…seems to me that you're _both_ rather fond of him."

Harry shook his head immediately. "Nope, I just think we're actually on good terms now. As _friends_. He really isn't so bad. And besides…" Harry trailed off, but caught himself. He had just been about to say that he was interested in someone else. "Malfoy's probably figured out what he wants now."

"_What_? _WHO!_" Hermione said, almost bouncing up and down. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I never _said_ who, Hermione. I said 'what', and why do you want to know anyway? I would have thought that lipstick had worn off by now…"

"It has!" Hermione said quickly, looking flustered. "I was just curious! I mean, you two were so close, and now he seems to be interested in someone else…well, it just seemed a bit mean."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Believe me, Hermione; I'm not interested in Malfoy anymore in the slightest. I've got my own problems to deal with."

"Meaning _you_ like someone else too?" Ginny said, grinning at him coyly. Harry looked at her, horrified.

"Bugger off Ginny!" he exclaimed, turning around abruptly, heading towards the portrait.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" shouted Ginny after him.

Harry turned around to look at them. "Actually, to find Malfoy. We've got a few things we need to discuss."

"Ohhhh…have _fun_, Harry!" Ginny teased, waving at him exuberantly. Harry made a face at her and left.

Hermione stood silently as she listened to Ginny's giggling about two ridiculously good looking boys getting together.

"Don't you think so Hermione?"

But Hermione didn't answer. She was already heading out the portrait hole.

_I've got to figure out what's wrong with me_, she thought, making a beeline for the library.

---------------------------

With only an hour before curfew, Harry headed towards the dungeons, intent on finding Malfoy and explaining to him that there was no way in hell he'd allow him to go anywhere near Hermione.

His anger had started to build on the way down there and as he turned a sharp corner he let out a vicious curse as he collided with a hard body and toppled to the floor.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring down into liquid grey eyes.

"For fuck sakes, Malfoy," Harry grunted, immediately scrambling off him and standing up. Malfoy sat up and began to dust his robes off, glaring up at Harry.

"Maybe if you'd watch where you're going, _Potter_, that wouldn't have happened."

"Don't, I'm not here to argue with you about pointless things. I need to talk to you about Hermione."

"If you think I'm going just going to stop pursuing her because _you_ have a problem—"

"I can't fucking _stop_ you, Malfoy. But Ron's my best friend, _he_ obviously wants her. You can't just go after someone when they're practically with someone else!"

"_Practically_ doesn't cut it for me, Potter. Granger seemed rather taken with me."

"You _idiot_," Harry said angrily, grabbing onto the front of Malfoy's robes, and slamming him against the stone wall. "She was under a bloody _spell_. Fred and George gave her some god awful lipstick on the train, and it messed with her personality and turned her into this…this—"

"Sex crazed maniac?" supplied Draco helpfully, looking amused. Harry grimaced.

"Shut up! She couldn't control what she was doing, okay? She kissed _me_ for crying out loud."

"She WHAT!" Draco yelled loudly, looking upset. "What do you mean she kissed _you_?"

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I _told_ you," he gritted out, "she couldn't control what she was doing. Except we were lucky—the lipstick _should_ have caused her to go after _every_ guy…instead, she only went after Ron and me."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "She didn't tell you she kissed _me_?"

Harry looked at him blankly.

"No."

"I see."

There was a few moments pause before,

"That's why you're interested then. Because she reeled you in."

"No one _reels_ me in, Potter," Draco said aggressively. However, Harry could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Look, Malfoy…" Harry couldn't believe he was actually about to suggest this, "The spell seemed only intent on hitting the three of us…it must mean something. Maybe…since you're not one of her best friends like Ron and I…it must mean something more. Do you…want me to talk to her? Maybe she—"

"If you think I need your pity Potter—"

"For fuck sakes Malfoy, I don't _pity_ you! I was just trying to be _helpful!_"

Draco looked at him in surprise.

"You want to help me? But just five minutes ago you were ready to hex my balls off because I told you I wanted to pursue Hermione."

"Yah but you seemed really upset about it, I—" Harry paused, blinking. "Did you just call her "Hermione"?"

Draco flushed. Harry's eyes widened.

"You _are_ serious about her."

"As if it's any concern of yours. I was serious about _you_, but you turned me down like I was nothing more than a good fuck."

"You were a good fuck, Malfoy."

Draco would have slapped him, if Harry had said that statement any other way. But Harry was looking at him with something akin to affection and slight concern. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

A Malfoy _never_ did that.

"Well don't…think too much on it. I was having a sexuality crisis after all," Draco said, trying to sound confident. Harry nodded slowly.

"You know Potter— you play your part rather well. Sticking up for Granger, I mean. The rest of the school's been talking about you, her and the Weasel all shacking up rather cozily together. It's enough to make me laugh. And vomit."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care what they think."

"No, I suppose you don't. But _I_ know that you're not interested in Granger. You're in love with some nameless male. Have you told _anyone_ about him?"

"Only one."

Despite himself, Draco looked surprised. And slightly offended.

"Who the fuck have you told, Potter?"

"Fred," was the quick, deadpanned reply.

A slow grin formed on Draco's mouth as he regarded the green-eyed boy in front of him. Draco recalled the twins sitting at the staff table in the Great Hall, that night at dinner. He had seen one of them wink at Harry.

_Perhaps I'm not in the dark as I had originally thought_…

"Well. That _is_ interesting, Potter, I must say. I mean, I always figured it'd be a Weasley; it was just narrowing it down to which one. Or should I say _two_? Do you fuck them one at a time, or are you more of a _ménage_ kind of guy?"

"_Stop_ trying to figure me out, Malfoy. I told you I'd never tell you. _Leave_ it."

"And if I choose not to?" Draco asked, looking like the cat that had just caught the canary.

Harry's mouth twisted into a resemblance of Snape's. "Then I'll go straight to Dumbledore with your secret, Malfoy. I'm sure your _daddy_ will be _thrilled_ with the job you've done. And I'm sure it'll come out that you were my personal fuck toy. What will everyone say to _that_? Unlike you, I don't mind. Everyone will just think I was trying to seduce you to _my_ side."

Draco's hands curled into a fist, and his entire arm shook violently. He took a step closer to Harry and said, in a very controlled voice, "My dear Wonder Boy, I gave you my word. And a Malfoy's word is sacred."

"Yah, just like your own skin, eh Malfoy?" Harry scoffed, eyeing Draco's now closer figure. When Harry had attacked Malfoy earlier that day, he had felt nothing but blinding hot anger. Now…he was not so sure. He felt as if his nerves were on fire.

"Of course, Potter. A Malfoy's word is as sacred as their own life. But, changing the subject back to you, _why_ are you so obsessed with keeping Granger away from me? Afraid the Weasel will blame you if she chooses me?"

"You haven't got a fucking clue, Malfoy. And I don't see how it's any of your concern," Harry growled, glaring at the blond.

"You don't seem to focus on much else these days," Draco stated softly, his smile only half mocking.

"Jealous Malfoy?" Harry grinned cruelly at Draco and Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Don't toy with me Potter, I'm in no mood for your games."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last year when you asked me to bring a pair of handcuffs."

"How sweet of you to remember, Scarhead."

"You can't say truthfully you haven't thought about it, either, Ferret Face."

"You're right. I can't."

They stared at each other intently. Harry sighed, moving towards the wall and slumped tiredly against it, his head in his hands and mumbled something quietly.

Draco's body stiffened. "_What_ was a mistake Potter? You coming here or what happened last year?" Draco drawled.

Harry lifted his head, and his face showed that it seemed to pain him a great deal. He shrugged a shoulder, as though he wasn't sure of his answer. "Both…neither…god, I have no clue anymore."

The blond looked at Harry helplessly, as he too lacked any answer.

"I'm sorry then," he murmured as Harry's bright eyes turned to him in surprise.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Malfoy. It was my fault anyway."

Draco made a revolted sound at the back of his throat and stepped into Harry's personal space.

"What _is_ it with you, Potter? Do you have to be the goddamn hero _all_ the time?"

"Excuse _me_ for being honest!" Harry spat angrily, standing up to his full height against the wall.

"No. No more fighting," Draco said, putting up his hands in surrender, the anger fading from his voice. "I want to know the real reason why you're so uptight about me being interested in Granger. I already _know_ you're not interested in girls, so don't try that excuse."

Harry frowned at him. "I wasn't going to, Draco."

Draco laughed loudly. "Don't pout, _Harry_, your lips are already delicious enough as it is." Draco cooed dramatically, leering at him.

Draco was surprised at how much Harry's grimace pierced through him painfully. He pushed it aside immediately.

"I'll ask Hermione if she's interested in you Malfoy. But if she isn't…I want you to leave her alone. I'm sure you can find another enemy around here to fuck around with."

Draco's eyes turned icy as they gazed upon Harry's face.

"I wanted _you_, but you're in love with someone _else_," Draco said sarcastically. Harry looked as though he were trying his best not to cry.

"I don't know how much longer I can pretend like all of this doesn't affect me…" Harry trailed off, his eyes closing. When he opened them, he said softly, "I never meant to hurt you."

Draco forgave Harry everything then and swore that he'd kill the man who was too much of a prat to realize how much Harry loved him.

"Harry…if you'd just tell him—"

"_NO!_" Harry screamed, his voice carrying off the walls as he shoved Draco away from him and ran as fast as he could away from the dungeons. Draco had half a mind to go after him, to talk some _sense_ into the boy…but it was no use. Draco had never had any right, or claim to Harry Potter.

But, Draco thought, in bitter amusement, he would have a better friendship with him. One day.

_After this bloody war was over_.

Draco made his way back to his dorms, his face thoughtful as he wondered what Hermione (the one who was not spell-induced) actually thought of him. He had always wondered what lay behind all that bookishness. He wondered if that spell had only brought out what was hiding, so eagerly, underneath.

Without looking where he was going, Draco was a close second from walking head first into Professor Snape. The Professor had watched his slow walk and had immediately shot out his arm to prevent the boy from walking into him. Draco looked up at the man, his eyes not really registering his Potions' Professor, and Godfather.

"Hullo Severus," Draco said dully, with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Come," Severus said, steering Draco into his private chambers. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

This isn't really a 'cliffy', but it's as close to one as I've gotten since the third chapter, when you all waited to see what would happen after Hermione had the wine.

Did Snape hear everything?? Is he going to tell Draco's father?? What does he think about Draco messing around with the student who's given him the most grief for so many years??

Find out…soon! I've already written the next chapter ;). But I'm waiting on YOUR REVIEWS!

Madi Black


	6. Shades of Grey

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This chapter (I think) is my longest one yet. I hope it has enough drama to satisfy you all P. I'd really appreciate your feedback on it, so I can feel good about myself and continue on with the story ;). If there are any questions, feel free to leave a review with it and I'll definitely respond ASAP. Except if you start asking me about things that I haven't or can't mention, you won't get an answer, but I'll be happy to tell you again that I can't tell you . I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed my last chapter, and I hope you all (and more of you!) review this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Shades of Grey

Draco was holding his cup and saucer delicately in his hands as he sipped the hot beverage slowly, savoring the liquid carefully on this tongue. The blond youth knew that Snape had placed a calming drought into his drink and he silently thanked his godfather for the small gesture.

It seemed as though every time he dealt with either Potter or Granger, his nerves were always shot to hell afterwards. Funny how they both had Muggle ancestry. And Gryffindors. And always pissed him off to no end.

Draco was starting to notice a pattern.

"I don't suppose you'd like to skip the conversation and just add some brandy into this tea," Draco said, only half jokingly, staring longingly at the shelf that held Severus' alcohol mixtures behind where Snape was now sitting.

A slight flicker of a smile graced Snape's mouth.

"You know Draco, carrying on a conversation with Potter, quite loudly I might add, in the Slytherin dungeons may have not been one of the best of your ideas."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We bumped into each other. And we were having a heated argument about—well, I'm sure you heard the whole thing anyway, since you've dragged me here to actually _discuss_ it." Draco's face twisted slightly in disgust, as though the idea of discussing what he had just talked about with Harry with his godfather was a sickening thought.

"As your godfather, I find it my responsibility to look after you, as your father and mother are now currently dealing with other matters."

"You mean dining with the Dark Lord," Draco muttered spitefully. He took a large sip of his tea, enjoying the slight burning of his tongue to take away from the dull ache in his head.

"Your parents are running many risks to spare your life, Draco. You may want to show a little more respect for what they're doing."

Draco's featured melted into the scared, anxious adolescent that he actually was.

"I _can't_…can't think about them, doing Merlin knows what, and it's all because of _me_. What the hell am I worth? They should just give me up to the Dark Lord and be done with me. I'm so…worthless." Draco's voice cracked and tears formed at the corners of his eyes, as he looked everywhere in the room but at his godfather, ashamed at his own feelings.

Snape did not answer until he saw Draco collect himself.

"You know your own worth, Draco. You will be of great service to the future wizarding world, but you must be patient, as well as faith in your parents, as they both know precisely what they're doing in ensuring your safety and separation from the Dark Lord."

"I still don't understand why we can't let Dumbledore know," Draco said, feeling lost as he stared down at his tea, as though the answer might appear before his eyes.

"It is only a matter of time before I inform him. He will appreciate the caution I have undergone in refraining from telling him. When the moment comes, all shall be revealed."

Draco nodded slowly, trying to force himself to accept that both Severus and his parents knew what they were doing. But he couldn't help but wish that Dumbledore knew of his worth, so that perhaps…

Draco shook the idea from his thoughts. It was too soon to wish to be close to the Gryffindor Trio now. For the time being, Draco was resolved to be the Malfoy that his father had raised him to be. To show his worth, he must remain in his role and never stray. No matter what the cost.

"Now Draco, onto your…more adolescent…problems," Snape said hesitantly.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hell, what else is there to say? You knew last year I was up to something during the Christmas holidays…I'm sure you've already figured out what that something was."

Snape's face held no traces of reaction, but his eyes looked extremely serious.

"I'd prefer if you told me exactly what happened."

Draco sighed and looked longingly down at the tea induced calming drought.

_So much for that_.

"Well, you spoke to me last year about why I always seemed so tired and not myself. Happier even. One evening, at the beginning of the holidays, I sort of…found Potter. In an interesting position. Of which I won't go into details…this is embarrassing enough as it is. The rest followed from there. "

"We…had an affair of sorts, I suppose. In the beginning of the year, you asked me what was wrong constantly…I was having a sexuality crisis. Girls just didn't cut it for me. When I found Potter…I never felt anything more incredible. I swear…I think I might have actually started liking him. You know, _that_ way. But he told me that I wasn't gay. He said I was just drawn to things that made me _feel_ alive. Feel like I could be more than what I am. And he's right…I always felt that with Potter. I always wanted to be more because of him."

"But recently…Fred and George created this personality altering lipstick and gave it to Hermione. She kissed Potter, Weasley and myself. I didn't know it was a spell at the time…but I felt this…_pull_ towards her…and I don't think Potter felt it, because he seemed almost unaffected by it. Maybe it's because he's gay. Maybe I'm just imagining things. But I swear it was probably the strongest thing I've ever felt for a person. I think even stronger than Potter, and believe me, Potter was an _amazing_ fuck—" Draco stopped abruptly, his face flushing bright red at the look on Snape's face when he had said that.

"Uh…sorry, that was probably too much information…"

"Perhaps. But I understand what you mean."

Draco took that as a sign to continue.

"Well, Hermione's kiss really threw me and I've no idea what to make of it, because it could have just been the spell. But now I can't get her out of my mind. I think I can _feel_ her constantly. I think I'm actually beginning to develop feelings for her."

"The fact that you're continually referring to her by her given name says as much."

Draco smacked his forehead. "God, Potter called me on that too."

"Potter isn't as thick as you and I have both made him out to be these past few years."

Draco looked at Snape as though he had grown two heads.

"What the hell? I thought you both hated each other! You've been insulting him for _years—_"

"I've been watching him very closely the past year and a half. I've noticed a change in him too. He's very withdrawn, perhaps even more so when he first entered Hogwarts. I have also noticed, and have discovered from many other teachers, that his aptitude for learning has improved greatly. He has always excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but now his abilities have reached to Transfiguration, Charms, and yes, even Potions."

"Well, that's mostly because of your remedial Potions help," Draco said, as though it were nothing.

"On the contrary. Those so called remedial Potions that everyone believed him to be taking were in fact Occulmency lessons. Potter has learned to block the Dark Lord from his mind and has now taken it upon himself to use every means available to him to increase his chances against him."

Draco looked impressed. "I always admired Potter's ability with a broom and a wand, but I guess I never knew the git actually could use his head."

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't admired the use of his head too. When he'd give it to you, I mean."

Draco almost fell off his chair; his eyes had gone unnaturally wide.

"Did you just…just…ju—"

"Make a sexual comment about what you and Potter obviously got up to during the Christmas holidays last year? Why yes, I suppose I did."

"I think Potter would be completely horrified if he knew that you knew."

"Not if he knew that I wasn't horrified by it."

Draco could only stare.

--------------------

Hermione had been in library during the hour which Harry spent in the dungeons with Malfoy. She was looking through every book she could find on personality alteration that occurred through the use of a rose petal chemical. She had the lipstick with her, and it sat, unopened, on the table beside her books. She still had half a mind to owl Mrs. Weasley informing her of her sons' most recent prank. The anger would most likely be tenfold compared to her usual reactions, as this one specifically involved Hermione, Ron, and Harry. And of course…Malfoy.

She'd probably break a few things over their heads if she was within reach.

Hermione scribbled a few notes down onto a piece of parchment that she was using. She tapped the end of her quill against her chin, wondering what on earth had possessed those twins to slip her something potent.

The book she was currently reading (_Magical ingredients and their effects!_) discussed the use of the rose petal as one of the founding ingredients in various lust potions. Its effects included slight dizziness, increase in body temperature, tingling in the hands, continuous distraction, and an extreme focus on sexual acts…

Hermione blushed at the thought of the last one, wondering if she still had traces of the lipstick in her bloodstream. She decided that the only way she could find out is if she took the lipstick to Professor Snape, so he could analyze the content distribution and inform her of all the included ingredients.

She then wondered how embarrassing it would be in all honesty. She'd be asking him an academic question, and maybe she could even get Professor Snape to give those two idiots detention!

_Wait a minute_ Hermione thought, hitting her forehead. _I'm the head girl. I can give them detention!_

With that in mind, Hermione gleefully continued scribbling notes onto her parchment. Opening another book (_Maladies that Result from Unknown Ingredients!_) Hermione glanced at the table of contents and found the familiar lust potions and flipped through the textbook to find the ingredient in question. She found the page that listed rose petals and began to skim down the page. She found, much to her disappointment, basically similar information that she found in the other books. Just as she was about to close the textbook, her eyes registered, in smaller font, a warning about the ingredient.

She looked closer and began to read the barely legible font.

_Beware this ingredient when dealing with those who have already been magically bound. The resulting circumstances will be the development of a soul bond – the equivalent of a life bond and an overpowering aphrodisiac_.

Hermione was puzzled at the mention of a previously existing magical binding between two individuals. She had no idea what that entailed, and would have immediately sought out another textbook, had it not been for Madame Pince telling her quietly that she better make her Head Girl rounds.

When Hermione gathered up her things, making a mental note to come back tomorrow to find the meaning behind a magical binding (_It could mean any type of magical binding!_), she hurried out of the library, ready to make her first after curfew rounds.

Then, before she had time to catch her breath, she remembered who the Head Boy was.

_Malfoy_.

-------------------

Draco's mouth was wide open as he stared at his godfather incredulously.

"What do you mean if he knew _you_ weren't horrified by it? How _could_ he know?"

"There are a great many things you are unaware of, Draco. This is obviously one of them."

Draco's knuckles, which had been previously relaxed before, now let out a loud crack when he curled his fingers into a tight fist. His tea had already gone cold, and sat forgotten on Snape's desk. His mind and body were a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as he regarded his Professor and godfather. Of course he _realized_ there were 'a great many things' he was clueless of – but about _Potter_?

Something was obviously wrong.

"What exactly are you saying?" Draco asked, floundering at the ridiculousness of it all. "That Potter has come to _you_? And _spoke_ to you about…_us_?" Draco had half a mind to rip Potter to pieces.

Snape's lip curled derisively.

"Actually, _Draco_, it was your loud argument that shed light upon Potter's mystery lover—_you_. What Potter _confessed_ to me was on an entirely different subject altogether." As he spoke, he stood from his chair and began walking towards the door that led back to the dungeon hallway.

Draco was up out of his chair immediately and strolled after the older man, his face a series of pointed features, distorted into harsher lines, his anger getting the better of him.

"WHAT other subject? What the hell are you talking about?"

They reached the door, and Snape turned to face Draco, looking down his long nose at him, disdain etched into every feature.

"Why…the man whom Potter is in love with."

Burning. Hot. Rage.

"He TOLD you! Why in Melin's name would he tell YOU? Unless—" Draco chuckledh darkly, "Unless he—" but the smirk on Snape's face interrupted his thought. He reeled backwards immediately, his face a strong mixture of horror and disbelief.

"No…there's no possible _way—_"

"If I may make a suggestion, Draco," Snape drawled sarcastically, guiding the blond boy out of his private chambers, "You better leave or you'll be late for your rounds with Ms. _Granger_." And with that, Snape closed the door in his godson's face.

Draco stood there, gaping like a fish, feeling as if the entire world had turned upside down.

Potter couldn't love Snape. The sentence itself was a contradiction. He _hated_ him…didn't he? And Malfoy had been so sure that it was _Fred_ whom Harry was in love with…

As he forcefully dragged himself from Snape's door, he heard Snape's voice echoing in his head, _"What Potter confessed to me…_" In that moment, Draco Malfoy felt as if he had lost all control in his life. But as he ascended the stairs, turned three corners, and walked down two deserted hallways, he began to feel the familiar tug around his naval. He watched, through his mind's eye, as all traces of his anger faded away and was replaced by a single thought.

He stopped, and slowly raised his eyes from the ground.

_Hermione_.

--------------------

Harry sat miserably on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. He wore a black sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him for his birthday that summer. As he sat there, he debated on retiring upstairs after his dramatic exit from the dungeons.

_God, I'm such an idiot_ thought Harry, raking his fingers through his hair, tugging extra hard, trying to distract himself.

It really wasn't any of Malfoy's business anyway. Fred was the only other person who knew the identity of the person he was in love with. Well, and…

Did it even matter? Who was he kidding anyway….ever since the end of summer, Harry felt more and more ill at ease. Harry knew that by the time they got back to school, everything would change. Hell, it already _had_.

What with Ginny dating like mad, Fred and George practically _teachers_, Ron falling all over himself over Hermione's new looks, _Hermione's_ 'intense' brush with her own sexuality, _Malfoy_ suddenly being interested in Hermione…and he could no longer talk to _Snape_ about any of his problems!

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe he was admitting it—but he missed the asinine bastard.

"Oy Harry – I was wondering where you were." Harry jumped, startled at the intrusion and turned around to find Ron looking at him with a curious expression. Harry smiled at him tiredly.

"Yah, don't think I'm up for sleeping right now."

Ron immediately plopped down into the seat next to him, handing Harry a long piece of parchment, giving him a lopsided grin. Harry looked down at it, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

It was a schedule—for both Harry and Ron, that described when they would practice Quidditch, go to class, study, have DA meetings, and of course, eating, sleeping and even 'lolling about' was shoved into it accordingly.

Harry would have automatically assumed it was Hermione's work, had it not been for the obvious "Ron Weasley" scrawl written all over the page.

Harry couldn't help but be deeply impressed.

"Bloody hell Ron, when did you have time to make this?"

"Well, I needed to wait for McGonagall to give us our class schedules—s'probably why I was so tired that day in Muggle Studies—I had stayed up most of the night working on it."

Harry goggled at him.

"You missed out on _sleep_ to make a _schedule_?"

"Oy, I take great offense to that. I told you this past summer that I planned on making a great many changes. This just happens to be one of them. I was hoping you'd be more supportive!" Ron's face contorted in false hurt and anger, the slight upturn of his mouth giving him away.

Harry grinned.

"It's brill Ron. Thanks."

Ron beamed. Harry went on looking at the schedule.

"I dunno if we'll continue with the DA meetings—with Umbridge gone, I think it only makes sense to open the whole thing to the school. Get everyone involved."

"Are you mad? Even with Dumbledore back, opening the doors to Death Eater kids ain't right. I mean, they'd be learning from _you_—and if we're up against a bunch of _yous_, Harry, we'd be dead before any of us had drawn our wands."

Harry had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from laughing loudly at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"Ron you _prat_—I'd be teaching all of you guys too, remember? So as you, _ridiculously_, put it—there'll be hundreds of Harry Potters running around—so we'd be on equal footing, according to your logic. But! You're forgetting something very important."

Ron looked at him as though waiting for _him_ to say something even more ridiculous.

"You have the REAL Harry Potter on your side!" Harry grinned cockily at the red head.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ah huh, how could I forget? The original Harry Potter _alone_ could take out TEN Voldemorts with _one hand_ tied behind his _back_." Harry punched Ron's shoulder playfully, proud.

"You said his name!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron gave a half grin, shrugging one shoulder.

"Yah I suppose I've been a bit of a prat about that too. I mean, it's not easy being your best mate, you know."

Harry smiled ruefully. "No. I suppose not. But you love every minute of it."

Ron punched his shoulder in reply.

---------------------

When Hermione had realized that she had to meet Malfoy, she seemed to increase her pace, as though dreading that he would mock her for being late. The blood was pounding in her ears as she ran, but not from exertion—she was actually _nervous_.

But why? It was only Malfoy. And yes, he could be incredibly annoying, ignorant and troublesome, but that's all he really was—a bully. A bully who happened to have a beautifully sculpted face, hair as light as an Angel's, and eyes that pierced right through her very being.

She knew this for certain, as she was suddenly staring right into them.

Hermione's pace had slowed considerably when she neared their pre-arranged meeting place to begin their Head duties. When she had rounded the corner, she had become distracted by the moonlight that poured in from the windows along the hallway. She had walked, trancelike, staring out of the windows, captivated by the beauty of Hogwarts in the evening.

When she stopped suddenly and turned her head, she saw him standing in the centre of the hall, staring at her, as though he too had just woken from a dream.

They stood there, staring at each other. Hermione began to walk towards him feeling a tug that forced her to continue to walk closer to the Slytherin, despite the slight twist of anxiousness in her stomach. The sound of her footsteps echoed loudly in her own ears as she walked, but she remained captivated by his gaze and trapped by the pull between their bodies.

When she finally stopped in front of him, the feeling faded and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Moments passed, and the atmosphere was then broken by the movement of Malfoy's mouth.

With that movement, and as Malfoy stepped forward into the moonlight, the image of an Angelic being disappeared and was replaced by a glacial Lucifer, whose eyes flickered dangerously. Malfoy's eyes had always been frozen pools of ice, and seemed to glint maliciously at anyone who dared to cross him. Yet the eyes that gazed upon her now were liquid silver, and they seemed to burn with an intensity that Hermione felt to her very core. She would have turned and fled had it not been for her Lioness courage that flowed through her veins.

The Lioness inside her, however, did not feel like roaring, ready for battle.

In fact…she could feel it _purring_.

"Lost track of time, Granger?" Malfoy drawled, his mouth forming into his trademark smirk.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I'm right on time," Hermione said, the annoyance clearly in her voice, her eyes narrowing at him in anger.

The blond took a step towards her, towering over her small frame. He watched her shoulders rise and fall, her lips parted slightly, and her cheeks were flushed. He lowered his mouth close to her ear.

"Then why do you seem out of breath?" He whispered heatedly, his words causing her pulse to quicken and her breath catch in her throat. She began to feel unbearably warm and stepped backwards, trying to gain control of her breathing.

Draco could feel the extreme heat between their bodies and his hands longed to rip the clothes that she wore from her body and press his body flush against her bare skin. Every nerve was on fire and he did everything in his power to keep himself in check, but his eyes were already hazing over, and he could feel himself being lost to whatever power he was under.

"Malfoy, we need to start our rounds. You should take the Slytherin dungeons and Ravenclaw, while I do Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. We'll meet in front of the Great Hall doors when we're through."

"Whatever, Granger. See you in front of the Great Hall."

Draco walked off in the other direction, while Hermione took the time to clear her thoughts.

She couldn't understand what was going on between them. She was starting to get the impression that Malfoy was actually interested in her. Didn't Malfoy realize that she had been under a spell? Or was he as clueless as Ron?

Hermione shook her head as she made her rounds to Hufflepuff, not bothering to linger any longer than she had to. Hufflepuffs rarely ever ventured out of their rooms after hours.

When she reached Gryffindor Tower, she happened upon three couples kissing, two boys trying to find their way to the Slytherin dungeons to pull a prank, and a lone girl sitting behind a statue, crying.

Hermione didn't have the heart to take points from her. She bent down beside the girl and spoke to her very quietly.

"Hello, my name is Hermione. What's your name?" The girl had looked up at her, startled, and her eyes were bright with fresh tears.

"Isabelle. I know you…you're the Head Girl. Please don't give me detention! I couldn't stay in my room; I didn't want the other girls to hear my crying. I didn't want to sit in the Common Room, because I knew someone would see me. I didn't know where else to go…"

Hermione patted her arm gently. "It's alright Isabelle; I'm not going to get you into any trouble. But I will have to take a few points away, but no one will notice them. Do you mind if I ask why you're crying?"

The girl sniffed and Hermione pulled out a handkerchief for her. The girl blew into it carefully, trying not to make too much sound.

"There's this boy in Slytherin and he always makes fun of me for being Muggleborn. He always manages to find me alone, and he tugs my hair. He tries to make me cry, but I never do it in front of him. I have to wait until night time, when no one can hear me."

Hermione immediately decided that she would find this boy and straighten this whole mess out. The girl seemed somewhat reluctant about it, but finally agreed. When Hermione helped the girl out from behind the statue, she finally got a good look at her.

She looked to be in third year; she had medium length brown hair and violet blue eyes. Hermione gave her a hug and when she pulled away, the girl was smiling happily. Hermione noticed how pretty the girl was.

_This boy must be out of his mind_ she thought, escorting the girl back into Gryffindor.

Hermione made her way down to the entrance doors to the Great Hall, and found Malfoy there, his back against the wall, his arms crossed, looking extremely bored.

Hermione walked up to him and asked if he had found anyone.

"Yah, a few kissing Ravenclaws, and a few fucking Slytherins." Draco grinned wolfishly at her, pushing off from the wall. Hermione made a face at him.

"Honestly Malfoy, can't you Slytherins control yourselves?"

"Not when we've got a craving for fresh meat."

"Ugh. You're barbaric."

They began walking up the stairs, as they carried on their whispered conversation.

"How is it barbaric? We know what we want. When we _see_ something we want, we go after it." Hermione couldn't help but notice the very pointed once over Malfoy gave her body. She shivered, feeling as though the robes that she wore were not enough.

"Wait, why didn't you go back to the dungeons? We've finished our rounds."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you daft Granger? The Astronomy Tower, remember? If you think what we found tonight was bad, wait till you _see_ what's roaming around up there."

Hermione's stomach twisted. She really did _not_ want to see any two people having sex.

When they got up there, sure enough, there were couples lurking behind statues, in deserted classrooms, and some were just in plain sight. The amount of sexually active students was ridiculous, Hermione felt, telling a couple (from _Hufflepuff!_) to get back to their dorms immediately.

Draco was having a great time catching kissing couples and telling some of them they looked like they were sucking each other's faces off.

"10 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Get back to your dorms and for gods' sake, learn how to _kiss!_"

Hermione walked over to him after she cleared her side. She watched the couple he had hissed at scurry out of the Tower, looking mortified and embarrassed.

"Malfoy, was that really necessary? We take points from them because they're out after curfew, _not_ because of their kissing technique."

"Where's the fun in that? The only way to get them to stop doing it is to embarrass the hell out of them. That way, we're less likely to find the same couple up here kissing."

Hermione was amazed at the logic behind that statement.

"But then again, who's to say we won't find the same people with another partner." Draco said immediately afterwards, looking amused.

Hermione glared at him in disgust.

"Not everyone is as sex crazed as you make them out to be, Malfoy."

"Oh no? What makes you so sure about that Granger? Sure you were under a spell, but that doesn't mean that you didn't enjoy every minute of it."

Well, that certainly proved that he had known. And didn't seem to care.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy. Fred and George changed my personality with that lipstick. It is _not_ me."

"You say that rather defensively, as though it were a bad thing."

"Of _course_ it's a bad thing! I don't go around…_kissing_ guys!"

Draco smirked at her. "That's not all you did, Granger."

Hermione almost toppled over backwards at the memory of giving Ron a hand job.

"Oh my _god—_"

"Ah, so you forgot about it then. Interesting. I guess you obviously haven't talked to the Weasel about it."

Hermione knew that she'd probably die of embarrassment if she ever had to have that conversation with Ron. She really hoped Ron hadn't gotten the wrong idea. Hermione blushed and ducked her head slightly. _How could he not though?_

Draco was chuckling quietly at her own discomfort.

"Poor Granger. I'm sure touching that gingery anatomy must be giving you nightmares, but I'm sure the scarring will go away soon. After your dead, I mean."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you're just jealous that I wanked _him_ off and not _you_."

They were both surprised at her words, and Hermione's hand whipped up sharply to cover her mouth. She had never used that horrid word before—she didn't think that she ever would. But thanks to those two idiotic twins, her entire life was completely _over_. And now Malfoy was beginning to give her a look of avid interest.

"You know Granger, as much as you pretend to play the good girl, you have to remember one thing. Good girls _may_ go to heaven, but it's the bad girls who go _everywhere_."

"As if I'd want to go anywhere else, Malfoy. You're a Death Eater's son, and I'm Harry Potter's best friend. It's the way things are."

"I'm surprised Granger, I thought you were smarter than that. Even if you are a Gryffindor. Not everything is black and white."

"What would you know about it Malfoy? You can't even see past the end of your nose, you're so self absorbed."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say because the minute the words had left her mouth, Hermione found herself shoved up against the stone wall, Malfoy's body pressed tightly against her. Despite themselves, they both let out an animalistic groan at the contact, their minds reeling at the overwhelming pleasure, the heat becoming almost unbearable. They both felt that if they had stayed like that any longer

When Hermione got her bearings back, she pushed Malfoy away from her, breathing hard. Their breath was coming out in ragged pants; their eyes were dilated and Hermione's hands were shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked, raking his hands through his hair. Hermione had never seen him look so disheveled before. The loose strands of his hair framed his face, making his features look softer in the moonlight. And incredibly appealing.

"I…have no idea." Hermione was at a loss for words. She couldn't understand this feeling that was coursing through her veins—an aching need to press her body closer to the Slytherin boy and capture his lips with hers.

Draco was having a similar problem as he watched Hermione bite her bottom lip in concentration. His fingers flexed impulsively, aching to tug her forward by her hair and make love to her mouth.

It seemed to be getting out of control.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Draco whispered hoarsely, his arms immediately circling around her waist, tugging her forward. When their mouths met, the purr that Hermione had heard in her own mind broke free from her lips, and Draco shuddered at the vibrations, kissing her harder, his fingers digging into the small of her back. A fraction of a moment after they began kissing, a bright rose coloured light encircled them, lighting the area where they stood.

When their eyes opened, the light vanished and they broke apart immediately. Their eyes were wide in astonishment as they gazed at each other, chests heaving.

"You honestly have no bloody clue what's going on, Granger? I thought you were _intelligent_."

"Well I obviously don't know what that was, Malfoy! If I did, I would have _said_ something."

"Fat lot of use you are."

"Oh that's _rich_, Malfoy. What about you? Don't you have any idea what that was? Mr. '_I'm so much better than everyone else'_."

Draco scowled at her, his lip curling in disgust.

"Oh of course, why should a goddamn _mudblood_ know anything about something like _this_?"

Hermione, for the first time in years, felt the sting of that comment. He only noticed the effect of his comment because it had taken longer for her to reply.

"Yes of _course_. I'm just a bloody _mudblood_ to you! It's not as if I could control who my parents are, _Malfoy_. Besides! I'm _more_ than proud of where I came from, which is _more_ than I can say for _you_."

The "Death Eater scum" was implied from the loathing glare and daggers shooting at him from her chocolate brown eyes.

"As I've mentioned _before_, Malfoy—I may be a mudblood, but the fact that you've just _kissed_ me, goes against _everything_ you've ever said to me."

She stormed out of the Tower, the anger radiating off her body in waves. Draco didn't even have the chance to open his mouth in reply, for she had already disappeared into the night.

Things were becoming too complicated for his liking. Everytime he had a chance with her, he seemed to put his foot in his mouth. He highly doubted that Potter would be pleased with what he'd done. He could hear Potter's mocking laughter in his head and he wished to whatever deity that was listening that he could find the strength to last through all of this without going insane.

He gazed out at the night sky and sighed heavily. The stars twinkled mockingly at him.

He stood there for what felt like hours, wondering how on earth he managed to get into this mess. He placed his elbows on the window sill, and held his head in his hands, biting back a groan of frustration.

He did not hear the soft footsteps come up behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I thought that I might find you here."

Draco started and turned around abruptly to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"P-Professor—" Draco stuttered, immediately trying to explain himself, "I was just—"

Dumbledore held up his hand, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you forgive me for reminding you, but you are the Head Boy. You need not explain yourself."

Draco flushed in embarrassment, realizing that he had forgotten himself. Dumbledore always seemed to catch him off guard.

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore approached him and stood to his left, gazing up at the night sky as Draco had done earlier. Draco watched the older man curiously, as though expecting to be reprimanded for something he was unaware of.

"You know Draco…there are a great many things in this world that have yet to be discovered. I feel as though I may lose the rest of my hair in trying to discover all there is to know."

Draco stared at him, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Now he understood what Potter meant by Dumbledore and his idiosyncrasies; the man was definitely a tricky old codger.

"I'm also a skilled Legillimens, Draco. After all, what would any of us be without our little oddities?"

Draco immediately began to apologize but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Don't think I will hold you responsible for your thoughts. They are yours and you may do with them as you wish."

Draco still felt a bit uncomfortable at having his thoughts read, so he immediately attempted to clear his mind. He saw Dumbledore wink at him.

"You know my boy, after all my years of being Headmaster of this school, I feel as though there are still a great many things I do not know. I once felt as if I knew everything that went on in this school, but I'm afraid that it is no longer so."

_Ha_ thought Draco, unable to suppress the feeling of triumph, _couldn't even figure out that Potter and I were fooling around last year_.

When Draco saw the intrigue in Dumbledore's eyes, he cursed himself at his own foolishness. Not only did he need to learn to control what he said, but he also had to learn to control his thoughts.

_Bloody hell, soon I'll even have to start controlling my emotions_.

"Well, that won't really be necessary. Those are clearly written all over your face." The blue eyes twinkled mercilessly behind the half-moon spectacles, and all Draco wanted to do was sink into the floor.

"I congratulate you, Draco. For doing such a good job of keeping the wool over my eyes. I must say, that _is_ rather a feat all on its own. Harry is certainly a hard one to tame."

"Too difficult." Draco couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice when he said it. He really couldn't care less if Dumbledore knew the extent of his own disappointment.

"Ah, yes. I see young Harry has left his mark on you as well." Draco couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Yah, that's Potter. A regular heartbreaker."

"But I see that you have moved on with considerable ease."

The shock on Draco's face was evident and Dumbledore chuckled.

"As I said earlier, your emotions are quite clear to read. You are troubled, yes, and you seem to be keeping a very weighted secret. But you also seem to be feeling a sense of happiness. Confused though it may be, it is quite obvious."

Draco shifted on his feet uncomfortably. It wouldn't be right, he felt, to inform Dumbledore about his recent encounter with Hermione, as she was Head Girl and it was probably against protocol. Besides, Dumbledore probably still thought he was a Death Eater. The thought bothered him a great deal.

As Dumbledore turned to Draco, he gave the younger man a reassuring smile. Draco knew then that, despite what Snape had told him, Dumbledore had known a lot more than what any of them let on.

Draco was about to speak, but suddenly his legs gave away underneath him and he fell to the ground, his head hitting the cold stone of the floor bluntly. His body shook as though someone had casted _crucio_ on him. He bit his lips till they bled in his refusal to scream.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Dumbledore waving his wand over him and a bright light surrounding him before his mind slipped into darkness.

* * *

Hope this was a good enough cliffy P.

Please review!

Madi Black


	7. Snitch

Hello everyone! Jeni-Tall has been cursing at me everyday to update this chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter (only 3 (!) and I strongly encourage you to keep reviewing! It keeps me going! This chapter was added in offhandedly, because I found that I needed it so the rest of my story made sense. The next chapter shall not take so long to post. But you need to review! And I want to encourage you to check out my other story, just for kicks D. Cheers!

Chapter 7: Snitch

The hospital wing was silent in the still morning hours as the sun crept sleepily over the horizon, filling the dreary room with a pale glow. Harry and Ron were situated on either side of one of the hospital beds, staring down at the occupant, both lost in their own thoughts. Ron was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his face crumpled in worry and confusion as he gazed on the sleeping face of Hermione. Harry's eyes were glassy as he gazed down at her, his hand clenching and unclenching unconsciously. His eyes slowly moved away from her face and shifted toward the bed that lay across from hers on the other side of the wing.

Draco's face was a picture of serenity in the morning light and Harry watched as his chest rose steadily up and down, his breathing even, no sign or trace of his unknown ailment as he lay there. Harry couldn't understand why both Hermione and Malfoy had collapsed within moments of each other when they were in completely different parts of the castle.

Hermione had returned late that evening, after her rounds with Malfoy. Upon entering the common room, Ron had immediately turned his attention to Hermione, leaving Harry in midsentence about their usual topic of Quidditch. Harry had been too tired (and interested in hearing about Hermione's evening) to care about Ron's rudeness.

Hermione had also looked extremely tired when she greeted them, approaching the couches on which they sat wearily. Ron had asked her if Malfoy had given her any trouble while on their head rounds. Hermione had shaken her head, laughing softly.

"Malfoy gives everyone trouble. But I can handle him."

"Just like you handled him in our third year! Blimey, that walloping you gave him was brilliant!"

Hermione and Harry laughed, remembering the look of absolute horror on Malfoy's face when she had slapped him.

It was some ten minutes later, while they continued to discuss the hilarity of all the pranks pulled on Malfoy that Hermione began to feel slightly dizzy. When Harry mentioned the shrieking shack incident, her vision began to swim. She managed to stand up evenly and walk towards the stairs, Ron and Harry following her in mid conversation. They began to ascend the stairs, Harry and Ron whispering to each other quietly.

"And honestly – you'd think that he had nightmare hair for all the gel he puts in it," Ron said, making a face and Harry chuckled.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron said eagerly, wanting her to continue the insults with them.

Hermione, having still felt the bitter sting of anger after her conversation with Draco, felt a voice from deep within her answer harshly, "It makes me sick." After she spoke, her eyes rolled back in her head and her body swayed backwards into Harry and Ron.

With Seeker and Keeper reflexes, they both caught her just in time. Ron lifted her up in his arms as they both ran down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower and towards the hospital wing.

When they finally got there, they had almost run headlong into Dumbledore—and a floating unconscious figure of Draco Malfoy.

Harry had been caught off guard by the presence of the blond—it was Ron who spoke up immediately.

"Sir! Hermione's just fainted—and we have no idea why." Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping figure of Hermione and smiled.

"It seems we have quite the mystery on our hands, boys." Dumbledore looked at Harry then, watching Harry's eyes as they stared at Malfoy's face.

"He'll be alright, Harry. Just a small blow to the head, but he'll recover."

Harry's head jerked up, his eyes blazing.

"I couldn't care less about what happens to him. _Hermione_'s my best friend." The first statement was said without any serious conviction, which caused Dumbledore to only raise an eyebrow at him. Harry coiled back as though he had been bitten. Dumbledore knew.

Luckily, Madame Pomfrey came out then, rushing them all inside. Ron had laid Hermione on the hospital bed, staring at her with obvious worry. Harry was distracted by Dumbledore's conversation with Madame Pomfrey, and he tried to listen intently to what was being said. Despite his attempt, he heard nothing that registered to him. But Harry did not miss Pomfrey's startled glance at him when she hurried away to her office to get her equipment, and Harry cursed inwardly at Malfoy's big mouth.

Within minutes of Madame Pomfrey exiting the wing and into her own private office, the hospital wing doors opened and Snape had strolled into the wing, his robes billowing behind him. Ron hadn't noticed his entrance for he was drifting in and out of sleep. The hair on Harry's arms stood on end and he had to repress a shudder of anticipation. Perhaps he could finally get to talk to Snape, without having to worry about any of his classmates overhearing.

Harry watched Snape walk towards Dumbledore and when he saw Draco lying on the bed, he immediately walked towards his side and peered down at the sleeping form of his godson. Harry waited, his breath held, for Snape to realize that he was in the room. Finally, Snape's eyes rose from the blond. When his gaze settled on Harry, something in his eyes flickered but faded instantly as he turned away and towards Dumbledore.

Quietly, he spoke to the older man. "What happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

"He suddenly collapsed while I was speaking to him in the Astronomy Tower. He unfortunately hit the floor before I had time to prevent him from falling."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I was surprised, my boy. I wasn't expecting him to collapse after a mere conversation with me."

Snape's lip curled. "Maybe you sifted through his thoughts too much."

"Actually, he didn't." A low groan from the bed, and a rustling of sheets, and Draco Malfoy's eyes opened, squinting slightly at the two men standing near his bed.

"Malfoy." The blond jumped and jerked his head to the right. Harry was standing beside his bed.

Harry had been listening intently to the exchange between Snape and Dumbledore until he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Malfoy was moving slightly in his bed. He had crept closer, unbeknownst to Dumbledore and Snape, and waited for Malfoy to finally open his eyes.

When Harry spoke, Snape and Dumblelore looked at him. Dumbledore was twinkling again and Snape's mouth twitched slightly in amusement.

"Potter, can you hand me some of that water? My mouth's dry."

Without a word, Harry poured Malfoy a glass of water and handed it to him. Malfoy attempted to reach it, but struggled. Harry silently pressed his hand against Malfoy's chest to keep him from moving, and he placed the rim of the glass against Malfoy's lips and helped him drink.

Malfoy's eyes never left Harry's as he began drinking the water in the glass. Harry looked back at him, his eyes blank from what Draco could see.

"How very kind of you, Harry," Dumbledore said, stepping closer to the boys. Harry could imagine Snape's eyes rolling.

"Thanks," Malfoy whispered hoarsely as he finished the glass and Harry removed it from his mouth and placed it back onto the table beside him. Snape stepped closer to the three men and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you remember the events that transpired before you became unconscious?"

Malfoy took a deep breath and shifted to make himself comfortable on the bed. He was annoyed at the way Potter kept looking at him.

"I remember my rounds with Granger and then my conversation with Dumbledore."

"Professor," both Harry and Snape corrected at the same time. Snape looked at Harry, and Harry's cheeks flushed slightly.

Draco glanced between the two of them, grimacing.

"Oh god, I feel ill." Draco then remembered the conversation he had had with Snape that evening before he had found Hermione. It seemed as if the truth were staring him right in the face.

"Don't, Malfoy. Assuming only gets you into trouble," Harry warned quietly, his mouth barely moving. Draco smirked and chose to ignore him.

"As I was saying, _Professor_ Dumbledore did not sift through my thoughts. I have no idea why I suddenly ended up on the ground and frankly I don't—" Draco stopped suddenly, when his eyes looked across the room. Ron had been disturbed the commotion and was standing up. When Draco's eye had caught his movement, he also caught sight of a person sleeping in the bed across from him.

It took barely a second for Draco to register whom that person was, and his upper torso launched itself off the pillows to get a better look. Harry immediately grabbed onto him, his eyes narrowing at him.

"We don't know what happened either. But you should care. Because it happened to Hermione too."

Draco said nothing, his gaze not leaving the sight of Hermione, pale as death, lying in the hospital bed. Ron had noticed the look on Draco's face when he caught sight of Hermione and he stepped into place beside Harry, his face twisted as he looked at Malfoy.

"What do you care, Malfoy? What's she to you but a…" Ron trailed off quietly, his face slightly red with anger, his hands twisting in front of him.

Draco looked up at him. His face held no signs of quarrel or rudeness. He looked pained. Then Draco did something that caused Ron to take a step back in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

The impact of the statement had knocked the wind right out of Ron, and his eyes were wide in the dark room. Harry had no reaction to Malfoy's statement as he carefully pushed Malfoy back against the pillows, moving them so he could sit up properly. While Ron got his bearings back, Harry chanced a glance at Snape.

He regretted it instantly, because Snape was looking right at him. His cheeks heated and he cursed inwardly at being such an idiot.

"Potter, a word, if you please."

Without giving Harry time to answer, Harry strolled away, walking towards the hospital wing doors. Ron was watching the retreating figure of Snape, as he spoke to Harry.

"What could that wanker possibly want to talk to you about?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, smiling at Ron. Ron looked abashed.

"Uh, sorry sir. I mean, Professor Snape."

"I haven't the slightest idea, Mr. Weasley, but I don't think it would be wise to assume as Mr. Potter might tell you."

Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

"Assume what?"

Draco snorted and Ron looked at him in surprise.

"Malfoy, what do you know about this?"

"I think I'll leave that to Potter to explain that one."

"Shut up, Malfoy or I'll break your nose, sick or not."

"Nice to know things haven't changed."

Harry was going to reply nastily, until he saw Snape waiting at the doors for him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ron, stay with Hermione. Ignore Malfoy."

He began walking towards Snape, his back stiff, his eyes to the ground. He didn't know why he suddenly felt apprehensive. When the doors behind them shut, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was dark in the hallway and he felt a bit chilly.

Snape muttered '_lumos__'_ and his wand ignited, surrounding them with a bit of light, so they could see each other. Harry noticed how Snape's face looked drawn, his eyes showing traces of worry.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly.

Snape pulled out a small box and opened it. It was empty.

"When I didn't receive your daily letter, I automatically assumed something had happened.

Harry looked sheepish. "I completely forgot about it Sev—Professor," Harry corrected hastily. Snape smirked at him.

"We're alone Harry, it is of no consequence."

"I got a bit caught up with Malfoy's antics and his recent interest in Hermione. I guess—" but Harry stopped and wrinkled his nose in thought.

"You don't think it happened because of their sudden attraction to each other, do you?"

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded slowly.

"I wonder if someone tampered with their drinks."

"Well, that would be Fred and George," Harry said in amusement.

Snape looked at him curiously.

"Oh well, Fred gave Hermione wine—"

"He did _wh_—"

"Yes I _know_!" whispered Harry, pressing forward. "He gave her wine to reverse the spell that they put on her because of this lipstick they gave her. I think it…" Harry trailed off, his cheeks flushing in the pale light of Snape's wand. "I think it enhanced her sexual drives."

Snape nodded. "Malfoy told me about that this evening. I didn't think anything of it…but Malfoy and Ms. Granger had not been unconscious then."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Do you know what was in the lipstick?"

"Well, I don't. But you can ask Fred and George. They'd know."

"Oh, I intend to."

Harry nodded, running his fingers through his hair, smiling up at Snape nervously.

"So you worried about me, eh?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Potter, I warn you, do not play games with me—"

"I wasn't!" Harry looked mortified. "I just thought it was…nice."

"I am not _nice_."

"Well I _know_ that—I mean!" Harry stuttered when he saw Snape raise an eyebrow at him.

"Merlin Severus, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

They looked at each other and Harry shifted on his feet restlessly.

"You said you spoke to Malfoy tonight. Is that why he said he felt ill when we spoke at the same time?"

Snape looked at him intently. "I told him that you confessed to me whom you were in love with."

Harry looked surprised. "You didn't tell him though, did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why was he…" Harry trailed off, trying to understand why Malfoy acted so odd. Then he blinked, looking at Snape, his eyes wild.

"You didn't tell him that _we_…we…"

"We what, Mr. Potter?" Snape was looking at him coldly. Harry looked pained.

"Is Malfoy under the impression that…"

"I might have given him the idea that it is I whom you're in love with," Snape said, his eyes flashing, his lip curling into a cruel, sardonic smile as he stepped closer to Harry.

Harry swallowed heavily. "Oh," was all he could manage.

"It is close enough to the truth. Don't you think, Harry?"

Harry saw the flash of pain in Snape's eyes before he turned and walked away, leaving Harry standing alone in the darkness.

Harry and Ron had stayed by Hermione's side all through the night, no one had disturbed them but Poppy every few hours. Malfoy had gone back to sleep after Dumbledore had had a few words with him. When Harry had returned from his meeting with Snape, Ron was perched on his chair again, his head by Hermione's side. Harry had just stood there, looking at the two of them, suddenly feeling alone.

That's where he had stood now, as the sun rose, morning having finally arrived. Harry, despite having stayed up the whole night, did not feel tired. He simply felt restless and eager to return to his dormitory and take out the familiar black box that Snape had given him that summer, and write the letter that he had been desperate to write throughout the early morning hours, as he waited for sunrise.

His thoughts were interrupted then by a movement on the bed. Hermione was waking up.

Harry rushed to her side, peering down at her anxiously, and waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said quietly, blinking up at him, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light entering in through the windows.

"Hermione," he said lovingly, taking her hand in his and holding onto it tightly.

"We were sorry worried about you."

It was then that Hermione realized that she was in the hospital wing, and that Ron was sleeping by her side, and when she looked up, she saw Malfoy sleeping in the bed across from hers. She frowned and looked up at Harry.

"What happened?"

Harry's anxiety worsened. "You don't remember?"

Hermione tilted her head slightly and shrugged. "I got whoozy and passed out on the stairs. But that's not what I meant. I want to know why and how it happened."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle in relief. Typical Hermione.

"I'm sorry to say that we don't actually know why you did. Just that it happened. And you've been out the whole night. And…" Harry trailed off, looking at Malfoy.

"It happened to him too?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

Harry nodded. "He came in here the same time we brought you here."

"Did someone bring him here?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore was speaking to him until he collapsed."

"Does anyone know why it happened?"

"Not a clue. Snape's going to work on it though."

"Snape?"

"Yah, Snape's going to look into why it happened."

"Was Snape here?"

"Yes, Malfoy's his student after all."

"Oh."

Harry was amused at the string of questions that Hermione kept shooting at him, despite her just being unconscious. Madame Pomfrey came into the room then and noticed that Hermione was awake. She immediately began casting spells checking Hermione's body and mind to see if she was alright. Ron had woken up by that time and looked a lot more cheerful than he had the night before, despite his being in a weird position.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you get some sleep. I know you never shut your eyes," Madame Pomfrey said to him, before she went away, after telling Hermione she could leave. Harry had asked her about Draco and she told him that he would go as soon as he woke up. Madame Pomfrey had told Hermione that if she ever felt dizzy again, that she should immediately find a way to get to the hospital wing.

The three of them then left the hospital wing and ventured up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was in the Common Room and she rushed forward to ask what had happened.

"Don't worry Gin, everything's alright now. I'll explain it to you at breakfast."

"No you won't Harry. You're going to sleep – Madame Pomfrey will send a note to your morning class teachers, saying that you're taking the morning off," Hermione said, hugging him tightly, silently thanking him for watching over her.

Harry yawned, his weariness suddenly hitting him.

"Yah…I think I'll turn in for the morning. See you at lunch?"

The three of them nodded and said goodbye as they headed off to breakfast.

Harry rushed up the stairs, hoping the dormitory was empty and found (thankfully) that it was. He ran to his trunk and opened it hastily, finding the familiar black box and opening it eagerly.

He sighed happily when he saw a note inside it and ran to his bed and opened it immediately.

"Potter – Snitch."

Harry smiled. "Snitch" was Severus' way of saying that everything was alright. It had started during that summer when they first began their communication with each other – on friendly terms.

Harry scribbled a note in reply, thanking him, and promising that he'd write again soon after he took a nap. He took off his glasses and crawled into bed, hoping that nothing would happen in the time that he slept.

He curled his hand underneath his pillow and sighed. The last thing his tired mind registered was his hand feeling a note underneath his pillow – and then sleep overtook him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully things got a bit more information for everyone!

I'm curious to know if any of you are interested in reading a chapter of letters back and forth between Harry and Severus sometime soon, when I find a place to put that chapter in. To tell me, you must review -. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Madi Black


	8. Downright Mental Part I

Author's Note:

Hello my lovelies! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my last chapter, I sincerely appreciate it. As to the question I asked about the letters between Snape and Harry—it seemed that there was an interest for a chapter with the letters back and forth. I plan to write that chapter—but later on in the story.

This story, as you already may have noticed, is written with multiple story lines. As it goes on, the storylines begin to intertwine (as most stories often do). This particular chapter has two parts to it. This is actually the 'future' part, if you will, of the two chapters. Because the next part of the chapter actually goes BACK in time to earlier that day.

The thing is, I originally wrote the 'first' part (which is really the second) before the 'second' (which is really the first). If you notice in the beginning of this chapter, it starts off with Snape going to lunch. Originally I was going to write it going to breakfast, to coincide with the previous chapter. The only problem with that is that I didn't have anywhere to put the second half of this chapter if I set THIS chapter in the morning. So! This chapter is set in the afternoon, and the chapter following this one will be set in the morning. I hope you followed all of that!

These two parts were actually written a long time ago…I have changed them slightly while typing them up, to match the rest of the altered story, but for the most part, they're the same. In as much, this happens to be one of my more favourite chapters (along with the other one) due to the interaction between characters and some of the key dialogue. We're getting closer to the big mystery. We have this "weird connection" thing going on between Draco and Hermione…and, obviously, who the hell Harry is in love with.

I hope you all review this one as much as you reviewed my last one, and keep your eyes peeled for the chapter that connects with this! It's very important stuff!

Hope you're all having a good weekend! Cheers!

Chapter 8: Downright Mental (Part I)

Sitting in his private office, Severus Snape was getting ready to head out for lunch. He had class with his first year students afterwards, which was _always_ such a treat for him. As he began walking towards the door, he heard a familiar scuttling sound and a soft whoosh from his desk. He turned around immediately and walked towards the black box that allowed him to have frequent communication with Potter.

He opened the lid and removed the message and read it quickly.

_Severus-_

_I'm going to get some rest now, so you won't see me at breakfast or at lunch. This would probably be a good time to corner the twins about that lipstick._

_Just,_

_Harry_

Severus checked the clock on his mantel and realized Potter must have slept right through his morning classes and now lunch. He nodded to himself and folded up the letter and placed it inside his desk along with the other letters from Potter throughout the time of their correspondence. When they first started writing to each other, Harry had frequently reminded Severus that he was _not_ the "Boy Who Lived" and was simply Harry. He began ending his letters with "Just, Harry" to remind (and annoy) Severus every time he read one. Eventually it became routine and Severus had gotten used to it.

Walking towards the Great Hall from the Slytherin dungeons, Severus contemplated over the possible ingredients that had been used in the making of that lipstick. It was one thing to alter the person who used its' personality – but to also have an affect on the person who was kissed by that person with the lipstick…especially when those affects only affected _one_ particular person.

It irked him greatly to be immediately unaware of what ingredient could cause a simultaneous collapse in both persons. He supposed it would help him further to question both Malfoy and Miss Granger to discover what both of them were doing at that particular moment in time. But even still, something else could have transpired that had a delayed affect.

When he reached the entrance hallway, he gazed up at the sunlight that reflected softly off the stone floor, causing the stone to sparkle under the rays. Snape knew that the various love potion ingredients had to have been found in the cosmetic item and he began running a list of them through his mind, before reaching the Great Hall doors. He then noticed two thirds of the Gryffindor Trio and the Weasley girl coming from the stairs. They both reached the doors at the same time, along with other students. When Snape pushed open the doors for them, the Weasley girl thanked him curtly and her older brother purposefully avoided his eyes. It was Granger who looked at him intently, with her usual knowing glance, before heading off to the Gryffindor table, without looking back at him.

He supposed she was pretty in her own unique way, but Severus was positive that Malfoy's attraction to her lay in the basis of her intelligent nature. She could be very crafty, in a Gryffindorish sort of way. He saw the Weasley twins at the staff table and they waved aberrantly at their younger siblings and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione ignored them pointedly, Hermione still miffed about their ridiculous prank on her. Ron, hate having to be in the middle of things, gave Fred and George a half-hearted wave when the two girls weren't looking and immediately sat down beside Hermione, giving her a reassuring pat on her arm. When Hermione smiled at the gesture, Ron beamed.

Snape sneered at their display and strolled forward to the staff table. He casted a casual glance at the Slytherin table, to see if Malfoy was already there, but he was not. He wondered if he had suffered any head damage after all. He made it a point to discuss that matter with Dumbledore further later on, after he was through with the Weasley twins.

When he reached the table, instead of taking his usual place at the end of the table, as far as possible from the other teachers, he purposefully walked to the empty seat near the twins, beside Fred Weasley, with George on the other side of Fred. Both twins looked at him, their eyes wide. Then, Fred grinned and slapped Snape's back good naturedly.

"Well hullo Snape! Nice of you to join us, but I must say, we weren't expecting you."

"It's quite a pleasant surprise, Professor!" George exclaimed cheekily, wearing the same expression as his twin brother.

If Snape hadn't been intent on discovering the information Harry asked him to find, he would have found a way to humiliate them right then and there. But he got a grip on his anger and spoke to them evenly.

"I have something of importance I need to discuss with you."

"Is that right? Well, by all means, we're all ears!" Fred said, leaning closer to Snape and George doing the same.

Snape sneered. "I would like to discuss that lipstick you gave to Miss Granger."

"Oh ho ho!" laughed George, elbowing his brother. "I think Snapey hear wants a piece of the action, eh Fred?"

"Oh I definitely think so, George. Don't worry Snape; we could cook you up something just as effective. Except, we probably wouldn't be giving you lipstick—"

"Unless you're _into_ that sort of thing," George exclaimed quickly, raising an eyebrow at Snape. Fred chuckled and put his arm around his brother.

"Why of course! How silly of me. I should have _asked_ you first. Would you like it the same colour? Hermione was definitely more of a rose pink, but I think you're more of a lilac, it goes with your skin tone!"

Snape's eye was twitching rather unflatteringly as Fred and George gripped at each other to prevent themselves from toppling over backwards in laughter.

"If you're through gentleman—that is _not_ why I wish to speak with you. I just wanted to inform you that I could have your apprenticeships revoked with Flitwick for your little _stunt_ with that lipstick."

Fred and George immediately stopped laughing.

"You…_what_?"

Snape smirked at them, his eyes flashing mercilessly.

"You heard me, _children_. If you do not cooperate with me, I will see you both removed from this school and that you're never given the opportunity to enter these walls again."

The twins gulped simultaneously.

"Merlin, Snape, must you be so horrible? You could have just _asked_ for our help, instead of threatening us," said Fred, looking miffed.

Snape chuckled, causing the hair on the twins' arms to stand on end. "I believe I do not do things that way, Mr. Weasley. I much prefer this." Snape smiled at them, spreading his hands in a mock gesture. Fred leant backwards slightly, eyeing the smile wearily. It looked as if Snape could have taken a chunk out of Fred's face with that set of chompers. He certainly wasn't kidding.

"Now that I have your attention; I'd like to know what ingredients were in that lipstick."

Fred looked relieved. "Oh, is that all? Well, that's not so bad—"

"Fred—" George said, sounding worried.

"It's okay George, I remember the ingredients!"

"Fred!" but George was ignored as Fred launched enthusiastically into the list.

"Well there were obviously rose petals, common ingredient found in most love potions. But of course you knew that already!" Fred added, smiling sheepishly at the Professor. George's face was beginning to turn white and Severus found himself smirking in amusement. "The rose petals were more for scent than anything else, as we wanted to hide the dash of peppermint we put in to induce the euphoric sensations. That was probably why she was just _itching_ to scratch…if you know what I mean."

Snape gazed at him coldly. Fred pressed on.

"We also used a smidge of lovage, the common ingredient found in most befuddlement potions."

"I assumed you altered it to inflame the body itself instead of the mind," Snape asked, sounding almost bored.

"Oh sure," said Fred, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly in mock amusement. "But not entirely. We found a way to boil the stuff to decrease the inflammatory reaction of the synaptic nerves in the brain to a more…_stimulating_ degree. The reaction still has the familiar burning sensation, but it would trigger a more pleasurable sensation than the original intention for the ingredient. The other effects, such as hot headedness and recklessness, of course, remained the same."

Despite himself, Snape felt mildly impressed. That would take months to accomplish.

"Of course, the lipstick's base had to be established with the most well known, and most powerful of all love potions—Amortentia. But as all love potions go, only infatuation is created and not the real emotion itself. Couldn't have Hermione feeling all lovey dovey towards Malfoy now, could we?"

"The wine that you used to alter the effects of the potion—" Snape began, but was cut off by Fred's jovial reply.

"Was actually a transparent liquid that is used as the antidote to counter the effects of the Amortentia potion."

"So the alcohol in the drink?"

"Vodka based. The dosage of the lipstick was fairly strong; so we needed an equally strong alcoholic beverage to counter its effects."

"Understandable. Anything else, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred practically purred with pleasure at his own brilliance.

"The most significant, and rather valuable, ingredient of them all," Fred said mysteriously. Beside him, George groaned and covered his face with his hands, but Fred went on, continuing to ignore his twin's protests.

"Ashwinder eggs. The thin grey snake that is born out of magical fire is the producer of eggs so flammable they could destroy an entire building. Of course, these eggs were frozen. It's very rare to find a batch of eggs, and freeze them, in time before they self destruct. We would have paid quite a heavy price to lay our hands on just one—but luckily, a generous fellow decided to help us out!"

Severus' insides twisted at the mention of a third party in all of this. No man would offer an egg of immeasurable value to two apprentice students for a pittance of a price, unless he had his own agenda. Severus noticed how Fred's twin seemed to squirm at the stupidity of his twin. Amazing, both from the same egg, and still obvious differences remained. Thank Merlin.

"He asked us what we needed the egg for, and we told him that we were making a special line of beauty products and we needed the egg to create a special kind of lipstick—the one our dear Hermione got to try."

"You mean to tell me you first tried it, without previous testings, on Miss Granger?" Snape asked feeling surprised at their carelessness.

"Oh no, of course not. What do you think we are, ridiculous?" Fred said, waving his hand. "We tried it on ourselves first."

Snape bit his lip to keep from making a sarcastic mark at the contradiction of those two statements.

"Wasn't so bad really. I did get a bit fresh with one of Ginny's friends who came to the Burrow for a few days over the summer—you actually might remember that colourful display."

Snape then recalled, during his occasional visits to the Burrow for Order meetings, that there had been a girl around Miss Weasley's age who had stayed for a short period of time. He had seen her locked in a passionate embrace with the boy he was now speaking to, one evening barely a month ago. It now made sense to him, why any girl in her right mind would mix up with a Weasley. Obviously there had to be magic involved. Fred hadn't been embarrassed by it then, nor was he embarrassed now.

"I am aware that ashwinder eggs are rather valuable; my question for you is—how on earth could you two afford such a rare specimen? I do realize that you both have become rather wealthy with your recent business on the rise. But the fact still remains that those who could afford such a rarity belong in higher wizarding society—Lucius Malfoy for one."

Fred waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head. "Malfoy? Yah right, the guy looked like he'd seen too many sunrises…and _smelled_ like he'd been living in poverty for years."

"So how do you propose _he_ could afford such an ingredient, Mr. Weasley?"

"Stole it most likely. How should I know? We didn't get cheated or anything; the guy was desperate. He wanted a drink at the tavern, so we bought him one, and after talking about our plans for it, he gave us the egg."

Severus was beginning to get annoyed at the lack of intellect used to attain the potion ingredient, to be used only for the humiliation of one of their friends.

"Oy, there's Hagrid! I've been meaning to speak to him about uh…another project we're working on." With that, Fred stood up and strolled quickly to the end of the Staff table and sat down beside the half-giant. Severus turned his attention to the other twin then, his eyes bearing holes into George's face.

George looked extremely uncomfortable under the weighted gaze of his former Professor, feeling very much like a student once more, despite his attempts to ignore his own squeamish feelings.

"There's nothing for it, Professor. Nothing can be done about it now. I hope you don't plan on telling Professor Dumbledore about it though….we really didn't mean any harm by it."

Snape's lip curled slightly. "No, I suppose not. But it was very foolish of both of you. Could you answer me something else?"

George nodded firmly, relieved that Snape didn't plan on turning them in.

"Anything, Professor."

"Do you remember anything about the man that seemed off to you? Anything that might make you think he was not whom he said he was?"

George frowned, attempting to remember anything significant.

"Well, for a drunk and a poor man, he seemed to speak with a degree of formality, and sometimes, condescension."

Severus nodded for him to continue.

"Well…I don't seem to remember anything else to be out of character…but…" then George's eyes flashed suddenly in comprehension. "Actually, now that I think about it, there was something peculiar that happened with his eyes in the moments before he left. He was pretty collected during the entire course of our conversation, but when he got a glance of himself in the reflection of his silver mug, he got a bit edgy. He said a hurried goodbye, left the egg with us, and scooted out of the tavern. But not before I saw his eyes flicker."

"Flicker?" Severus asked, eyebrows lifting with curiosity.

George nodded. "They changed colour for a brief instant. They had been brown to begin with, but in that instant, they were…" George hesitated for a second, "I'm pretty sure they became translucent…a grayish silver."

Severus felt his blood turn cold. "I see."

"He said that we should try our prank on someone we were close to…so we were less likely to get in trouble for it. And the only girls we speak to regularly are our sister, and Hermione. There was no way Fred or I could try the product on Ginny; Mom would have our hides. Hermione was really the only option. I'm still surprised she hasn't turned us over to Mom though…I guess we're sort of lucky that it was Hermione, and not anyone else." George said, his stomach twisting at the words. He watched Snape's features take on a contemplative look. When Snape said nothing more, George swallowed uncomfortably.

George looked at him anxiously. "It…was Lucius Malfoy, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded his head slightly. "I believe we're in a very interesting situation now, Mr. Weasley. I can only tell you to be more careful in the future. I now have much research to do. As well as contact the senior Malfoy. This shall be a most…unpleasant…conversation."

George watched the Professor go, feeling a heavy weight settle in the centre of his chest. As the Professor exited the Great Hall, George's gaze shifted to the Gryffindor table. He was surprised to find Hermione staring back at him.

Her gaze was steady and seemed to pierce through him, just as Snape's had minutes before. George looked down the table at his twin brother, seeing him pat Hagrid on the back good naturedly.

He sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

_When had things gotten so bloody complicated?_

When Fred returned to his seat next to his twin, George looked at him coldly. Fred only gave him a look of confusion.

"What is it, George?"

"You know what Fred? Screw off."

With that, he got up, his face contorted angrily and began marching out of the Great Hall. Fred was stunned by George's anger that it took him a moment to realize that George was leaving. Fred got up hastily, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth and ran after his twin, purposefully ignoring Hermione's gaze as they walked by the Gryffindor table.

Fred cursed silently as his brother shoved open the Great Hall doors nosily, his anger now obvious to everyone in the Great Hall. Fred did not look back as he exited the Hall, feeling the weight of every eye in the room on their backs.

Except Hermione. She had already turned back to her lunch, an amused smile on her lips.

Draco had almost thrown a childish tantrum when he woke up only to discover the Golden Trio having already left the infirmary. He realized that it was already close to lunch time, and his stomach growled in slight protestation at the lack of food consumed that morning. He pushed his hunger aside, focusing more on the fact that they had all left without bothering to see if he was alright. It was quite difficult for him to regain control over his emotions at not being able to speak to Hermione about what had happened between them the night before. He wondered if Hermione had mentioned their second encounter to Potter and then instantly thought it would be insane to go down that road again. Potter was not to be trifled with, and if Draco had any say in the matter, he'd keep his pursuit of Hermione under wraps for as long as he could. He knew the Weasel would certainly have a fit if he caught Draco kissing her as he did the night before.

He probably wouldn't live to see another day.

As he began to dress, he felt a sudden pang inside his chest that made him gasp sharply for air. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clutched at himself, feeling his lungs constrict painfully. His eyes watered, and he gazed around blearily, trying to catch sight of Madame Pomfrey. To his disappointment, she was nowhere to be seen, and he stumbled clumsily to the doors. When he got there, he gripped onto the walls tightly, feeling his body sway and his vision swim. He cursed himself for having bothered to get up at all. He pushed the doors open weakly and determinedly trudged forward, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his chest.

His body seemed to have an internal homing device that led him on, guiding him to wherever it craved to go. He found himself walking down flights of stairs (which he found to be quite difficult as he couldn't seem to control the wobbliness of his legs) and as he reached the bottom, he noticed he was taking a familiar path towards the Great Hall.

He was leaning heavily against a statute, trying to catch his breath, when the doors opened and out walked the Weasley twins. One looking like he'd swallowed something disgusting and the other looked extremely worried.

"Listen George, I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you'd just—"

"Gotten _into_ me, Fred? Are you serious? Do you have any idea what we've done?"

Fred looked at him wearily, like a bomb was about to go off any minute.

"Uhm…you mean what I was talking about with Snape? He was going to throw us out if we didn't tell him the truth!"

"Not that! It was GOOD that we told Snape the truth…though, definitely not in those circumstances…and it shouldn't have happened! We should have never given that damn lipstick to Hermione, and we should have NEVER taken that ashwinder egg from that man."

"I don't see the harm in it. We didn't have to pay anything, and we did the guy a favour. He only wanted a drink!"

"THAT WAS LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

A heavy silence descended between the two. From behind the statue, Draco's eyebrows shot up, his body tensing as it usually did at the mention of his father's name.

_So that's why father had come home smelling like he'd rolled in filth…_

He turned his attention back to the twins and saw, to his amusement, that George's chest was heaving heavily with great emotion and Fred looked as if he were going to throw up.

"No…did Snape tell you that? How could you possibly know for sure?"

George moaned pathetically, raking his fingers through his hair. The strands he tugged at seemed to almost give way from the constant abuse.

"Because Snape _knows_ these things. They were Death Eaters together after all, and Snape is Draco's godfather. _They're all one big happy family_!" George said sarcastically, the venom obvious in his words.

Fred seemed to recoil from George's anger.

"Merlin, George…I've done plenty of stupid things…we both have, _together_," Fred emphasized pointedly. "But you've never gotten this angry…what's _wrong_?"

But George had no time to reply, for the Great Hall doors opened once again and out walked Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They all looked at each other uncomfortably.

Ron cleared his throat. "So uh…do you think Harry's probably going to be sleeping for the rest of the day?" he asked, pathetically trying to come up with a subject to lessen the tension within the group.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "He's your best friend, Ron. One would think you'd be aware of his habits by now."

Ron looked at her as though she'd gone barmy. Hermione was looking around, not really paying attention to any of the Weasleys. She felt as though she was being watched.

"Hermione, don't you think Ron should pay more attention to Harry?"

Hermione looked back at them, her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Uh….sure. Guys, I'm going to head to the library okay?" Before anyone could respond to her sudden statement, she scurried off down the halls in the direction of the library.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other.

"What's up with her?

Ron's lip curled. "She's _your_ best friend; don't you think you'd know?"

Ginny huffed angrily at him. "She's your best friend too you _git_."

"Yah well, so's Harry, and he seems to be acting funny too lately, and I haven't a clue as to what's going on. He seemed alright last night though. I dunno how he managed to stay up all night…Harry doesn't have a thing for 'Mione, does he?" Ron asked, sounding horrified.

Fred chortled, joining in the conversation. "No, mate! Are you blind? Harry's got it bad for Malfoy. It's why he got so pissy when Malfoy started flirting with her," Fred said knowingly, attempting to bring George out of his bad mood with a bit of humour.

Obviously it was the wrong way to go about it.

"Stuff it, Fred, you don't know what you're on about."

"I think _someone's_ got a thing for Harry," Fred said, grinning madly, thumping his twin on his back. Ginny and Ron looked at George, their eyes wide.

George sneered at all of them. "Now you really have no idea what you're on about."

George turned and faced Ron and Ginny. "Fred's gone barmy. Obviously he's taken one too many blaster brains to the head," George said spitefully, referring to one of their new Weasley products that gave the user a slight high when they took it. It was obviously still in its testing states.

Ginny turned to Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged, looking just as lost as Ginny felt.

From behind the statue, Draco was beginning to get his strength back, and his trademark smirk was already plastered on his face. As the Weasley's moved up the stairs, he began to follow them quietly, listening intently to their conversation, crouching low as he walked.

Potter having it bad for him, eh? Yah that was priceless.

Ron attempted to figure out what was going on with his twin older brothers.

"So are you two in some sort of row then? I'm pretty sure Fred was only playing around George," Ron supplied helpfully, wishing George would stop shooting hateful glares at Fred.

George ignored Ron's comment and continued walking on as though he hadn't heard. Fred, who still hadn't seemed to get the message at George's anger, snickered quietly, shooting Ron and Ginny a "don't worry about it" look.

"I mean, except what you said about Harry and ferret face…that's just…_wrong_."

Ginny and George turned on him so fast, Ron took a step back in surprise, and his eyebrows shot up passed his fringe.

"What's so _wrong_ about it?" Both of them were staring at Ron so intently, it took a few moments for Ron to get past the shock of their sudden assault.

"It's just…it's _Malfoy_ after all," Ron muttered weakly, feeling uncomfortable by their weighted stares.

George and Ginny seemed to relax after that comment. George turned away from him and continued walking alongside Fred up the stairs.

"So…you're not against a boy dating a boy then?" Ginny inquired innocently. Ron's face turned bright red.

"Why would I be? As long as Malfoy doesn't come anywhere near Harry, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Jealous, Weasley?"

The four red heads whipped around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

George's face, which had already been twisted in something akin to disgust, now twisted even further. So much, it looked as though he was going to be sick. Fred was looking at his twin with concern, and his hand curled around his wand reflexively. Ginny seemed to take an avid interest in the situation and looked back and forth between Ron and Malfoy, as though something was going to happen.

"Malfoy! What a…pleasant surprise," Ginny said, with forced enthusiasm, smiling brightly. Malfoy looked at her curiously.

"You're up to something Weaslette. I could make out as much while listening to your conversation. Something to do with Potter."

"Why should Harry concern _you_?" Ron and George growled simultaneously, but Malfoy chose to ignore Ron and turned his eyes to George.

"Because Weasley, _Harry_ and I are on _very_ friendly terms these days."

"And what the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" George replied, revulsion in every line of his face.

Ron's eyes were wide as he looked at George. He had never seen his twin so angry in his entire life. He looked back at Malfoy, who appeared to look as though he just caught the canary. And he was _purring_.

"Would someone please explain what Malfoy's talking about?" Ron semi shouted, his voice cracking slightly in exasperation and anxiety. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Malfoy cut her off.

"I think Harry's been keeping secrets from you, _Ron_."

"I've also been keeping secrets from _you_, Draco."

Five heads whipped upwards to see Harry's figure slowly coming down the stairs, silvery material folded over the side of his arm. His face looked drawn, tired, and his eyes seemed sunken in his face. The green of his eyes looked unnaturally bright against the pallor of his skin.

Draco did his best to hide the worry from his face, and all of them looked at him as though they thought he'd collapse any minute.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked very quietly, almost frightened. His eyes were locked on Harry's, his face showing obvious concern for his best friend.

"Nothing, Ron…I'm going to go out for a little while. To be alone. Please don't come looking for me; I'll come back," Harry murmured quietly, slipping the invisibility cloak over himself.

"But Harry—"

"Especially you, Ron."

Ron's eyes were the only ones whose didn't move from Harry's invisible figure. After spending years knowing Harry's secrets, Ron could pinpoint the spot where Harry was at all times…even if he was invisible.

"Stay, Ron," was Harry's quiet whisper as he walked down the stairs. The forlorn looking red head watched him go, feeling a heavy weight settle in his chest. As the doors to Hogwarts opened and shut, Ron suddenly felt as though he'd missed out on a few years of Harry's life, that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never make up for it.

His eyes turned cold as they shifted to Malfoy and his face morphed into a bitter hatred that Draco had never witnessed before, on this boy's face. His insides twisted anxiously at thoughts of what might happen.

Suddenly, and without warning, Ron launched himself at the blond, his fingers grasping onto Malfoy's robes tightly, throwing him against the railings of the stairs dangerously. Malfoy felt his back crunch against the wooden railings and his face crumpled in pain.

"What have you done to Harry, _you piece of shit!_" Ron shouted in Malfoy's face, his eyes wild.

"Actually, Weasel," Malfoy breathed heavily, trying to gain his arrogant air once more, his eyes flashing maliciously. "It was your precious Harry that did it to _me_."

The statement was lost on Ron entirely and he looked at Malfoy as though he'd cracked his skull. George, however, understood entirely and stepped down a few steps, reaching around Ginny, and took a full swing at Malfoy's face, but missed due to Fred reaching down after him and tugging him further up the stairs. Ginny followed along with her older brothers, and Ron roughly dragged Malfoy up with them.

Finally, the five of them were now safely off the stairs and they stood there, all staring at Malfoy, wondering what to do with him.

Ginny then decided to take matters into her own hands. "Don't you think it'd be wise to take this to a more _isolated_ location?"

Draco's eyes shifted to her and then narrowed suspiciously. Ron looked at his sister, his mouth open in shock.

"Ginny, if Hermione knew you had suggested such a thing…" Ron began, raking his fingers through his hair, the anger fading from his face, "I think Fred and George have had too much of an influence on you."

"Oy! I resent that!" barked Fred, for once not speaking in unison with George.

Ron looked at George then, surprised. "Really George…what's wrong? You really still can't be mad at Fred, can you, mate?"

"That's nothing for you to be _concerned _with, _Ron_," George replied rudely, turning his eyes away from his younger brother. Ron felt rather hurt by the statement and immediately decided to drop the line of questioning. Fred bit his lip, trying to catch his twins' eye, but George pointedly refused to look at them. They all seemed rather torn.

Looking at the expressions on all their faces, Draco remarked, "Trouble in Weasley harmony?"

"Butt out Malfoy, this doesn't concern _you_," growled Fred, stepping in front of his twin protectively. George bristled at Fred's gesture.

Malfoy smirked at him. "Why don't we all listen to what little Weaselette has to say. She seems extremely eager for us to continue our fight," he said politely, holding out his arm so that Ginny could lead the way. Ginny looked around at her brothers, smiling nervously.

They all quietly followed Ginny to a deserted corridor. Ron looked rather doubtful at the entire situation, and looked to his twins for support. But Fred was too busy whispering to George, and George was flexing his hands as though he was definitely looking forward to punching his hand through Malfoy's face.

"Look, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but doesn't this seem rather ridiculous? I mean, sure, I'd love to give the ferret a good pounding, but I'm actually more concerned about Harry right now, and why you're all acting so bloody _strangely_," Ron said, looking around, his face almost desperate for an answer.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, Weasel. This revolves entirely around _Potter_. As it _always_ does, I'm sure." Malfoy's voice was nothing but bitter in the quiet hallway. Ron turned to him, the anger returned with renewed vigor, and his face extremely red.

"I don't know where you get off—" Ron started, but was instantly cut off.

"I think the question is with _who__—_" Draco interrupted, his smirk spread wide across his face.

"Don't finish that statement, Malfoy," George hissed, his face as red as Ron's. Draco felt like it was his lucky day. Obviously the only one who had yet to figure out his prior sexual relationship with Potter…was none other than Potter's best friend.

"I suppose it's safe to assume everyone knows but good ol' Ron?" Draco leered at the fuming red head.

"That's about right!" Ginny piped up. Ron whirled to her. Ginny shrugged a shoulder in apology.

Ron felt more betrayed than all his years at Hogwart's, as Harry's best friend, combined. Everyone but Ron knew what was going on with Harry. At that moment, all he wanted to do was run to Harry and beg to be told that it wasn't true.

"If I didn't know any better Weaselette, I'd say you rather liked the idea of Potter and I—"

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" George shouted as he lunged for the gloating Slytherin, his eyes boiling with a now unleashed rage.

Malfoy's back hit the ground with a rather loud thud and Draco cursed at the insanity of the Weasley's as both boys rolled around on the cold stone floor, trying to knock each other unconscious as best they could. Fists and legs were flying everywhere. Malfoy had gotten a good punch to George's jaw, but not before Malfoy was then kneed between his legs.

Fred and George moved to the ground and immediately tugged the two of them apart. Draco was hissing and spitting like a cat in heat, and George struggled to get out of Fred's arms to get another crack at Malfoy. He was positively livid.

The blond's hair was in disarray, and Ron would have laughed had it been an entirely different situation. Malfoy wasn't struggling like George was; he seemed to be almost grateful for having been tugged away. Ron noticed how he was holding his legs, and he almost pitied Malfoy at that moment.

"Surprised you didn't scream like a girl, Malfoy," George grunted, as Fred tightened his grip on his twin. Malfoy only glared back, trying desperately to ignore the pain he felt between his thighs.

"Enough you guys," Ginny said exasperatedly. "Malfoy, you promised you wouldn't say a word about this."

"Say a word about WHAT!" yelled Ron, clearly over the edge with trying to understand what was going on. He dropped Malfoy as soon as he yelled the words, and Malfoy got up instantly, brushing the dirt of his robes, and looked at Ron. Both of them were breathing hard, and they stared at each other intensely.

Malfoy knew the only way to handle a Weasley was to tell it to him straight.

"_About Potter and __I__ fucking each other's brains out._"

* * *

Please review! I'll love you forever!

Madi Black


	9. Downright Mental Part II

Author's Note: Hello all! So guess how long this chapter is? A whopping 23 pages. I don't understand how it happened. There was just so much to say! Hell, there's still technically more that goes with this chapter, but I plan on putting it in the beginning of Chapter 10, to link up the most 'present comment' of "About Potter and I fucking each other's brains out" and continuing from there. As I mentioned previously, this chapter is what happened "before" what happened in Chapter 9. The end of this chapter corresponds to both titles of Chapter 8 and 9. I plan to be introducing yet another character into this intricate plot! But that won't be until the next chapter that is currently three pages so far.

Anyway! On with the show!

Chapter 9: Downright Mental (Part II)

—_Malfoy knew the only way to handle a Weasley was to tell it to him straight._

—"_About Potter and I fucking each other's brains out."_

—Earlier that day—

In actuality, Harry had only slept through breakfast and woke to find himself gripping the letter he had felt before he had drifted off to sleep. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to sleep anymore than he already had and pulled out the letter from underneath his pillow and tore it open.

A single scrap piece of parchment fell out of the envelope. The writing on the note was spelled so that the handwriting became generic and unrecognizable.

On it was simply written:

"I find it harder and harder to ignore my feelings for you. If only you felt the same."

There was nothing else—only that. Harry had no idea who could have written it, and he'd have a damned time trying to figure out who it was, what with the handwriting useless and so very few people having access to his dorm.

There was only one person who spoke with such obvious care in their choice of words. And that was someone who he had already spoken to about his feelings. He frowned and looked at the note again. It couldn't have been him. If he had wanted to send him a note, he would have placed it in the black box like all the others.

Harry decided that he would show the note to Severus and ask him whom he thought the letter was from. Not that it mattered; Harry wasn't intent on mixing in with anyone else. He had eyes his set on someone already.

Even if that person wasn't necessarily looking back.

As Harry changed his clothes, deciding that he would indeed attend class after all, the frustration of the current situation finally caught up with him. He found it ridiculous that most of the school thought that he was attracted to Hermione (which he encouraged, in reality, because it was better than them discovering his affair with Malfoy, or, even worse, the truth) but, as he and the rest of the school knew, Hermione and Ron seemed to be set on each other (because no one else seemed to notice Hermione and Malfoy's sudden attraction to each other). That aside, Harry still had to deal with his illicit affair with Draco the previous year, as it was still hanging over his head like some sort of omen. Malfoy threw it in his face whatever chance he got; Snape had been originally furious with the original discover of it, and of course, there was also Fred and George's reactions, along with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny had seemed intrigued, and although Hermione had appeared as such, he knew that she had been too caught up in her own feelings for Malfoy to be too concerned with it. As for Ron…well, he was most certainly (and as per usual) in the dark about all such matters.

And of course…there was a matter of his current feelings. The fact that he was secretly in love with—

_No_. _He couldn't think about it_.

There was so much else to be dealt with at the current time, that he just couldn't begin to think about how he'd eventually go about approaching said person and reveal to them something that he had been keeping a secret for what had to be almost two and a half years now. The real point of the matter was that he had gotten himself so far into the situation that there was no way in hell he'd ever come out of it untainted.

He sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of his bed and placed his books into his bag, feeling as though he rather skip his morning classes and go back to bed. He figured that Ron and Hermione would come back to the Common Room after they had eaten breakfast.

Just as he was about to exit his dorm room, Ron entered, peeking around the door quietly.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, obviously surprised to see Harry awake. "Didn't expect you to be up so soon."

Harry shrugged and pulled his satchel over his shoulder. "Couldn't sleep much, and I better not miss class, or I just know I'll fall behind again."

Ron nodded, walking over to his bed to grab his books. When he stood up to his full height, his eyes darted to Harry's bed and then back to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something the matter?" Harry asked, walking towards Ron.

"Um…well no," said Ron, sounding confused. "Are you…okay?"

Harry looked at him like he'd gone insane. "Me? You're the one giving me funny looks."

"I am?" asked Ron, his eyes darting around the room, looking nervous.

"Ron…" Harry said, his tone both prodding and cautious.

"You were up all night, watching over Hermione…just thought you'd be more tired."

Harry said nothing immediately, gazing at Ron as though he was searching for something.

"I guess I just couldn't sleep with Malfoy in the room," Harry half shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie; it sounded as though he was disturbed by Malfoy's presence the previous evening. He figured Ron would buy that answer and eventually, Ron nodded his head.

"Yah…I suppose having Malfoy just inches away could have made sleeping difficult."

Harry laughed. "Didn't seem to bother you too much though."

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable. "No…I suppose not."

"Ron, is there something else?" Harry pushed, noticing how Ron seemed to be struggling with something.

"I suppose…I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

There was a pause, before Ron's words came out, rushed and closely strung together, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Doyoulike'Mione?"

Downstairs in the Common Room, Hermione was waiting for Ron to see if Harry was awake, so they could all go to class together. When she had entered the Common Room with Ron, she hadn't seen anyone else there. Yet when Ron had gone up the stairs and Hermione's eyes wandered around the room, she noticed that one of the twins was standing by the window, staring out onto the surrounding grounds.

She walked over to the figure and tapped them on the shoulder. The figure jumped slightly and turned around with a startled expression on his face. It was Fred, and his face seemed extremely pensive in the pale light shining through the window. Realizing it had been Hermione who had tapped him on the shoulder, his face turned slightly nervous as he gave her a half smile.

She laughed and shook her head, her chocolate curls shimmering in the sunlight.

"Relax Fred, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well I must say that's a relief," Fred replied, his eyes glowing mischievously for a moment, before they darkened, and his face returned to what it had been while he gazed out the window.

"What is it, Fred? Has something happened?"

Fred frowned slightly and shook his head. "Yes and no…it's just something that came about…and seemed to get progressively…worse…as time went on."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes worried.

"Oh, nothing serious mind you. I'm just worried about George, s'all," he mumbled quietly. "He hasn't been himself lately. I just can't figure out how to handle him these days."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it's not really a _problem_. It's actually…kinda nice, you might say."

"Fred…you're confusing me."

Fred grimaced at her, and his eyes darted around the room and he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"The thing is Hermione…George has strong feelings for Harry. And it's getting pretty painful for him."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. "I didn't realize George was attracted to men."

"He likes 'em both really. He just got really close to Harry over the summer, him and I. He confided in us about Malfoy actually. It brought us all closer together, you could say."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "George told you how he felt then?"

"He didn't have to Hermione. As his twin, it's pretty obvious. You just tend to notice when your twin suddenly starts paying someone else more attention," Fred said, half jokingly. It was countered by the sad look in his eyes.

"I guess Harry doesn't feel the same way then."

Fred shook his head slightly. "That's the thing…I'm not even sure. Harry and George used to go off together sometimes, without me I mean. I've no idea what they used to talk about. But whatever it was, it only hooked George even more. He hasn't been the same since Harry started hanging around with us this past summer."

"I suppose I wasn't much help in that either," Hermione said softly, remembering how she and Ron would go on walks together, feeling as though Harry was avoiding them.

Ron could only talk about how horrible he felt during those times. Yet, there were times when Harry and Ron had been inseparable as well, and she often watched them outside Ginny's window playing Quidditch, chasing after each other, laughing as though they hadn't a care in the world.

"I think it was all miscommunication. Harry didn't want to get in the way of you and Ron…and you both figured Harry wanted space."

Hermione looked up into Fred's eyes. "Me and Ron? But…we're just best friends."

Fred stared at her.

"What?" Hermione asked her voice slightly louder. "Ron and I are just friends!"

"But…even after you…you…"

They both seemed to blush at precisely the same time.

"It was your _lipstick_, if you recall, that caused me to do that. But yes, I suppose there _are_ some feelings there that aren't necessarily friendship…"

"_Hermione!_" exclaimed Fred, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Well what would you like me to say? I suppose, yes, we're attracted to each other. We've never kissed, nor have we ever spoken about our true feelings for each other!"

"Well I think it's bloody _obvious_ that you two are going to eventually get together."

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, weighing her words carefully. "And what exactly gives you that idea?"

Fred nearly choked on air.

"Do I…_what_?" Harry was at a loss. He knew he and Ron had been dancing around this matter for what had to be a solid three months now. It was a question that Ron never asked, and a question that Harry never offered an answer to.

They had been content in their ignorant bliss of the situation between the three of them, and Harry would have gladly continued on with it, until Ron had just tossed that question out there. Oh boy was it out there. It hung in the air between them like a dirty sock hanging from the ceiling. Harry wanted to just snatch it and throw it in Ron's face and run away like a coward. He certainly felt like one.

In reality, Harry could just as easily lie and say that he didn't like Hermione that way at all, because (besides it being the truth) it was just much simpler to do it that way. But the only problem with that was, Ron wouldn't believe him. Not with the way things were currently going. Harry didn't have a girlfriend and Ron _certainly_ didn't know about Harry's _preferences_. He could have also admitted to false feelings for Hermione…but Ron would start feeling awkward, hell, maybe he'd even avoid Hermione just to give Harry his fair chance. He'd probably also turn around and tell Hermione. Who in turn, would turn back around and scream at Harry for lying to her best friend.

Honestly, what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Look Ron—" Harry started, having no idea in hell what he was going to say, but was almost immediately interrupted by Neville who had come bursting into the room, a flower pot in hand.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Shouldn't you both be getting to class now?"

Harry breathed out a deep sigh, brushing the hair back from his face. In that movement, he missed the darted glance Neville shot at Ron, and the "shooing" motion Ron made back at him.

"Right…let's go," Harry announced with finality, heading towards the door.

He missed the quiet whispered "sorry" Neville shot at Ron on their way out.

Fred's mouth opened slightly, his eyes wide. He resembled a gaping fish.

Suddenly, the portrait hole shot open, and in ran Neville. He waved to both of them as he darted up the stairs. Hermione smiled as she watched him scurry up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

"You mean you don't think you and Ron will end up together?"

Hermione's gaze shifted back to Fred's then, her expression serious.

"Everyone may call me a know-it-all, Fred. But not even I can predict the future."

"Ha! You don't even believe in that stuff, Hermione." Fred and Hermione's gaze snapped to the stairs, where Ron, Harry and Neville were now descending from. Hermione looked back at Fred, the corners of her mouth curled upwards in an amused smile.

"Of course not, Ron," she said quietly, turning away from Fred, joining Ron and Harry at the foot of the stairs.

"You've got Charms with the 3rd years now, don't you Fred?" Ron asked, looking past Hermione at Fred.

"Yah, was just going," Fred murmured quietly, turning away from them, gathering his books off the table.

When Hermione, Harry and Ron (Neville had parted ways with them, as he had to deliver something to Professor Sprout) began to walk towards their Transfiguration class, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Is something wrong with Fred?"

Hermione did not answer right away, pretending to check her knapsack for something first. When she closed it again, she looked up at Harry.

"He was just a bit nervous that I'd turn him in to Mrs. Weasley. He didn't seem off to you, did he Ron?"

Ron snapped his head up, as he had been looking at the ground. "Uh…no, I didn't notice anything."

Harry grinned at him and shook his head. Ron half smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The thing I don't get," Ron said, shrugging unconsciously, trying to get his mind focused on the conversation at hand, "is why we have Transfigurations with the Slytherins. It's bad enough we have Potions and Herbology with them. But Transfigurations? We should be with Ravenclaws. They'd never start something and that way, people are less likely to have a wayward spell shot at them."

"Like last year," said Harry darkly, remembering the spell Malfoy had (purposefully) shot at Neville, causing him to turn into a toad. Trevor, who had been sitting on Neville's desk at the time, immediately attacked him, thinking he had been "cutting in on his territory". That had only been a few weeks before Christmas holidays.

"Malfoy is such an evil little git. Can't _believe_ we have to sit through another class with him."

Harry's eyes had darted to Hermione's face then, watching her reaction to Ron's words. They were approaching the Transfiguration classroom, and their fellow Gryffindors could be seen going into the doors. Hermione's face, however, remained blank and emotionless. Harry knew that he had promised Malfoy that he would talk to Hermione about her feelings for the blond. Harry still had no idea how he was going to manage to do that.

And to think, it was only the second day.

Malfoy and his band of Slytherins arrived not long after Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken their seats. Harry sat between Seamus and Dean, while Hermione sat with Lavender, and Ron ended up sitting beside Neville. It was odd, because Neville usually sat with Hermione, and Dean and Seamus sat with the other girls in Gryffindor…

Why is everyone switching partners?

He shrugged the thought off andpulled out his wand, placing it on his desk. His fingers lightly brushed over the contours of the wood and he felt the familiar rush of magic through his veins.

He sighed mentally when felt, rather than saw, Malfoy sit down behind him.The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end,as he could feel the blond's gaze searing him from behind. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and began to focus on the lesson that McGonagall was about to begin.

-----------------------------

Hermione had been half listening to Lavender drone on abouther recent infatuation with a boy in Ravenclaw, who had recently asked her out.

"I turned him down," Lavender said, flipping her hair.

Hermione looked at her. "What for?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm playing hard to get."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the reply and pulled out her wand from her knapsack, keeping her eyes trained forward, making sure she did not glance to her left at the Slytherin who was currently plaguing her thoughts.

Hermione's fingers twitched involuntarily at the memory of Malfoy's lips on hers. She could only guess that it was the lingering affects of the spell that remained. But try as she might, she could not ignore the fact that she did not feel these things for Harry; nor did her affection for Ron cause her such longings.

It was Malfoy's silver tongue and icy, yet searing glances, which took her breath away. She recalled then, when she had been unconscious, lying in the hospital wing bed, her startling dream. She had been walking in a quiet, yet peaceful wilderness; her legs and arms bare. The sunlight had trickled through the high trees; making parts of the forest seem golden. She had been walking towards a small brook, which was waist deep. When she reached it, the forest began to darken. She lowered herself to her knees and slipped her bare legs into the water. It was cold and refreshing, for the night had been usually warm.

Peering down into the water, she had witnessed what appeared to be a shimmering light, and it was getting closer to the surface. She had stifled a small scream when a head broke the surface of the water, and it tilted backwards as hands came up to brush water out of its eyes.

Eyes, when they had opened, that had belonged to Malfoy.

Water droplets ran down his skin; his hair was pushed back off his face due to the water and his eyes were dancing merrily in the dimming light of the sun. His face had looked younger at first glance, but on closer inspection she had realized that the angry lines around his mouth were all but gone, and his face looked refreshed as though it had never witnessed any pain or sorrow. This Malfoy was of a whole different world.

He leaned forward, water dripping over her lap, causing her to shiver in the stillness of the forest. When his lips grazed her earlobe, she stiffened. Sitting there in the Transfiguration classroom, Hermione remembered the immense pleasure that had travelled throughout her body when his lips had grazed the shell of her ear.

"Join me," he had whispered, his arms coming around her and tugged her into the brook with him.

She had been naked in only a matter of moments.

When their lips came together, it had been the most startling feeling Hermione had ever felt. Her entire body felt like it burned and froze all at once. With her lips pressed against his, she could hear the beating of their hearts in her ears, and when he had entered her in a moment of climatic ecstasy, her entire being felt like it had shattered into thousands of pieces that seemed to embed themselves within him.

They had become one.

Hermione was startled out of her reverie when McGonagall began writing on the chalkboard. She leaned down to take out her notebook (which she had forgotten in the remembrance of her dream) and before she straightened again, her eyes locked with Malfoy's.

It was extremely difficult to concentrate after that. For his eyes looked the same as they had in her dream.

But so much more _real_.

It unnerved Hermione to be so undone by the mere whims of an infatuation. She steeled herself from glancing to her left again, and focused on what McGonagall was now saying. Her eyes were distracted by the very subtle movement of Harry.

Sitting diagonal from him, Hermione began to notice that his chair was slowly inching backwards. Her eyes darted to Malfoy, to see if he noticed. But he was glancing down at his notebook, writing what McGonagall was saying. Hermione's hand began flying over her notebook, quill in tow, writing word for word what the Headmistress was saying. Luckily, Hermione could still keep her eyes on Harry.

She didn't understand why, at that very moment, the knowledge of Harry and Malfoy previously having an affair together caused her insides to twist with pleasure. And jealousy.

This made no sense to her logical mind, as she could not be turned on by their togetherness as well as be completely put off by it. As Harry moved slightly, she suddenly saw the full profile of Seamus.

Who was staring, quite openly, at Dean. Who, Hermione could only assume, was staring right back at him. The obvious lust on Seamus' face caused Hermione's face to flush in the knowledge that she too had been thinking similar thoughts about someone else in the room.

_We're nothing but a raging pack of hormonal teenagers_.

She felt sorry for Harry then, having to be stuck in between the two obvious smitten couple. The fact that Seamus was practically drooling at the mouth caused Hermione to shudder. The sight she was witnessing provoked a series of images of Harry and Malfoy. Intertwined. Naked. And panting like dogs.

Hermione shook her head hard and returned her gaze to McGonagall.

_If I plan to keep my grades up, I can't let this…__**thing**__…beat me. I've got to stay strong_.

With that thought, Hermione shook the rest of her thoughts (and images) out of her head and turned her entire attention to Transfigurations.

It was only seconds later that Draco raised his eyes from his notebook and stared at the back of Harry's neck.

What had triggered the sudden movement was the familiar scent of Harry invading his nostrils, and he glowered angrily at the back of Harry's head. He also noticed that Harry's chair was moving backwards ever so slightly, which caused Draco to glance to both the left and right of the black haired boy.

Sure enough, he witnessed an eye-fuck-fest between Finnegan and Thomas. How revolting.

Draco began to tune McGonagall out as he began to contemplate the recent events.

After enduring the affects of the altered lipstick given to Hermione by Fred and George, both he and Granger seemed to develop unusual connection that led to his sudden need to be around her.

And his inability to stop imagining himself fucking her senseless.

Granger seemed to be interested in the Weasel, which made Draco sick to his stomach. His previous relationship (if you'd call it that) with Potter seemed to be causing problems all around. Draco would have loved to see the look on Weasley's face when he told him that he had been fucking his best friend for weeks, and _all_ behind his back.

Draco still couldn't get over the fact that Harry was, quite possibly, in love with his godfather. If it were true…Draco didn't think he could ever forgive Severus. Firstly, Harry had told him it was unrequited love. The look on Severus' face when he had informed him that Harry had confided in him the true identity of his love made Draco's skin crawl. What if Severus was just messing with Harry's head? Using him? Maybe it was a secret plan that Draco was unaware of; a secret plot to overthrow Dumbledore and hand Harry over to the dark side. And in repayment—he'd receive Harry as a sexual pet.

Draco suddenly felt ill at that thought and, forcefully, threw it aside. As much as he'd love to pin the entire calamity on his godfather, he couldn't seem to fully believe that Severus would throw all his hard work away just so he could have Harry all to himself.

Especially if Harry was already in love with him.

Besides, what the hell did he care whether Potter got himself involved with Severus anyway?

It was odd how Potter seemed to have that sort of affect on people—_everyone_ seemed as though they wanted a piece of him. Those closest to him that is. Especially that Weasley twin, who kept ogling Harry all throughout meals. It was only a matter of time before his feelings for Potter would blow up in his face. Draco could see it now. Hell, it'd probably cause a rift in the Weasley family.

Draco happened to glance up from his notebook in time to see that Potter had tucked himself back into his desk, and his body was hunched over it and was writing furiously. Draco had never seen Potter put such effort into his notes.

Nor had McGonagall for that matter, as she was walking directly towards Harry's desk, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

What the hell was Potter writing anyway? McGonagall hadn't written anymore notes on the blackboard, nor had she been saying anything worth writing down. The class was currently working on transfiguring a tortoise. Malfoy had only absentmindedly flicked his wand occasionally while lost in his own thoughts about Potter, to give the impression that he was actually practicing. When she finally reached Potter's desk, she stood over his hunched figure and cleared her throat. Potter stiffened, his hand no longer racing across the piece of parchment on the desk. Malfoy knew that Potter's brain was working overtime, trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

_Poor Potter_, Malfoy thought in amusement. _Always getting caught_.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began in an affronted tone, "May I inquire as to why you are writing and not practicing your transfiguration of your tortoise?" Harry looked down at the green shelled thing in front of him. It stared back at him blankly. Eyes began to turn his way from around the room, and Harry could feel his cheeks going warm at the attention overload.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said as quietly as possible, "I suppose I just got caught up in this—" Harry cringed and realized what he had said when he noticed her eyes dart to the parchment on the table with interest. He cursed his own stupidity.

"And what may that be, Mr. Potter?" By now, the entire class was looking at him in avid interest. He willed all the magic within him and demanded the floor swallow him up. Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was his tortoise transfiguring itself into a lock. McGonagall looked torn between looking impressed and annoyed.

"10 points to Gryffindor for that display of wandless magic, but I warn you Mr. Potter, if you do not tell me what is on that parchment, I shall be forced to give you detention for not paying attention in my class."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Points and a detention with Snape? Honestly, Potter got away with _everything_.

When Harry did not answer immediately, McGonagall's face became very severe.

"Do no test me, Potter. Despite the Gryffindor Quidditch match coming up, I _will_ see that you are punished accordingly."

The Gryffindors began whispering frantically to each other. Ron, who was on the other side of the room from Harry, shouted "Harry, don't be an idiot!" and then was smacked by Neville who gave him a pointed look.

Harry sighed mentally. It was far too late for that. He could feel Malfoy's eyes burning holes into the back of his head; waiting for what he would do next.

"It's…a letter to someone," Harry stuttered, purposefully avoiding all eyes in the room, his mind racing to find some plausible excuse besides the truth itself.

"A letter to _whom_, Potter?"

His mind scrambled for a name, _any_ name, besides the one who it was actually to, but his mouth opened before he had time to think of a proper answer.

"Snape!" Harry almost shouted desperately. Harry could feel Draco's anger radiating off him in waves. He knew Hermione was looking at him with a peculiar expression and Ron's face was a mixture between incredulity and horror. _Come on floor, open up!_

"And why would you be writing _Professor_ Snape, Potter?" she asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Because…" Harry trailed off, cursing the floor, Malfoy, and the whole bloody world. "Because we had a bit of a row in the halls the other day, and I wanted to write him an apology letter. Um…to make up for all the horrible things I've done to him."

He knew it sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears. He could see Ron's face turning an ugly shade of red. Neville was trying to get him to stay in his seat—he was having quite a difficult time.

Harry, despite the lie, had a letter of similar contents written within it. It was up in his room, locked away in another special box that Severus had given him to store their already written letters to each other. Harry concentrated hard. He imagined himself holding that letter in his hands, he repeated the familiar words in his head and he remembered all the emotions he had felt when writing that letter.

McGonagall obviously did not believe him. When she reached for the parchment, Harry saw the letters scramble around the page, but she seemed not to notice. Harry silently thanked whoever was listening. It would have been quite the interesting situation—McGonagall would have read any other letter aloud.

He watched her eyes scan the page, and then, without warning, she burst into tears.

"Oh…Harry…this is the most moving—" and suddenly a handkerchief appeared out of thin air, and she blew her nose into it loudly. Harry let out a slow breath. Thank Merlin for McGonagall's soft side.

She was making quite a scene and he noticed everyone trying to get up out of their seats to see what was written on the letter. Harry began to panic and immediately reached for the letter.

"I'm sorry Professor, for writing it in your class. I'll put it away immediately."

"Would you like to send your letter to Professor Snape now, Mr. Potter? I have my owl here."

"No! I…I rather give it to him in person, if you don't mind."

"I certainly don't mind at all. I'm sure Severus will be pleased. Ever since you first arrived here, he's been a bit out of sorts. He always found it upsetting that you both never got along."

He heard a stifled snort from directly behind him and knew that he'd pay for her comment later.

_Oh McGonagall, you have a loose tongue when you get emotional_…

Harry smiled weakly at her. "Perhaps we should get on with the lesson, Professor?"

"Quite right, Potter. Now, where was I…"

Harry sunk back into his seat, folding the piece of parchment carefully and placing it into his bag. The truth of the matter was, he was composing a letter to the person he was in love with. He didn't know what struck him as so important to begin writing such a letter in the middle of class. But what was done was done. He supposed Snape would get a kick out of it too, for McGonagall would no doubt inform him of the incident. This meant that he probably should send Severus an owl informing him before the Headmistress caught up with him.

He wouldn't be surprised at all if Severus _did_ give him detention. Harry smiled at the thought, flicking his wand to return his tortoise to its original form. It had always been in his nature to do something like that, even if he was amused by one of Harry's antics.

Severus' feelings for Harry didn't interfere with their academic relationship. If anything, it only made things easier. Harry learned faster and more efficiently when Severus was less cruel and more understanding. Harry thought about Severus' softer side as he looked around the room to see how the rest of the class was fairing. Hermione had already transfigured her tortoise many times over. Ron, he was surprised to see, had managed to transfigure it right in front of McGonagall, who had just been walking by. She had awarded him five points and he beamed with pride. Ron's gaze had glanced over to Harry then and Harry gave him the thumbs up, grinning happily.

Everything had been going well for the rest of class—except for one tiny detail. The only person still paying him any attention was Malfoy—and he was whispering heated insults that only Harry's ears seemed to catch. They made his blood boil.

"It's disgusting, Potter. He's old enough to be your father. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he _did_ your father. I mean, _you're_ interested in him after all. I wonder if your mother knew about it. Maybe she _joined_ them."

It had gone pretty much like that until McGonagall had told them to pack up and head to their next class. Harry gathered up his things very slowly, trying to calm himself down. It would do no good to turn on Malfoy in the middle of class in front of McGonagall (Malfoy was Severus' so called favourite student after all), especially while all the other students were around. Hermione and Ron waited for Harry at the door to the classroom and Harry took a deep breath for stepping outside. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice his change in demeanor or the way he held his back unnaturally straight as he began to walk down the hall. He was just about to let out a breath of relief when he heard the familiar drawl from behind him. Time seemed to slow down as he stopped and turned around. Ron was on his right and Hermione on the left. Malfoy stood ten feet in front of him—alone.

"Writing letters to Snape in the middle of class? Sounds like someone has taken too many bludgers to the head if you ask me."

Harry stared at him, his face emotionless, but his eyes had clouded over in anger.

"What's wrong Potty? Something got your tongue? Or _maybe_ you're too _ashamed_ of your own stupidity."

"Harry, Malfoy's just talking out of his arse. Come on," Ron said, ignoring everything Malfoy was saying, tugging on Harry's arm.

Harry didn't even notice the strange way Hermione was reacting to Malfoy's presence. Her fingers were twitching; clenching and unclenching as though she could not figure out how to hold her hands. She felt as though she could jump out of her skin.

"What are you so afraid of Potter? The truth? Come on, being in love never hurt anyone. Well, maybe it'd hurt _you_, because only you would be stupid enough to—"

Harry flew off the handle then, his body ripping forward violently but Ron's arms came around him just as quickly as he started forward. Harry struggled against Ron's grip, his face contorted in absolute anger. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, taking a step backward in fear.

"Merlin Potter, maybe you should get your head checked out. You've obviously gone mental," Malfoy muttered. His gaze flickered to Hermione; their eyes locking for a moment before Draco turned on his heel and walked away in the opposite direction.

Hermione wanted to spit after him in anger. But the thought almost made her topple over. She quickly pushed her anger aside and focused intently on controlling her emotions. She knew if they got the better of her she'd end up in the hospital wing again. And she had no intention of giving Malfoy the satisfaction.

"Oy Harry, it's just Malfoy," said Ron soothingly, still holding onto him, as though he'd still run after Malfoy. Harry's face flushed; he'd kill Malfoy for working him up like this, especially in front of his best friends.

Harry yanked himself from Ron's grasp roughly. He ignored both their stares as he continued walking towards their next class. His magic was coursing through his veins like an adrenaline rush—he felt as if he could punch a hole in the stone wall and continue punching stone until his hands broke into pieces. His body was tense as they walked to Charms, where Fred and George would be—Hermione and Ron trailing cautiously behind him.

The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws had Charms that morning for the first time since arriving back at school. Most of the Ravenclaws were already present in the room by the time the Gryffindors had arrived for most of them had just finished their Magical History class which was only just down the hall. Thankfully, by some miracle, the moment when Harry stepped through the classroom doors, his anger died and his body immediately relaxed. He glanced around the room and noticed various traces of spells were floating through the air. He knew from experience that it must have been calming dust that Fred and George had created from the original liquid. Harry smiled and turned around to look at Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked as though he was afraid to say something to Harry, due to Harry's previous outburst with Malfoy. Harry offered the red head a reassuring smile and Harry was relieved to see Ron give a tentative one in return. Harry then heard his named called and he turned to look at Fred and George who were walking straight towards them, while Flitwick began to ask the students to take their seats.

"Harry," said Fred, slapping him on the back. "Welcome to the rest of your final year."

Harry would have rolled his eyes but then he looked around the classroom and realized that it was entirely different. There were colours everywhere; the sun poured from the roof in a spectacular way—almost like looking up at the ceiling in the Great Hall, but somehow completely different. He didn't understand how he could have completely missed that the fact that the entire room was now without the row of desks—until he looked up. The desks were suspended in midair, leaving the entire room free to move around. Professor Flitwick was currently teaching the students on how to spell themselves up to their desks. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Wow," breathed Harry quietly. Ron and Hermione were deeply impressed too.

"Oh Fred and George!" Hermione squealed and threw her arms around both of them. Harry had never seen Hermione so enthusiastic since their first year. It made Harry feel as though he'd gotten a glimpse of his youth once more. When Hermione stepped back from them, Fred and George were making faces.

"Oh sure Hermione. You get angry at us for inventing an _awesome_ lipstick but you think we're geniuses by rearranging a classroom and suspending students dangerously from midair?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If it were _dangerous_, Professor Flitwick would have never allowed it. How do you manage to keep them up there for long periods of time?"

"Well, there're not _actually_ suspended in midair. It only _looks_ that way. It's an invisible substance that George and I created that can hold thousands of tones of weight at a time. I suppose it's useful in a sense. Good for decorating actually."

"I think it's brill," Ron said, clasping his brothers hands in a handshake. "Do you think I could borrow some?"

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to their younger brother.

"Why would you need to borrow it Ronnikins? Plan to do some redecorating?" Fred asked teasingly.

Ron usually responded negatively when referred to by that name, but the red head only smirked at his older brothers and shrugged. Fred and George grinned.

"Oh, secrets from your big brothers eh Ronald? Well, this shall never do."

"You'll find it, in due time," Ron said mysteriously, winking at Harry. Harry couldn't fathom why on earth Ron would want to use such a substance.

"Alright mates," George said, taking out his wand. "To get up," George pointed up at the desks, "You must tilt your wand like so," he demonstrated the movement with a slight flick of his wrist and a downward point, "and make sure that the tip of your wand is pointed directly at your shoe."

"And then, with a swift upwards motion to point it at the desks and say in a firm clear voice 'Up!'" finished Fred, following through with the motion and ended up at a desk beside Neville, who was looking rather pale.

"Oy Neville, motion sickness is it?" asked Fred, putting an arm around the disheveled looking boy.

"No," muttered Neville weakly. "Heights."

"Oh well Neville, no reason to worry! You're quite safe up here." To demonstrate his statement, Fred gripped the bench the lot of them were seated on with the backs of his legs and attempted to knock it in motion. The force of the motion seemed to follow through as Fred expected and many of them were shoved sideways. Students clung to their desks, all of them leaning forward to glare hatefully at Fred. Fred threw up his arms and cackled happily before disapperating beside Neville and apperating beside Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Alright you threw, up you go!" George said, pointing his wand at each of them and carrying out the movement. Harry felt his stomach move up to his mouth when George lifted him up through the air. He landed on the last seat on the bench; Hermione beside Neville, and Ron in between Harry and Hermione.

It wasn't so bad really, Harry thought to himself, peering down beside him at the uncovered floor. It was almost like being on a broom. Except you didn't exactly have the snitch to take your mind off the fact that you could fall to your doom at any given moment.

"Well," said Flitwick, clapping his hands together in excitement. "I welcome you to 7th year Charms. NEWTS will be right around the corner before you know it, and I expect you to work diligently for the next eight months of your schooling. The charms that you will be expected to learn will be both difficult and challenging and they require your complete concentration. Luckily, I have both Fred and George Weasley to aid me in my instruction, so that you will have the opportunity to be the best you can be. Gentleman, I now give you the floor."

Fred and George stepped into the middle of the room where Flitwick had been and peered up at the surrounding students.

"Just a reminder to all students: although we'll be here for the next year, does not mean that you can't still order our products! Christmas time we'll have a huge sale on all items, so please feel free to ask us about any product you may be interested in—"

Flitwick cleared his throat and Fred bowed graciously.

"Of course. 7th Year charms. Well, what can I really say? Both George and I didn't even complete our 7th year thanks to a particular someone—"

"—But we won't mention any names here," George continued. "We still managed to pass our NEWT exams, so in truth we are in fact bonified wizards. Charms are our specialty, if they weren't—"

"—We obviously wouldn't be in this position now," Fred said, winking at all of them. "So without further ado—"

"May 7th year Charms begin!" With that shouted statement, Fred and George flicked their wands dramatically which caused the entire row of desks to spin around the room like a merry-go-round. Most of the students laughed loudly in surprise, while some (namely Neville) gripped onto the desk for dear life. Harry, having only ever gone to a Muggle theme park once in his life, had managed to sneak on one rollercoaster when Vernon and Petunia had not been looking. It had been something of an experience alright, and Harry had thrown his arms up in the air in pure joy. He did so just then, which hadn't been the best of ideas. Being surrounded by other students, it was alright to not to necessarily hold onto the desk. But with Harry being on the very end, and the force of the spell, Harry found himself whipped off violently. When he hit the floor, he landed on his back, which surprisingly hadn't hurt as much as he thought. When he rolled over to his side, he realized that he had left an impression in the floor. When he pressed down onto it, the floor moved as though it were clay.

George had rushed to his side immediately, his face slightly pale, though he smiled reassuringly at Harry when he checked him over. Fred was laughing loudly when he walked over to Harry.

"I put you on the end mate, knew you'd fall off. Thought I'd test out the floor too."

Harry gave him a weak smile before falling back onto his side and passed out.

George raised his eyes to his twin, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Fred shrugged and smiled sheepishly, turning to Flitwick to distract him from Harry as George carried him out of the Charms' classroom.

_Merlin_, Fred thought, as he stilled the students from spinning. He mentally cursed Ron for muttering hateful things to him in front of the rest of the students, for allowing Harry to be thrown off. As though he did it on purpose! (Well, he did, but not so he'd get _hurt_…)

_Doesn't anyone know how to have fun anymore?_

Harry felt incredibly groggy when he opened his eyes. George was beside him, looking as though he was the one who had knocked Harry off the spinning desks.

"Harry, are you alright?" George asked, helping Harry sit up. Harry grimaced slightly at the taste in his mouth.

"Yah I'm fine, but why does my mouth taste like dung?"

"That would be a chemical replenishing potion, Mr. Potter. When you were thrown from the bench, your body must have gotten quite a scare," Madame Pomfrey said, coming over to him and checking him with her wand.

Harry's cheeks heated. "I wasn't _scared_. I'm always up on a bloody broom, I don't just _pass out_."

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at his embarrassment. "The lack of sleep combined with your recently raised level of magical ability triggered it, Potter."

"Recently raised level of magical ability?" asked George, his eyes darting from Harry to Pomfrey.

"It seems as though Mr. Potter had a brush with someone not to his liking. Normally, these sorts of things don't usually happen with students. It's a rare occurrence. According to my tests, a strong wave of anger consumed him and seemed to stir up quite a bit of magic inside him, disrupting his overall inner core."

"My inner _what_?" asked Harry, his eyes wide. He didn't even know wizards had inner cores, or something as ridiculous as that.

"Think of it as your magical powerhouse, Mr. Potter. I've no idea what made you so angry at the time, but it was enough to send a surge of magic so powerful, that the mere fall you had set your body out of sorts, which caused you to finally react to the surge, albeit much later."

Harry felt like he had a headache.

"What got you so angry, Harry?" asked George, looking at him with concern.

"Oh you know, just Malfoy…McGonagall caught me writing a letter to the…" Harry trailed off, looking at Madame Pomfrey. She seemed to take the hint and huffed; turned on her heel and walked towards her office. Harry lowered his voice anyway. "The person that I'm in love with."

"I see," said George, feeling his insides twist painfully. "So what happened?"

"Well, I said something rather stupid. I told her I was writing an apology letter to Snape. She didn't exactly buy it, like I knew she wouldn't. So I summoned up all the power within me to change the letter so it actually _was_ a letter to Snape."

George looked deeply impressed. "That makes a lot of sense Harry. I mean, you passing out like this."

Harry glared at him slightly. George held up his hands. "Hear me out. I just mean that you had already performed one act of powerful magic this morning, then with your confrontation with Malfoy, the surprising fall you head, on top of the lack of sleep the previous night, it's no _wonder_ that your system couldn't exactly take it. You needed a good rest, so it went into shut down mode."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, running his fingers through his hair. "Yah, I suppose it does. Though I wish I'd stop fainting in front of everyone. It's becoming a rather annoying habit of mine."

"Harry, nothing in your life has ever been normal. You endure far worse than what most people ever have gone through."

Harry laughed, looking into George's eyes. "Oh, it's not _all_ bad."

George felt himself flushing slightly. "No, of course not. You've got us to help you through it!"

Harry gave him a thankful smile. "George, I don't suppose you could assist me up to Gryffindor Tower? I could use the company."

George grinned and helped him up from the bed. "No, not at all, Harry. I'm sure Fred can handle himself. Do you need something up there?"

"Yah," said Harry, grinning ruefully. "I could do with another nap before lunch."

George had returned for the last twenty-five minutes of class. Bringing Fred to the side of the class as they watched the students practice their first spell of the year, George informed his twin about what happened with Harry.

"So yes, it wasn't _entirely_ your fault," George said begrudgingly. Fred patted George on the back.

"Oh come on, George. You know I'd never intentionally hurt Harry. I was just having a bit of fun. You know, _fun?_ You do remember what that is, don't you?"

George smiled slightly. "Yes Fred, I haven't forgotten. I guess I've just had other things on my mind."

Fred made a face at him. "Merlin, if that's what being in love does to a person, count me _out_."

George sighed tiredly, gazing around the room. He whispered quietly, "It's not really something you can control Fred."

After George had left Harry at the Gryffindor portrait, he had wandered upstairs to the dormitories. He stood for a long time at the top of the stairs, thinking about his recent encounter with Malfoy and wondering why he had affected him so much. He knew it had nothing to do with Malfoy. But it had _everything_ to do with his secret getting out. Sure, Malfoy had no clue when it came to how Harry truly felt, but it was not as if he wanted Malfoy spreading rumors about him and Severus. Severus would be beyond angry if word had gotten out about their relationship, and Harry would probably never get to see Severus again, except behind his desk in Potions, where Severus had free reign to make his life a living hell.

When Harry opened the door to his room, he found a rather shocking sight. Seamus and Dean were rolling around on the floor, moaning and grunting. Naked. Harry's eyebrows shot up past his hairline, and his jaw dropped open. Then, without warning, he laughed loudly.

Dean and Seamus stopped their movements instantly, both looking up at Harry, their eyes wide. Dean was the first to snap out of it, flushing (as much was possible with his dark skin) and hid his face against the crook of Seamus' shoulder. Seamus grinned up at Harry.

"Hiya Harry." Then Seamus lowered his mouth to Dean's cheek, kissing it softly. Harry could hear Seamus whispering to Dean quietly, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"You were right, love. My locking charm is pretty pathetic." Harry rolled his eyes and walked passed their intertwined bodies and hopped gracelessly onto his bed, peering down at them over the side.

"You two were the most obvious couple, mates." Harry cocked an eyebrow at them, smirking slightly. Dean was trying to hide against Seamus, while the handsome Irishman returned Harry's smirk.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he Harry?" Seamus cooed, while Dean groaned and sat up abruptly, glaring at Seamus.

"You both are," Harry purred huskily, as he gazed at the two naked bodies in front of him. Dean and Seamus' faces appeared shocked for a moment, but then their faces broke out into depraved grins.

"Why Harry, we had no idea you cared," Dean leered, suddenly becoming less self consciousness about his state of undress. Seamus' sudden interest in Harry's sprawled out figure caused Harry to shiver with anticipation. Both boys crawled up onto the bed beside Harry and they clawed at his clothes.

Seamus lowered his mouth to Harry's ear and purred seductively, "Come on Harry, stop hiding."

Dean joined him on the other side, flicking his tongue against Harry's ear, whispering tauntingly, "You should tell him, Harry…"

_Tell him_….

Harry tilted his head back and moaned as he felt two sets of hands squeezing his bare thighs.

_Harry_…

The hands wrapped around his length, teasing him mercilessly—

_Harry…_

They teased the head of his cock until he was _aching_ for release; he began thrusting his hips upwards, his head thrown back in abandon. He was almost there—_almost_—

_Harry…Harry….HARRY!!!!!_

Harry's eyes shot open immediately, and he saw a tall figure, but his vision was blurred, he squinted slightly. It was him…it had to be him…he was here, he was finally going to get to tell him—

Harry's erection was digging into his beloved's thigh, and he began thrusting against him wildly, moaning loudly, his body shuddering uncontrollably; his eyes began to clear—he looked up, his lips forming the name of—

_"FRED!_" Harry's voice was half startled, half aroused from the dream. Merlin, he couldn't believe he thought _Fred_ was…Oh this wasn't good. Harry's face was on fire; he couldn't look at Fred after he realized it was him. Harry knew that he had come; the evidence was plain from how uncomfortable his boxers felt.

"Harry…look at me."

Slowly, Harry finally raised his eyes to Fred's.

Fred was _laughing_.

Around five minutes before Charms had finished, George convinced Fred to go to Gryffindor tower to apologize to Harry for his recklessness.

"Are you barmy? Apologize when I wasn't even responsible for his collapse? The kid should be more careful as to whom he talks to."

"FRED!"

And that had been the end of that argument with Fred rushing out of the classroom and up to Gryffindor Tower. Fred knew that Harry was supposed to be asleep, so he thought going in to wake him would be a bad idea. But when he heard what had _sounded_ like Harry screaming in pain, he rushed in immediately to help.

He ran to Harry's bed, threw back the curtains and basically threw himself onto Harry. His body froze when he felt Harry's erection pressing into his thigh; his hands were gripped on Harry's shoulders, his eyes extremely wide with shock. His brain was running a mile a second: Oh Merlin, he's having that kind of dream; I can't believe I'm witnessing this, come on body, MOVE! Get away, oh Merlin what if George finds out about this...

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!"

What Fred wasn't aware of was that after Charms had finished, George had rushed to Gryffindor Tower, to see if he could catch the end of Fred's apology to Harry (because he obviously wasn't very trustful of Fred right now). When he got there, he climbed the stairs to Harry's dormitory. He paused outside Harry's door when he heard Harry moaning. He knew it was that kind of moan (unlike Fred of course) because the sound went straight to his groin, his legs almost buckling.

He didn't understand why Harry was making those noises. Fred was supposed to be apologizing to him--he should be--

And then the most horrifying of thoughts passed through George's mind, and he gripped the sides of the door, leaning on it for support. There was no way Fred could be doing anything to Harry. His Harry. Not Fred...not his twin...

And then the words that George dreaded to hear, came piercing through the door:

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!"

Bloody. Hell.

George's lungs constricted painfully and he shook his head to clear his head; he felt like he was going to pass out any second.

And then George fell backwards when he heard the final blow:

"FRED!"

It was Harry's voice. It sounded husky, even through the closed door. George felt like a Dementor had come up the stairs, sucking all the happiness out of him. He honestly felt like he could never be happy again. But he had to be. He had to put on a show...there was no way he'd speak to Fred about this. He couldn't. It was just...so overwhelming.

He let out a slow breath; he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was probably Ron, to come and check up on Harry. He immediately pushed himself away from the wall, determined to put up a good front. When Ron reached the top of the stairs, he looked at George and frowned.

"Is Harry not there?"

"No, I'm sure he's there. I just suddenly felt very exhausted coming up the stairs, had to take a rest."

Ron looked at him with concern, but chose not to say anything. When they both walked forward, as Ron pushed open the door, George's eyes landed on Fred and Harry. Harry's face was flushed and they were extremely close together.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye that George and Ron had entered the room, and he attempted to act as though nothing had happened.

"Did you--" Harry's voice cracked, while looking at Fred, "Did you want something Fred?"

George's mouth twitched, and before Fred had time to reply, George grunted out, with a dangerous edge,

"Yes Fred, what did you want?"

Fred, unlike Harry, had not seen his two brothers enter the room, so he appeared flustered for a moment before gaining his bearings once more.

"I um...just wanted to apologize, Harry. You know, for causing you to fall off like that. I guess I got a bit carried away."

Harry smiled and got up; grimacing at the feel of his boxers. He hoped that nothing showed and was extremely grateful that he hadn't bothered to take off his robes before he had fallen asleep.

Apparently it had been a dream after all. He felt whoozy when he stood up, his eyes still hazy from the remnants of immense pleasure.

Fred looked at George. Guilt washed through him--there was no way George could know. He hadn't been in the room. It had happened in the nick of time. But the way George was looking at him...he had not been familiar with George's anger. Ever. That began to change when George began to feel strongly for Harry. It only got worse when they arrived at Hogwarts. He supposed he should have seen it coming.

"George--" Fred began to say, but George turned away from him and walked out of the room.

Harry started walking towards the door as well, and Ron turned wild eyes to him saying, "Oy mate, are you alright? I was worried--"

"I'm _fine_, Ron." The tone of his words startled Ron. They seemed almost violent in the quiet room. Ron swallowed slowly, his gaze never leaving Harry's.

"All right...I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Ron stepped aside and allowed Harry to pass by him. Harry looked torn for a moment, before resolutely walking past him.

Ron looked at Fred then, who had the most rejected look on his face.

"I've never seen you or George look so serious before. I thought nothing could separate you."

"Until now," Fred whispered very quietly.

Ron's eyes widened. "What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?"

Fred got up from the bed very slowly, still feeling the pressure of Harry's erection against his thigh, and George's heated glare. The silent mantra repeating in his thoughts: He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know...

"I reckon it's a matter of territory, Ron," Fred replied, his head lowered as he swept out of the room.

Ron looked around at the empty room, shaking his head tiredly. He turned around to exit the room as well and was almost knocked over by a very excited Seamus and Dean.

"Oy! Watch it will you?" Ron said, glaring at the two of them.

"Sorry Ron!" Dean gasped, glancing around at the empty room quickly. "I hate to be rude but--"

"--Get the fuck out," Seamus finished forcefully, as he slammed the door in Ron's face.

Ron walked down the stairs in a trance-like state, only to be bombarded by a worried looking Hermione.

"Ron, what's wrong with everyone? George looked livid, Harry looked exhausted, and Fred looked like the world was coming to an end."

"Not an _end,_ Hermione," Ron murmured, glancing back up the stairs where the entire calamity had transpired; his face a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Just downright _mental_."

* * *

Please review!

Madi Black


	10. Nothing Is What It Seems

Author's Note:

Okay so fanfiction formatting sucks ASS. It completely destroyed my chapter when I put it up – so, I took it down and decided to attempt to fix the formatting. No1dracolover—thanks for the review about it, please tell me if it's better this time! I had to paste it directly into the document editing fixture for it to work. Sigh. If anyone knows how to make the "" stay between scene cuts when I add chapters, please tell me, because it's apparently not letting me do it. I used the 'ruler'...but I don't like it much.

So yes, I took a while to post this chapter—there's a lot more of the same drama. But yes, don't worry; it leads somewhere—to the next chapter of course! Which I'm in the process of thinking about. My goal is to finish this story before I go back to school, so I can devote the rest of my fanfiction time to the other story that I started. There's actually _another_ fanfiction that I have, that I've been meaning to post. It's technically a one-shot for now, but we'll see the interest in it when I get around to posting it.

For now, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Nothing is What It Seems

When Hermione and Ron had walked out of the portrait hole, they found Harry sitting on the ground, his back against the wall, and his head in his hands. Hermione immediately dropped to the ground and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he raised his head to look at her, his eyes looked almost dead. She told him to march his behind back upstairs and go back to bed. Quietly, so Ron didn't hear, she told him to meet her in the library after lunch (when they had a free period) and she would go over all the material that he had missed that morning. He smiled tiredly and thanked her.

When he stood up, he almost fell forwards, but Ron caught him immediately. When their eyes locked, Harry felt a stab in his side and he made a noise of protest and pushed Ron away. Ron felt beyond frustrated as he watched Harry walk back inside the Gryffindor Portrait hole.

He looked at Hermione helplessly.

She patted him on the shoulder as they began walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Give it time," she whispered.

* * *

George was walking purposefully ahead of Fred, and Fred continued to call out to him as they walked down the stairs. 

"Oy George, wait up!" George tried his best to get a grip on his emotions, but he felt like they had gone permanently out of whack and refused to cooperate.

Finally, when Fred caught up to him, George had collected bits and pieces of his sanity together and decided to fully attempt to be civil, and yes, even like his usual self, to his twin.

"Hullo," George said quietly, as Fred caught his breath. Fred kept giving him sideways glances that were getting on George's nerves. But he controlled himself.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked cautiously.

"Of course!" George blurted out merrily, throwing an arm around his brother. "Hungry?"

Fred was too eager for everything to be alright to notice the sudden shift in George's behaviour and immediately threw his arm around George's shoulders.

Unfortunately, Fred didn't notice the grimace that graced George's features when he did so.

* * *

When the group of them had come out from lunch, Hermione had disappeared to the library without warning. Yet her purpose was to meet up with Harry—among other things. 

Upon arrival, she found the section she had been previously searching through and took out all the books and placed them on the desk beside her. After doing that, she took out her Transfiguration and Charms textbook. She had seen Harry perform the transfiguration of the amphibian, and she also knew that Harry could master the charm they learned today in class easily. That was not the actual reason she had offered to get him caught up on the lessons. The real reason was the books that she had already laid out on the table from the library's own collection.

They were the books that discussed her current predicament with Malfoy. She wanted Harry's advice on what to do, and if he knew any of Malfoy's reactions or effects he was experiencing from the aftermath of the cosmetic.

Hermione took a deep breath and gazed out the window.

Harry would be there any minute.

* * *

Harry, who had taken his invisibility cloak with him after waking up for his second nap of the day, ventured out of Gryffindor Tower and down the stairs. 

He could hear the entire conversation from where he stood as he descended the stairs, and he felt his previous energy he had gained from his nap begin to slip out of him in waves, leaving only enough energy for him to just...walk.

And walk he did; down the stairs, towards the group of people he had also been so close to. When he heard Malfoy say heatedly:

"I think Harry's been keeping secrets from you, _Ron_,"

he immediately responded with something that would throw the blond off,

"I've also been keeping secrets from _you_, Draco."

The use of Malfoy's first name had been enough to startle him (and the rest of them to be sure). Harry knew that Ron had been hurt from how distanced he acted, and the aloofness of his tone.

Harry was so _tired_. He just wanted to avoid all of them. When he slipped the invisibility cloak on, he ventured down the stairs away from them. He reached the door and opened it, only to remember that he had a meeting with Hermione. He cursed at his own forgetfulness and shut the door, making a beeline for the library.

When he got there, he looked around for the brown haired girl, and found her looking out the window, books littered all over the table. He sat down on the chair in front of her and slipped off the invisibility cloak. Hermione's features didn't even register surprise.

"Harry, before we go over your lessons, I need to talk to you about something."

Harry had already prepared himself for this.

"About Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. "More specifically, the effects of the lipstick."

Harry's face seemed to look even more exhausted, if that were even possible. "You both have been thinking about each other a lot."

Hermione blinked. She was surprised she didn't even have to ask him about Malfoy's reactions to the potion.

"I think it's only a side effect of the potion."

"Oh _do_ you?"

The tone in Harry's voice startled Hermione deeply. Instead of tired, he sounded perversely amused.

"Harry?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hermione, don't give me that crap about it just being the potion. If you want my advice, here it is: you _both_ like each other. It's _obvious_ that you both like each other. There's nothing stopping you from being together and don't give me any excuses about him being a son of a Death Eater. Who cares? You only live once. And you should be happy that you've found someone who feels the same way about you. Because, and _believe _me, one sided things like that are _not_ fun."

Harry had already stood up in the middle of his rant. When he had finished, he had turned on his heel and threw his invisibility cloak over his head and left the library. Hermione's mouth was hanging open, her face a mixture of confusion and incredulity.

_What the hell had gotten into Harry?_ _'One sided things'? What on earth…_

He hadn't even let her explain about the bond that Malfoy and her shared and _that_ is what she needed his advice about. She had researched it to a further extent and found that not only did it draw them closer to each other but, if they kept at it at the rate they did, they would end up together..._forever_.

The sad thing about all of it was that that the lipstick had only been a catalyst for something that could have happened with any physical contact between them. Forbidden fruit. Classic case of Romeo and Juliet syndrome if she'd ever seen it.

Hermione had sent an owl to Professor Snape earlier that morning, asking him if he had discovered anything about the potion. She had seen him talking to the twins during lunch, and she waited on edge for a reply to her letter. Which was why she had been staring at the window.

The owl arrived then and Hermione flew to the window and opened it, taking the letter from its beak. She pulled out a biscuit from her pocket and gave it to owl. It hooted happily in reply and flew off towards the Owlery.

Hermione ripped open the envelope as she walked back towards the desk. She scanned down the piece of parchment, reading Snape's familiar spidery black scrawl.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have attained the information that Potter asked me to retrieve for you. I ask you to execute extreme caution with this information (and to please not mention it to Potter)._

_I'm sure you are familiar with Ashwinder eggs, which are a common ingredient found in most love potions. The Weasley twins seemed to have retrieved their egg from a source that I am most disturbed to claim to be Lucius Malfoy. I know this may be alarming but neither of them realized whom he was, as he was disguised, using a Polyjuice Potion. This recent development has given me the impression that the so called Ashwinder egg that they retrieved was not an authentic Ashwinder egg. I know Lucius has the means to afford one, but I also am aware he has the talents to find greater uses for it. To give it up for nothing, he could only have one motive._

_I suspect that the egg was tampered with. The only thing I can do is to test the lipstick (which I will need from you shortly) and to speak with Lucius himself, under the pretense that I am merely a curious potion maker who is interested in the actual contents of the ingredients. _

_The only lead I can give you is Runespoor. If an Ashwinder and a Runespoor were to breed together, the results would be astronomical. It has never been done before, and I can only imagine that Lucius has had help from the Dark Lord to concoct such an abnormality. _

_If remnants of this egg were in this lipstick, I can only tell you this: you and Mr. Malfoy are not safe. You are both now being slowly controlled by the other's actions and emotions. These bonds are rare—and very powerful. I can only assume that the Dark Lord has the intention to use this bond against you both and manipulate you entirely to his side. _

_Continue your research, Miss Granger, for I know that is precisely what you are doing. Do not mention this to anyone—not even Mr. Malfoy. It will put you both in great danger if he has access to this information. The Dark Lord is an extremely talented Occulmens, as I'm sure you're already aware. Even with my instruction, Mr. Malfoy will be defenseless against the ever probing nature of the Dark Lord. _

_Respectfully, _

_SS _

Hermione stared at the letter for a long time before the words became a blur to her.

A single tear dropped onto the page, smudging the ink. She realized then that she was very much alone.

She looked back to the window, her eyes clouded with despair.

* * *

There was only one open-mouthed stare in the company of the six individuals that stood in a deserted hallway on an upper floor of Hogwarts, not far off from the stairs. 

Ron Weasley looked shell-shocked in the pale light of the hallway, as he gazed at the blond Slytherin who was panting heavily with repressed emotion. His eyes glittered maliciously at the red head, who seemed as if the world gone out from under him.

Fred was looking at his twin, his face clouded with something akin to mounting horror as he noticed George's face twist in disgust and anger. He figured the truth was bound to come out sooner or later. He knew that his younger brother would take the news even more harshly than George however.

He had been in the dark about it the whole time after all.

"W-what? What the bloody hell are you on about, Malfoy?"

Malfoy only smirked in response.

"You--" Ron stopped and looked around at his siblings.

Ginny bit her lip uncomfortably; Fred did everything to avoid Ron's gaze, and George--He was still staring hatefully at Malfoy, as though, by some wandless magic of his own, he'd cause the Slytherin to spontaneously combust.

There was certainly trouble in Weasley harmony indeed.

And Malfoy was soaking it up.

"So Weasel--Surprised? You shouldn't be. Who else better fitting for Potter to go to for the best fuck of his life than none other than Draco Malfoy?"

Ron looked as if he would throw up any minute.

"Harry w-would _n-never_..." Ron was stuttering over his own words, the anger pouring out of him in waves. If one looked closely, they would see steam exuding from his ears. Draco would never forget the look on his face just then, nor the look in his eyes when they shifted to the sound of approaching footsteps.

When Harry appeared from basically out of thin air, everyone seemed to stop breathing. Ron's eyes were frantic as they looked at Harry. But Harry's face remained expressionless, as though he chose to remain unaware to what was going on.

"_It's not true!_" Ron burst out, shooting past Malfoy, strolling purposefully forward till he reached Harry. Harry looked at him in shock for a moment before he slowly turned his head to look at Malfoy over Ron's shoulder.

Malfoy had turned his body to follow Weasley's movement, so his eyes had locked with Harry's the moment he had glanced his way. Malfoy's smirk had disappeared from his face when he saw Harry's eyes flash with rage. He took a step backwards, only to be cut off by Ginny, who steadfastly stood in his way. He could feel the girl's wand digging into his back.

"What isn't true?" Harry asked quietly, his voice soothing.

Ron's face had held many expressions in his lifetime. All in varrying degrees of anger, embarassment, confusion, hatred, and affection. But the expression he wore now was unlike Harry had ever seen. It was a look of immense pain, suffering, sadness, desperation and longing. Harry had no idea what to think.

"About you...and Malfoy."

"What about me and Malfoy?"

Ron grimaced when he replied. "About you and Malfoy...sleeping together."

Harry said nothing.

"Harry?" The tone of his voice was the same as it had been when they were young; when Ron called to him for help, to save him from whatever horror lay ahead. But Harry had no help to offer him then; he remained aloof and silent as he stared at Ron, who seemed to be crumpling before his eyes.

"It's true," Harry whispered.

Ron almost took a step back from Harry, until Harry reached forward and grabbed onto his shoulders tightly.

"It doesn't change anything Ron--not _one_ thing. You're still my best friend...you'll _always_ be my best friend."

There was a brief moment when Harry thought that he had made things right; when he could see traces of the old Ron staring back at him through Ron's eyes. But that moment was broken when the red head's eyes shifted and turned so cold they seemed to flash dangerously at Harry.

Harry knew that he had lost, even before Ron's arms shot forward to shove him away violently, his voice echoing violently off the stone walls.

"_I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!_"

Before anyone registered what had happened, Ron whipped around and shot straight for Malfoy who had been too stunned by Ron's outburst to prepare for the sudden attack. Ron's fingers had balled into a fist and swung roughly forward before Malfoy had time to even blink. The force of the blow had been so hard that it knocked him roughly into Ginny's wand, almost piercing his skin, and sent them both flying backwards into a portrait that hung on the wall. There was a crash and the portrait came off the wall, landing on Malfoy's legs. Ginny had managed to roll out of the way in time.

Ron's grin was feral as he gazed down at Malfoy before turning on his twin brothers.

"You _all_ knew and didn't TELL me! I'm just Harry Potter's bloody sidekick! Well I'll show YOU just how powerful I can be!"

Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at his twins. George shoved Fred forward, blocking the impact of the curse just as a black shadow burst out of the tip of Ron's wand and shot straight forward into Fred's stomach. Fred doubled over in pain; his body shaking uncontrollably.

George looked down at Fred and pointed his wand at him.

"Finite Incantantum."

When Fred stopped moving, he opened his eyes and looked up at George.

"How could you...just..."

"Let you suffer the whole curse? Easily. I heard what you did with Harry--how could you think I _wouldn't find out?_" George hissed, brandishing his wand. Fred cringed and attempted to cover his head.

"What did he do with Harry?" Ron asked, also pointing his wand down at Fred.

Harry growled, looking from Malfoy, to Ginny, to Fred in all of one second, before stepping forward angrily.

"_Nothing_, Ron. Fred just came to apologize to me for the whole Charms incident. Remember? _When I got hurt?_"

Ron ignored Harry, staring at George.

"Well?"

George sneered down at his brother.

"I told him to go apologize to Harry for basically almost killing him. So he went. I followed him, to make sure he actually apologized. When I got there, he was doing something he shouldn't have been."

"What was he doing?" Ron said impatiently, flicking his wand as though he'd use it on George.

"TOUCHING SOMETHING THAT WASN'T HIS!" George's foot shot forward, kicking Fred in the side. It hadn't been deliberately hard, but it was enough to make Fred squirm away from him.

"George, that's _enough,_" Harry said forcefully, kneeling down beside Fred. "He's your twin for Merlin's sake."

"_Exactly. _My own twin betrayed me!"

"Betray you? Are you mad?" Harry asked, glaring up at George.

"I _heard_ it!" George shouted. "He _knows_ that I love you, and he went and--"

George cut himself off, biting down on his bottom lip roughly. Harry let out a slow breath, the anger fading immediately.

"George...I didn't know."

George nodded, and swallowed painfully, staring down at the floor.

"Oh so Malfoy wasn't enough then, Harry? Had to go and have Fred too? You don't care who you hurt, as long as _you_ get something out of it!"

"Shut up Weasley, you're full of it."

They all turned to look at Malfoy. Ginny had cast a healing charm on him and he was finally able to stand. The whole side of his face was swollen and Ginny was currently attempting to make the swelling go down.

"Stay out of this Malfoy. I don't know what spell you put Harry under to get him to do _anything_ with you, but when I find out, I'm going straight to Dumbledore--"

"He knows," Draco said quietly.

Ron goggled at him and turned to Harry, who had helped Fred up. Harry looked away from Ron, running his wand over Fred's body, checking for damages.

"Dumbledore _let_ you put a spell on Harry? Have you all gone _mad--?_"

"No you dunderhead! Dumbledore knows about Potter and I--_us_--together."

Ron sneered. "Together? So you're a couple then?"

"No!" Harry said hatefully, glaring at Malfoy.

Ron looked back and forth between the two.

"So you're fucking but not a couple?"

"NO!" Harry and Malfoy shouted at the same time.

Ron looked angry. "You're lying! George! Tell me what's going on!" Ron yelled, looking to George for the answers.

George sneered. "What do I know anymore? When my own twin betrays me!"

Harry stood up and shoved George as hard as possible. "Aren't you _listening_? Fred and I did _nothing_. I was dreaming," Harry forced himself to say, "and Fred walked in on me; he thought I was in pain, I was moaning like I was about to die. In my sleep, I started rutting against his leg and I'm sure he was too surprised to do anything. I came against him, right when I opened my eyes, it was Fred. If you heard me shout Fred's name, it just me surprised to _see_ him there."

George looked torn for a second before asking petulantly, "But I heard him shouting _your _name! Explain _that_."

"I was trying to wake him up," Fred said dully, his eyes sad.

George looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. He realized how paranoid he had become, what with this thing with Malfoy and everything else surrounding Harry. He stared at the floor for a moment before kneeling besides his twin.

"Merlin, Fred…" George's voice was soft and he sounded as though he were about to cry.

"'S'alright. People do crazy things…when they're in love."

George cracked a smile and the twins immediately hugged each other. Fred winced and George immediately apologized.

Ron made an odd sound and the twins and Harry looked at him.

"What were you dreaming about Harry?" The question was so quiet, but in the stillness, everyone seemed to have heard it. And everyone was looking at Harry—

—Whose face was the colour of Ron's hair.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business—"

"You lie to me about Malfoy, and you're just going to keep on lying to me, aren't you!"

"For god's sake Weasley, he was having a _wet dream_. Does Potter tell _you_ his wet dreams?"

This comment seemed to upset Ron so much that he walked back over to Malfoy and kicked him.

"Oy!" shouted Harry, stepping over to Ron, Malfoy and Ginny, who was shaking her head at Ron. "What do you think you're doing? He has a _point_."

"That doesn't make him alright in my books," Ron said in an argumentative tone. "Is Hermione still in the library?" Ron asked, looking around, as though she might appear.

"Yah," answered Harry unthinkingly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "And how would you know about that? You weren't even here when she went!"

"I uh…realized I needed to get something from the library and saw her there."

"We saw the door open," Malfoy said quietly, gazing at Harry, as though he too mistrusted him.

"That's when I _remembered_!" Harry replied hotly, glaring at them both. Malfoy and Ron continued to stare at him, waiting for some other explanation, as though he actually had one to give. Harry cursed silently and clenched his hands. What did it matter to them anyway? He had said he wanted to be alone and then went to the library to speak to Hermione, so what? As if it was any of their business.

"Hermione told me to meet her there. She wanted to go over lessons with me," Harry said, trying to control his emotions.

"You're lying!" Ron shouted, jabbing his wand at Malfoy, as though it was he who was causing Harry to lie.

"He isn't," a quiet voice said from the stairs. It was Hermione. Ron's head snapped towards her immediately. Her eyes were red, and her face pale in the dimming light of the hallway. She walked towards the group and looked around. She noticed how Fred held his body awkwardly against George, along with Malfoy's bruised face.

She looked at Ron. "What have you done?"

Ron sputtered indignantly. "What makes you think that _I_ did it?"

"Malfoy wouldn't be stupid enough to take all of you on. Besides, Harry's wand isn't even drawn." Ron looked to Harry's hands, which were obviously empty and curled into fists. Ron's shoulders shook slightly in barely repressed anger.

"Yah well. Malfoy provoked me."

"Doesn't he always?" Hermione asked as she walked towards Malfoy. She withdrew her wand and Malfoy stepped away from Ginny immediately, tilting his head back. Hermione waved her wand and whispered a few spells and Malfoy's face was restored to normal. Malfoy shivered when he felt Hermione's spell wash through him and he tried to hide it be stepping forwards to glare hatefully at Ron.

"Honestly Weasley, after years of all of this bullshit, can't you learn to control your anger?"

"Why you little—"

"_Enough!_" shouted Harry, stepping between Draco and Ron. "I've had it with this constant bickering and rivalry. Ron—" Harry said abruptly, turning to face the red head, "Malfoy and I have come to some sort of truce, alright? There's a bloody war going on. We don't have _time_ to deal with these petty arguments."

"You say that _now_, Harry! But you and him…you…" Ron trailed off, looking physically ill. Hermione's eyes widened.

"He knows?"

Ron reacted so violently to Hermione's comment that he shot right past Harry and straight into Malfoy, knocking him to the ground once more.

"_YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!_" Hands and feet were flying everywhere. Harry, Ginny and Hermione got to them first, while Fred and George ran up to the pair of them. Curses were flying everywhere; it was only thanks to Ron's uncontrollable anger that each one managed to miss everyone they happened to be flung at. Finally, Malfoy and Ron were ripped apart. Malfoy's nose was bleeding and his eye already seemed to be swollen again. Hermione rushed over to him and started the healing charms again when a voice that came from the shadows startled them all to stillness.

"What is going on here?"

Harry swallowed slowly and turned around. It was Snape. Malfoy stepped away from the twins who were holding him out of Ron's grasp, while Harry had his arms woven tightly around Ron, who had gone limp at the sight of Snape, his eyes wide and alert. Harry could sense that Ron's guilt had already slipped its way through his system and he could feel Ron about to step forward and address Snape. Harry immediately let go of Ron and stepped in front of him.

"I attacked Malfoy sir." The others looked at him quietly. Hermione ignored Snape, cleaned the blood of Malfoy's face, healed his nose, and applied a cooling charm to his right eye where he had been hit. Snape was silent for a moment before he spoke softly,

"20 points—" and they all cringed, knowing they'd probably lose 20 points _each_ because it was Snape and that's what Snape did… "—to Gryffindor."

They all stared. Draco didn't even react to the statement. He was staring intently into Hermione's eyes.

"To Miss Granger. Not many students can cast medical spells as adept as Poppy's. You may, however, want to escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, to see if any other damages have been done." Hermione nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Come with me, Malfoy." Immediately, the blond boy stepped forward and followed Hermione to the staircase that would lead them to the Hospital Wing. Malfoy looked back at Harry with an intense stare. Harry watched him leave, before returning his attention to Snape. Ron watched the exchange, feeling as though he swallowed a pound of lead.

"Now Potter. About you attacking Mr. Malfoy…"

"Yes, sir. I broke his nose."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why were _you _holding Mr. Weasley when I arrived?"

Harry flushed and realized his mistake. "I…uh…" Snape sneered at him and turned his gaze on Ron.

"25 points from Gryffindor for its obvious disrespect for other students, and…" Snape trailed off, looking at Harry, "pathetic attempt at heroics. Detention, Potter. Come with me." Snape spun on his heel and began walking down the corridor.

Harry took a deep breath before following after Snape, feeling his insides constrict with anxiety. Ron took a step after him and took his arm. Harry turned around and came face to face with Ron.

"You didn't have to do that," Ron said quietly. Harry looked at him, his eyes questioning.

"That's what friends do. They stand up for each other."

Ron was silent and then, in a cold, resolute tone he replied, "Friends don't lie to each other." He then turned and walked off in the other direction, ignoring his siblings as he went. Harry watched him, his eyes observing the proud tilt of his head and the way his hands clenched tightly at his sides. It was fourth year all over again. But so much worse, in ways that Harry couldn't even begin to contemplate. He only hoped that, in time, things would work themselves out.

"_Now_, Potter!" Harry turned, his eyes to the ground, and began following Snape, wishing that he had never gotten involved with Malfoy.

"Hope you're both alright," Harry mumbled to the twins quietly, giving Ginny a small wave as he disappeared into the shadows.

The twins and their younger sister watched him go. Fred and George looked at each other, their faces twisted into a grimace. They suddenly felt that there was a great deal more going on than they realized. George lowered his head and covered his face with his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered to no one in particular, his shoulders heaving with exhaustion. Fred wrapped an arm around his brother as Ginny watched them quietly. Fred had absolutely no idea how to answer his brother, for he was in the dark about everything as well.

"_Still_," Fred thought, steering George towards Gryffindor tower, "_I intend to find out_."

* * *

Please review! 

Madi Black


	11. Teenage Theatrics

Author's Note:

Here is more Draco/Hermione action for all you fans! And of course, more drama. I really don't have much else to say—please review though!

I'd just like to say thank you to—

Jeni-Tall! My support from the start, thanks again for all your support. Keep writing!

No.1dracolover: Thanks for your always fast reviews! Really appreciate it!

Evil is Sexy 13: Thanks ever so much for your reviews!

Sherreithewriter: Thanks for reviewing! Nice to see a new screen name!

James: Really appreciate your review! Hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity!

BlackPetals: I really appreciate all your lovely reviews (even on my other story!) – you're great!

Sarah – Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Iluv2dance: Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy (when I get to it) my ending!

And of course, my wonderful friend Vadim – I got your message from Tim. You're brill. Thanks ever so much for reading my story ).

I sincerely plan to finish this before I go back to school—I have exactly 5 days left. That's not exactly a lot of time! For now, please enjoy the latest installment of the story.

Chapter 11: Teenage Theatrics

Draco's entire body felt like it was being scorched internally, the flames licking at him like a starving dog feeding off freshly cooked flesh. It was almost unbearable, the prickling sensations that trickled through his body. It was her magic that was inside him. Burning him. Even in the fading light of the halls as they walked side by side towards the Hospital Wing, Draco felt his face flush from the immense heat that was pooling out of his body like molten lava. He could feel the same immensity of heat pouring off from the girl beside him, but she continually ignored his gaze as they trudged towards the Hospital Wing. Draco felt that this thing (whatever this _thing_ was) would surely be the death of him. If it wasn't the heat that got to him first, it would most certainly be the knowledge that he would continually swoon at the sight of Granger.

And Malfoy's do not _swoon_.

He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and was horrified to discover that his hair was drenched with sweat. He looked over at Hermione and saw no sign that she was being affected the same way he was. He silently cursed the twins, his father and of course, Harry Potter, because if it hadn't been for him, he probably never would have gotten involved with Granger.

This was probably why he felt some warped version of gratitude for Potter—he never felt more alive in his entire life.

During their walk to the Hospital Wing, Hermione had crept subtly closer to Draco, feeling her pulse quicken and her hands to shake. She tried to remain calm under his scrutiny, but failed when her body detected the long trailing gaze move over her body. She felt wreckless and out of control when she was with him. The dream about the two of them together had been proof of her longing for him. The mysterious lipstick only a catalyst to something that reached far deeper than any of them could have ever imagined.

She looked at him then. She saw him reach for his hair and run his fingers through the silken locks. The moonlight caught them as they always did and Hermione was reminded, rather painfully, that he was a Malfoy. What was a Malfoy doing getting caught up with someone like her? Why hadn't he already contacted his father about (what would have been, years ago) a travesty for Draco, and most especially his father. Had things really changed so much? Hermione could remember a time when she felt nothing but extreme dislike for this boy, who challenged everything about her, drove her to do the impossible, just to be known as top of the class in all of their subjects. There was a lot about this world that she was still unaware of, having grown up with Muggles herself. The knowledge that Draco possessed intrigued Hermione. He was as closer to nobility than any other individual she had ever met. He _did_ make her feel inferior, or he once had, until she realized that having money and social status really meant nothing at all if you had no inner worth to speak of.

Hermione had always felt better, reminding herself that Draco Malfoy was, although ridiculously good-looking and having a rather intelligent mind, nothing more than a spoiled rotten aristocrat whose head was too small to hold his ego. As of late, she had been reminded of these annoying traits. But she also was shown a completely different side of him. One of which that had been eager to be seduced by Harry, not _Potter_, but _Harry_. Draco was not interested in Harry's fame—he had seem genuinely interested in Harry himself, and perhaps that was why Harry had been so confused with the onset of their relationship. If Harry _was_ gay, and obviously single, then why wouldn't he be interested in Malfoy? They seemed quite the match if Hermione had anything to say about it.

Suddenly, Harry's words came back to her then, causing her insides to twist unpleasantly in realization,

"_You should be happy that you've found someone who feels the same way about you. Because, and believe me, one sided things like that are not fun."_

Hermione had been so concerned with her own sudden interest in Draco that she had never stopped to consider Harry's interests. It was obviously something a lot more serious than an interest, for he had seemed deeply hurt and painfully bitter in the library, not even an hour ago.

Hermione began running through a list of possible persons to distract herself from Draco's heated looks. She recalled the conversation she had with Fred earlier that day about George's interest in Harry, and how Fred wasn't sure that Harry felt the same way. It was obvious from the recent encounter that Harry had not been aware of George's feelings. Perhaps if he had, he would have informed George of them by now.

Yet that still made absolutely no sense. Surely Harry had sense enough to catch on to George's feelings, after spending the entire summer with him and Fred. If Harry had felt the same way, he probably would have been more in tune with how George reacted to him and therefore would have reacted accordingly. Hermione nodded slightly, crossing out George on her mental list of possible love interests for Harry. It was obviously not George. It couldn't have been Fred either for that matter. If Fred was paying that close attention to his twin and Harry, Fred would have obviously picked up something from Harry informing him that it was he, and not George, whom he was interested in.

That led Hermione back to the conversation she had overheard while standing on the stairs. George had assumed that Fred and Harry had…had an interesting encounter…with each other in Harry's room. Of course, it was a complete misunderstanding, and Hermione could see no reason why they wouldn't have just come clean with it then, since all of it was already out in the open.

Which led Hermione back to where she started. Nowhere.

Perhaps she was looking at this from the wrong perspective. When a person likes someone, how do they behave? Depending on the person, they either stay as close to them as possible, or they avoid them entirely, not wanting to be found out.

Unfortunately Harry was _unlike_ every other person and therefore, he probably did everything backwards. Harry was shy when it came to things like that. Or was that only with girls? The whole "I like men" thing came as a bit of a surprise, now that she thought about it, considering that he had had a thing for Cho and a slight thing for Ginny that didn't last too long, especially after Ginny started going out with that boy from Hufflepuff. How did a gay man (a gay Harry Potter mind you) react to the person they most desired?

Hermione was still at a loss when they finally reached the doors to the Hospital Wing. She resolved to further address the matter later, when she had more time to herself and was not around a very distracting Draco Malfoy.

They both stopped in front of the doors, staring up at them as they held some unknown meaning. Hermione was the first to turn to Malfoy, eyes quickly scanning the halls to see if any other students were around.

"I think it would be best if I told her what happened, so she can immediately start checking you for other injuries. How are you feeling by the way?"

Hermione looked into his eyes as she asked the question and immediately regretted it, because in the next instant she was being assaulted by his mouth. She felt his teeth sink into her bottom lip and she immediately reacted by pressing her hips forward, enjoying the burning heat that shot through her at the contact. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her hands weave their way into his hands, all thoughts of how drenched his hair had been forgotten. He lowered his hand to her hip and sought out the contours of her thigh. When he felt the supple muscle beneath the pads of his fingers he gripped hard and tugged her leg up against him, thrusting his hips into her. Hermione shuddered at the motion and her legs almost gave out underneath her until he violently shoved her into the door. The door groaned against the onslaught of the pair of bodies being ground into its frame.

They both toppled to the ground when the door opened a minute later, revealing a very surprised Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy, having never been caught in this situation, stared wide eyed down at Hermione, whose lip twitched in amusement. Hermione gracefully rolled Draco off her and stood up. As she stooped down to give Malfoy a hand up, she murmured quietly to Madame Pomfrey,

"Malfoy has just suffered a broken nose and a few unpleasant curses. I healed his nose and took down the swelling. Professor Snape requested me to escort him to the Hospital Wing to be certain he has no other injuries. He seems to be a bit disoriented though."

Draco had kept his eyes to the ground while Hermione had launched into her explanation about the reason behind why they were there. He thought she had done an excellent job; her voice not wavering even for a fraction of an action. When he felt the heat between their hands when she bent to help him up, he felt a particularly pleasurable jolt of pleasure shoot straight to his groin. When he finally glanced up at Hermione's face, he almost scoffed at the rather obvious blush on her face.

So much for that.

Madame Pomfrey wasted no time however in casting charms over Draco, as she guided him towards one of the hospital beds. There was only one other student in the Hospital Wing, Hermione realized, but she seemed as though she was getting ready to leave. As Hermione got closer, she realized that it was Isabelle.

"Hello," Hermione said pleasantly as she walked over to the bed. The girl seemed to cheer up slightly at the sight of Hermione.

"Hello," she said quietly. When Hermione got close enough, she could see the girl had been crying again.

"Oh Isabelle, is that boy in Slytherin still bothering you?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed, next to the girl. The younger girl nodded hesitantly, wiping her eyes.

"I know I said I'd help you, but the only way I can is if you tell me his name."

Isabelle sniffed and got up from the bed, looking over at Draco, who was watching them while Madame Pomfrey checked him over.

"You can ask him. He looks up to him…he does everything that boy does." Hermione looked surprised but reluctantly nodded and said goodbye to Isabelle as she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione walked back over to Malfoy's bed silently. She heard pieces of their conversation as she approached.

"And was there any reason for this boy to strike you, Mr. Malfoy?"

The blond looked at her, his face looking as though he swallowed something foul. "Nothing that warranted a punch in the face, I assure you."

Madame Pomfrey did not look like she believed this statement and turned to Hermione.

"Is this true Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at the woman and shrugged a shoulder delicately. "Unfortunately I only came at the end of the brawl. I came in time to…pick up the pieces."

Draco scowled at her and made a discontented sound at the back of his throat. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should be very grateful that Ms. Granger's healing charms are as advanced as they are, or your nose might have been eventually crushed enough that even I may have not been able to set it back straight."

Draco looked horrified and his hand immediately reached up to touch his nose, reassuring himself that it was indeed still straight and undamaged. Hermione hid a smirk behind her hand when she reached up to cover her mouth when she coughed. She stepped closer to the bed, right next to Draco, whose eyes suddenly clouded over and he swayed upright in bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked slightly worried. "You said he experienced a certain amount of dizziness, Ms. Granger?" she asked, gently pushing Draco back against the pillows. Hermione nodded in reply. "Well, perhaps Mr. Malfoy should lie down for a while, until he gets his bearings back. I'll be in my office if there are any changes in his behaviour. You're welcome to keep him company Ms. Granger. We don't want Mr. Malfoy swooning all over the place now do we?" She began walking towards her office, Hermione's stifled giggles echoing behind her.

"Oy! Malfoys never swoon!" But Madame Pomfrey had already disappeared into her office, the black door closing behind her with a 'click'. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, did you recognize that girl I was talking to just now?" Hermione asked, pulling up a chair beside his bed. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's a bit young for me, Granger."

Hermione made a face. "Ugh! Malfoy, you're revolting. That's not what I meant at all."

"No, Granger, I don't recognize her. Why? Does she have a thing for me? I wouldn't be surprised." Malfoy preened, laying his head back onto the pillows behind him.

"You're full of it, Malfoy. There's this boy her age in Slytherin who's been picking on her and harassing her. She refuses to tell me his name, but she did say that you'd know. Apparently this boy looks up to you—he does everything you do."

Malfoy sat up instantly. "That's the girl then? Interesting. Andrew—that's his name, by the way—told me about this girl that he liked. I didn't have much time to speak to him about it though; I've been too busy dealing with my _own_ problems. Has he told her how he feels?"

Hermione goggled at him. "How he _feels?_ Malfoy, the boy has been nothing but _mean_ to her! I found her crying the other night, hiding from the other girls in the dormitory so they wouldn't see her cry."

"Well I'd never treat a girl that way," Malfoy huffed, sticking out his chest indignantly. "I'm very well mannered."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him mockingly. "Oh, really?"

Malfoy's face heated in embarrassment. "Well…I usually am. I've never really _really_ liked a girl. They usually just fawn all over me. I'm a Malfoy after all."

"Fawn all over you, hm? What happened just now—and the night before…I'd say you've been swooning, Malfoy," Hermione laughed softly, smiling teasingly at the boy.

"I do not _swoon!_" Malfoy nearly yelled, his eyes flashing.

Hermione smiled at the blond boy, as she leaned closer into his personal space. "Except over me."

Draco felt his face flush, his body shooting up another twenty degrees. "Shut up and _kiss_ me."

Hermione looked affronted, but felt a sharp twist of desire pierce her stomach. "You practically assaulted me outside. What makes you think I even _want_ to kiss you?"

Draco leered at her as he got onto his knees and raised himself so he was level with her face.

"Because I can see it in your eyes," he growled before his arm shot forward to wrap around her waist, tugging her forward roughly against his lips. She melted instantly; sliding her hands down his chest, grabbing fistfuls of cloth and pulling hard, bringing their bodies closer together. Behind closed eyelids, Hermione could see fleeting images of blue sky, soft grass, and cool water. She felt his lips against hers as though they were pressing over every inch of her body. She felt a tug around her navel and she toppled forward, onto the bed, and onto him.

When she opened her eyes, she was gazing down into liquid metallic blue, irises slightly dilated with pleasure. She could feel his arousal press against her thigh and she grounded against it, hearing him hiss in approval.

"Merlin, what are you _doing_ to me?" he groaned, his neck arched, his eyes falling shut, his face a picture of absolute bliss. Hermione's mouth found his exposed neck and she began flicking her tongue against the pulse point, down to the base of his throat. He could feel her purr against his skin.

"I would have thought that would be rather obvious," she whispered teasingly in reply, as she bit down lightly on his skin. Malfoy bucked his hips upwards in response, his eyes opening wide in surprise.

"I don't suppose you realize that we're both acting out of character," he asked breathlessly, fingers entwining in her hair as he gazed up into her eyes, wonder and desire shining in them.

Hermione ignored the anxiety that seemed to weave its way into her stomach. The corner of her mouth quirked upwards in a mocking smile as she propped herself above him, her head tilted to one side.

"Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco's mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "You _wish_." He reached up to pull her mouth down to his but let out a strangled whine when she pulled away from him.

"Don't tell me _you're_ scared, Granger."

Hermione tilted her head back and laughed softly, her hands pulling the hair out of her eyes. "No, of course not, Malfoy. But it's close to dinner and I've got to do damage control." Hermione wondered if she'd ever manage to convince Ron that their friendship was going to be alright after this. She prayed that he had already calmed down and would be in an agreeable enough mood to discuss the recent events. Merlin knows he'll be a force to be reckoned with, discussing the brief affair between Harry and Malfoy.

Draco scoffed, reaching for her hand as she began to pull away. "So soon? But we were getting along so _well_." Draco raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, feeling suddenly lighthearted as though he never before experienced the simple joy in teasing another person. He felt sick with it and cursed himself for making his feelings so obvious.

"You'll be ready for our rounds tonight, won't you Malfoy?" Hermione asked innocently, her eyes questioning. A slow grin formed on Draco's mouth, understanding flickering in his eyes.

"You bet, Granger."

"See you then."

"Looking forward to it."

Hermione smiled to herself as she began walking towards the Hospital Wing doors. She knew that getting involved with Malfoy was quite the risk. But remembering Harry's words gave her strength. After all, finding a person you can love was definitely a person worth taking a risk for.

_Was it love though?_

Before she opened the doors, she looked back at Malfoy briefly, to see if he was still lying there, to reassure herself that she had not been dreaming. Across the room, their eyes met and held and Hermione felt his arms around her once more, a calming sensation settling over her.

She knew the road ahead would be difficult, especially with Malfoy's shady and unknown ties to Voldemort. But, after knowing Harry, she had learned that it had been loved that saved Harry from the Dark Lord. Perhaps, it too, would save Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The journey to the dungeons was treacherously slow for Harry, as he walked wearily behind Snape who had steadfastly refused to glance behind at Harry. It seemed as though something was troubling the Potions Master and Harry raked his fingers through his hair, feeling a wave of anxiety rise to his throat, causing him to swallow painfully.

The encounter with Ron and Malfoy had been brutal and Harry knew that it had taken quite a toll on their friendship. Harry wondered if Ron's anger, jealously and feelings of betrayal would finally outplay Ron's own loyalty and dedication. The blood pounded in Harry's ears as he thought about the possibility of never having Ron in his life again.

_The thing he'd miss most…_

It was futile. Sleeping with Malfoy had been the most ridiculous thing he could have ever done. Surely he should have realized at the time that one day Ron would eventually find out about what happened between the two and reacted. Perhaps it had been better for him to find out now than years from now when things might have been different…

But Harry was fooling himself. In a world, in which he starred as the bane of Voldemort's existence, there was no chance at happily ever after. He had been deluding himself all along into thinking that he could one day have the one person he wanted more than anything at his side, for life. All of it seemed so far out of reach now that Harry couldn't even remember a time when he had been happy. It seemed as if all the happiness had been drained from his body, leaving him cold and seemingly empty.

But Harry was above such thoughts. He had an obligation to the wizarding world. He would destroy Voldemort and live the rest of his life out in peace. If his love wouldn't have him, then that would be that. He wouldn't risk finding anyone else. It wouldn't be the same.

_If only it hadn't blown up in my face…_

"Potter, if you're done agonizing over the theatrics that are your life, I would like you to step inside my office to avoid being _seen_."

Harry looked up, startled, realizing that they were now just outside Snape's office and Snape was looking down at him with something akin to disdain and a tinge of sympathy. Harry smiled bitterly and pushed open the door and walked inside the dimly lit room. He heard the door close behind him and let out a soft sigh. Perhaps talking to Severus would ease his tension, guilt and frustration.

Snape walked towards another door and Harry followed him. The door opened without a word or touch from Snape and it led directly into his private quarters. The fire was lit casting light shadows across the portraits on the walls. Tea was already being poured for them magically on the coffee table beside the fire. Snape took a seat in a large green chair and motioned for Harry to sit down across from him on a small couch that matched the colour of Snape's chair.

Harry picked up the tea with both hands, palms wrapping around the sides of the cup tightly. The warmth from the tea eased his tension slightly as he breathed in the familiar aroma. It was one of Snape's specialty teas and Harry often looked forward to tasting it. When he had stayed at Grimwald place, Harry often had the opportunity to sit down with Snape over the same kind of tea. It always seemed to take the weight he was feeling and turn it into nothing more than a memory. He was entirely grateful for Snape's extreme talent with potions.

"It was nice of you to give those points to Hermione, Sir," Harry said quietly. He wondered why he had chosen to begin their conversation with that. Though, it was a safe topic after all. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted Snape to discuss Malfoy with him. He was definitely sure he did not want to think about Malfoy anymore that evening.

"I only took them away again, and more, Potter," Snape replied without his usual sneer. "And it's Severus, if you don't mind."

Harry smiled and formed his lips around the name, "Severus."

Snape nodded curtly. "Ms. Granger and Draco seem to be getting along much better these days."

"Thankfully. Now if I can just convince Ron that he's not so bad…" Harry trailed off, staring down into his tea, his anguish clearly written all over his face.

"Unfortunately Mr. Weasley lacks the ability to see beyond his prejudice."

"Bullocks," Harry said angrily, looking up at Snape. "Malfoy's only better because we're on good terms now. If we hadn't been, he'd still be at Ron's throat, and mine for that matter. Ron hasn't seen Malfoy's…better…side, like Hermione and I have."

"Would you suggest that Malfoy seduce Mr. Weasley as well then?"

Harry choked on his tea, his cheeks flushing in anger. "Of course not! I'd kill Malfoy if he ever so much as—" Harry broke off, grinding his teeth.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Something you wish to share with me, Potter?"

"It's _Harry_ if you don't _mind_," Harry gritted out, echoing Snape's earlier statement.

Snape gave him a placating smile. "Harry then. I'm sure Mr. Weasley will get over his anger in time and you two will be back to being 'buddy buddy' as always."

"Things aren't always that simple you know. Ron's very stubborn. And it's _Malfoy_. Merlin, what I was I _thinking_?"

"Obviously you weren't at all. I would have thought you had better taste."

Harry looked into Snape's eyes then. They were cautious and partially guarded in the firelight. Harry swallowed nervously. "He's your godson, Severus."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious to me. I realize that he is my godson. My rich, good-looking, and obnoxiously _charming_ godson," Snape sneered, sipping his tea, looking as though he were drinking something extremely bitter and distasteful.

"You're good looking," Harry said quickly, his cheeks flushing. Harry saw that Snape's pinked as well at the compliment. They both looked at each other uncomfortably.

"But not enough," was the Professor's soft reply.

"It's not about that Severus. I'm in love with someone else—I always have been. I've just been too thick to notice."

"Or do anything about it, for that matter," Snape said, rather unhelpfully. Harry sighed, as though it pained him to admit it.

"Yah, I know. But there's nothing for it now," Harry muttered, placing down his finished teacup, sitting back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You insist on refusing to tell me the name of this individual that holds your heart. Why is it so difficult for you to tell me?"

Harry shrugged and stared into the flicking flames. "I haven't actually said it, you know? Fred knows, but I didn't _tell_ him. He sort of put two and two together. Though I think he also thinks I have a thing for George. Though I suppose _that's_ all settled out now. Not sure whether to be grateful about it, considering how it all happened. I had no idea how George felt though—at least not that strongly. Can't _believe_ he attacked his own twin over it. Doesn't anyone bother to _ask_ anymore?"

"I think your friends find you a rather unapproachable person these days."

Harry frowned, nodding thoughtfully. "Yah, I suppose I have been a bit of a git. It's just so _stupid_. All of this. I'd go and tell them if I knew for _sure_ they felt the same way—"

Harry knew he had heard that phrased somewhere before—in the note that he had found under his pillow that morning, from some unknown person. He had wanted to ask Severus about it and now was his opportunity.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I got a note this morning—actually, I _found_ it under my pillow," Harry began, fumbling through his robe pockets for the note. "I didn't recognize the writing, because I think it was written with some sort of charm to make it generic or something—aha!" Harry exclaimed, tugging the note out of his back pocket and thrusting it towards Snape. "I thought it might have been you, to be honest," Harry admitted, cheeks flushing once more. "Sorry—I mean, I don't know anyone else who'd be interested in me…and notes aren't really George's thing."

Snape shrugged it off as though it were nothing and took the note to read it.

"Don't suppose there's a charm to figure out who sent it, do you?"

Snape looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, have I taught you nothing?"

Snape pressed his wand against the piece of parchment. Harry watched Snape's face carefully, looking for signs of recognition, or in Harry's case, amusement.

There was a moment's pause before Harry asked, "Well? Do you know who wrote it?"

Snape's face was blank as he stared at the piece of paper.

"It appears to have been casted by someone in your House, in your dormitory."

Harry's eyes widened and his heart sped up till it was pounding against his rib cage.

"Who?" Harry breathed.

"Neville Longbottom."

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair. By the time Harry booked it to the Great Hall, most of the students were already moving towards their respective tables. Hermione showed up not long after him and she gave him a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on the shoulder.

"How am I supposed to face him, Hermione? He probably wants to hex me," Harry said worriedly, looking over to the Gryffindor table where Ron was seated near Seamus and Dean; Ron's back was facing away from the Great Hall doors.

Hermione sighed softly and took a quick glance at the Slytherin table, where Draco was still not present. "Give him time to cool off a bit more, and I'll have a word with him about it as soon as I can."

Harry smirked at her. "Don't think I didn't see that, Hermione."

Hermione pointedly ignored his comment, the reddening of her face the only sign that she had heard him.

They approached the Gryffindor table, seeing the twins and Ginny and made a beeline for them. Harry sat down next to Hermione, facing the rest of the Great Hall while Ginny, Fred and George sat next to each other. Fred and George smiled at Hermione apologetically and she gave them a suspicious glance before returning the smile. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and chanced a glance down the table where he could see Ron speaking quietly to Seamus and Dean, small traces of anger still present in his face. He seemed much more relaxed than he last saw him. Seamus and Dean seemed to be attempting to calm him down. From the cold looks Ron sometimes cast them when he didn't particularly like what he heard; Harry thought they weren't being much help.

When Harry turned back to his four dinnermates, Fred caught his eye. He seemed to be looking right through him and it made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up uncomfortably.

"So how come you and George are sitting with us and not at the Staff table?" Harry asked, trying to distract Fred from his thoughts.

George answered instead, "Because we need to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble!" Harry laughed slightly, still unnerved by Fred's intensive stare.

Harry did not want to play the scared boy who just lost his best friend. He wanted to be tough, stubborn and just as pigheaded as Ron.

"I don't suppose either of you have anything to make a best friend see reason, eh?" Harry said obnoxiously loud and it travelled quickly down the table. The other Gryffindors seemed to turn their heads one by one to look at Harry and then realized Ron was not sitting with him and immediately looked at Ron for his reaction. Harry was not looking at Ron, but straight at Fred, who was shaking his head in amusement at Harry's antagonizing tone. From the corner of his eye, however, Harry could see Ron's fists clench.

"Nope. Sorry Harry! Looks like you'll have to wait until he gets his head out of his arse!" Fred exclaimed, elbowing George to play along.

Harry dramatically covered his hand over his eyes and groaned loudly. "You're kidding! You don't have _anything_ that could help?"

Fred and George looked at each other thoughtfully before turning back to Harry, grinning impishly.

"No, but you could always put spiders in his bed! That'll give him a nice wake up call!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE PUT SPIDERS IN MY BED!" Ron stood up and yelled down the table. Now _all_ eyes in the Great Hall were turned to them, including most of the teachers. Snape, from what Harry could see, was entirely amused by the situation.

Harry looked at Ron and then suddenly he saw an arm reach up to pull him back down.

It was Neville. He was whispering in Ron's ear frantically, obviously trying to get him to relax. It seemed as though Snape had noticed him too. He raised an eyebrow at Harry as though questioning him on what he would do with this recently discovered information. It bothered Harry only slightly that Neville, despite liking Harry, was on _Ron's_ side. Harry pushed that thought away roughly, grabbing a fork and violently stabbing his veal with it. He was becoming as childish as Ron—thinking that friends should choose sides over something as ridiculous as a crush.

_A crush_…

Harry's insides twisted and he immediately felt like such a fool. The boy he was in love with probably thought him a completely jackass after that display. Wasn't he though? Ron was _hurting_. It really was a betrayal in the literal sense. Harry had never told Ron about it and it was no wonder considering how Ron was reacting. But even still, they were best friends.

But were they still?

"_I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!_" echoed in his ears and Harry cringed and the memory of Ron's words. Harry regretted all of it then; he pushed himself away from the table, readying himself to stand up, but someone stopped him.

"Oy Harry! No need to go over there and apologize to Ron for being an absolute prat," Fred said loudly, winking at Harry, noticing the dejected look on Harry's face. Harry saw Ron's face perk up at this, craning his neck around the people beside him to get a better look at Harry.

"You think he'll forgive me?" Harry asked hopefully, playing along with their antics. Embarrassing himself in front of everyone in the school would surely get Ron to at least _speak_ to him.

"Oh sure! What do you say Ron? Do you forgive Harry? Look at his face!"

Harry immediately put on his best puppy-dog face he could muster in front of the entire school. Ron's face was bright red and Harry could see Neville shoving him roughly to go speak to him.

"I'll…_I'll think about it!_" was Ron's rough and hurried reply before he twisted his body completely away from them.

Harry smiled and sat down again, reaching across the table to shake hands with Fred and George. When Harry had clasped George's hand, their eyes met across the table. George's eyes flickered with longing and Harry graciously pulled his hand away, giving George a small smile. It would do no good to encourage George's affection any longer. George knew that he was in love with someone, but if he realized who he was in love with, only more problems would ensue. The lies would have to stop eventually. He'd come out to the whole school if he had to. Though he supposed that might be a bit drastic.

He caught Hermione smiling happily, her face glowing with pleasure. Harry knew then that Draco Malfoy had entered the Great Hall and Hermione was doing her best to keep from glancing in his direction. But Harry was known for his constant glances in Malfoy's direction so he decided to chance a glance at Malfoy. Across the hall, Malfoy caught Harry's gaze and winked at him, a mysterious smile on his face. Harry grinned back despite himself, finally realizing the full extent of Hermione's good mood. They must have come to some sort of arrangement, which suited Harry just fine.

What Harry had not realized was that someone else besides them had noticed Malfoy enter the Great Hall. Harry was just about to turn back to his meal when he could feel a set of eyes on him. Instantly his insides filled with dread as he raised his gaze to where the person was sitting.

Ron was looking at him, his face inexorably perceptive and hard. Harry cursed inwardly when Ron turned away, the anger full force once more.

Harry sighed and almost dropped his head onto the table in frustration. Hermione laughed and patted his back reassuringly.

"At least one of us is getting somewhere!" she grinned foolishly.

Harry growled.

* * *

Ron was walking alongside Dean and Seamus as they exited the Great Hall after dinner. The twins had caught up with them and shooed Dean and Seamus away so they could speak to him.

"So little brother, are you going to speak to poor Harry later? He really is feeling down, you know."

Ron refused to answer, but stopped walking, glaring straight ahead.

"Yes little brother, our Harry is rather put out that you refuse to be his best friend anymore."

Ron looked at George. "You both seem to be on good terms now. How can you just forgive so easily?"

George looked at him sadly. "There are more important things, little brother. I care about Harry and I want to see him happy. Malfoy made him sort of happy for a short while. But they're not together anymore and Harry is just trying to live to see his eighteenth birthday. Don't you think you can cut him some slack?"

For a moment, the twins thought that Ron was going to argue the statement and tell them both to go straight to hell. They could see the struggle within him before the anger seemed to leave him and he slumped forward heavily, his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair tightly.

"I just wish he told me…if it was anyone else…why did it have to be _Malfoy_…the one person I hate…"

Fred looked up at George then. George looked back at Fred questioningly for a long moment, before understanding lit within his gaze.

"Merlin," he mouthed, eyes wide, bewilderment written across his face.

"Ugghhh…" Ron whined, ripping at his hair, tugging many ginger strands out of his head. He winced painfully as he watched them drop to the floor.

"I'm losing my hair over this. Over _Malfoy_. Merlin, it really is the bloody end of the world."

Fred and George broke their gaze and threw their arms around their little brother, telling him everything would be just fine.

When they disappeared, a figure walked out from behind a statue and bent down to pick up the strands of hair that Ron had dropped. They clutched them in their hand tightly and walked off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Most Gryffindors returned to Gryffindor Tower after dinner (most likely to see if they could get a glimpse of the fight between Ron and Harry) so Harry and Hermione thought it'd be a good idea to wait until everyone had mainly gone to bed to approach Ron about the sensitive subject of Harry having an affair with Malfoy.

It was ridiculous.

Dean and Seamus sat near Ron at the table beside the window. Ron was playing chess against Seamus while Dean sketched charcoal images onto spare parchment. Harry and Ginny stood near the fireplace while Hermione spoke to the twins near the stairs.

"Look," said Fred, keeping his voice very low, "there's obviously a lot more going on than any of us realize and I was hoping that you could help us out a bit."

"Yah," said George, eyes darting to Harry, "we found out some pretty interesting information that you may be curious to hear about, in exchange for what you know about this whole situation."

"The thing is," began Fred, looking slightly uncomfortable, "the ingredients in your lipstick—"

"I already know all about that," Hermione cut him off immediately. "Snape told me about Lucius Malfoy." She felt relieved to be able to speak to them about it—she could not inform Harry because it was obviously some grand master scheme against him and if they told him too soon without knowing more details, Harry would probably go off and do something silly. At least Fred and George were part of the situation and she could discuss her anxiety about it.

Fred and George were looking at her with identical shocked faces.

"Why would Snape tell you?" they asked together.

"Because it _concerns_ me," Hermione said angrily, glaring at them both. "And Malfoy. But I can't tell you about that."

"Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked, his face puzzled. "Why would Malfoy senior do something against his own son?"

"That's what we don't really understand."

"We?" the twins asked.

"_Yes_," hissed Hermione, looking around wildly. "Professor Snape and myself. This information is top secret; the only reason I'm speaking of it with you at all is because you're already aware of the mistake that you made in giving the lipstick to me. Though I am surprised—you normally test your products before you give them to unsuspecting victims."

Fred looked affronted. "Oy! I bloody well did have a go at that stuff. I had a few romps with a girl who visited us at the Burrow but nothing _happened_. Though, come to think of it, I've been having these _dreams_…"

Hermione looked at him, astonished. "What kind of dreams?"

Fred looked thoroughly embarrassed and looked reluctant to answer.

"Were you both in some sort of forest? In a brook? Did you make love?" Hermione questioned; her tone persistent and her eyes intent.

Fred looked more astonished than embarrassed now. "How on earth…"

"There's no time to explain. I don't think you and she will have to worry so much. I think this was more about Malfoy and I and finding some way to get to Harry."

"Well, I don't suppose it worked really," George said thoughtfully, looking over at Harry again.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, frowning. "You gave me the lipstick, didn't you?"

"Well, yes…but maybe Malfoy only gave it to us, telling us to give it to you for fun. What if he really meant for it to affect someone else? _Through_ you. You kissed more than just Malfoy, you know."

Hermione looked horrified. "Harry and Ron…and Malfoy. But what purpose would Malfoy have to get his son and all of us involved?"

The thought that crossed Hermione's mind next was so startlingly obvious to Hermione that she took a step back from them, her face a mixture of complete awe and amazement.

Could it be possible? Were they…on their side? Did Snape know?

A grand scheme to get them all involved…have them bonded…protected. In the attempt to keep them all safe from Voldemort.

But it was only Malfoy and Hermione who seemed to be experiencing the effects of the lipstick. Harry and Ron were just…

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you've just swallowed an egg," Harry laughed, shoving her lightly. Hermione looked at him, eyes wide, a million emotions dancing within them. Harry looked at her worriedly.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You look pale…"

"I..I'm fine…I should have…why didn't I see this sooner…?"

"What's that, Hermione? What are you talking about? See what sooner?"

"N-nothing, Harry. It's nothing. I think it's safe to talk to Ron now. Excuse me."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Harry looked at the twins and crossed his arms.

"Alright you two, what do you know?"

"Us? Know? Why Harry, we know many things!" Fred and George said, circling around Harry and their little sister. "We know about the drama of adolescence…" said Fred, winking at him.

"…about the difficulty of love…" George added, sighing dramatically.

"And of course," began Fred, stepping out of their circular pattern,

"We know that it's time to go!" they both shouted as they ran towards the portrait hole and scurried out of it before Harry could even blink.

"Oh, I see how it is," muttered Ginny darkly, glaring after her brothers. "Well, a third can play at that game."

Harry wondered why he ever bothered to get mixed up with the Weasleys because they were ALL insane. He attempted to call Ginny back from leaving the Tower ("You're not allowed to go wandering around at night Gin!") but failed miserably. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Neville sitting in a chair by the fire. He was looking straight at him.

Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione who seemed deep in conversation. Seamus and Dean were packing up their things and heading upstairs, probably to bed. Harry waved tentatively at them as they walked by. He got thumbs up from both of them as they passed.

Harry walked towards Neville, feeling suddenly nervous to be alone with him. This feeling also amused him because it was _Neville_ for crying out loud. Though, considering he _had_ had the guts to spell that note, Harry did have some reason to feel a bit anxious. He really wasn't in the mood to break anyone else's heart.

_Too much drama, _he thought before he sat down on the couch near Neville.

"Hullo Harry," Neville said quietly, looking strangely content. Harry gave him an awkward smile.

"Uh…hello Neville. How're you?"

"Could be better," Neville replied jokingly, winking at Harry. Harry, despite himself, blushed at how ridiculous he felt, knowing that it was Neville, and Neville obviously not realizing that he knew.

How could he broach the subject without offending him or making things incredibly awkward between them?

So much for Gryffindor bravery.

"Well I um…found something interesting under my pillow this morning." That definitely sounded strange, but Harry plowed on. "It was a note from someone. An unknown someone."

Harry couldn't have been more shocked when Neville looked extremely interested other than thoroughly embarrassed.

"Really? What did the note say?"

Harry quoted the note back to Neville, looking for signs in his face that would tell Harry it really _had_ been Neville who wrote the note.

"Well Harry, it seems you have another secret admirer." Neville's face immediately turned pale and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "I uh…I mean…oh dear…"

"_What_?" Harry said in a strangled voice. "_Another_ one? Neville, what do you know that I don't?"

"It's nothing Harry! I'm no supposed to say anything—oh _damn_—I mean, why do I always box these things up!" Neville looked extremely upset that he'd apparently put his foot in his mouth. But why wasn't Neville embarrassed? He just looked and acted like he ruined something…for someone _else_.

"Neville. _Did_ you write that note?"

Neville looked up at him, eyes wide. "No…" and then realization dawned on his face. "Merlin Harry, you don't think _I_ fancy you, do you?"

Harry was taken aback, his mouth half open. "B-but…the note…it was cast with your wand! It _had_ to have been you!" Harry exclaimed, sitting upright in his chair, beginning to feel a wave of anxiety pass through him.

"They must have used my wand—"

"They? _WHO!_" Harry jumped out of his chair, his nerves on end. Neville looked up at him fearfully, glancing around for an escape route.

"Harry! Calm down! You'll find out eventually—"

"TELL ME GODDAMNIT!"

"_What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"_

Harry whipped around and came face to face with a very livid looking Ron. Hermione was standing next to him, looking at Harry as though he'd gone mad.

"Me? What am _I_ doing? Some person left a note under my pillow claiming their undying love for me and we all know that there's a crazy insane wizard out THERE looking to kill me! So when I find out that the note was spelled by someone in my own dormitory, and they claim to have NOT done it, I believe I have a RIGHT to know _who the hell it was_!"

There was a moment's pause, then:

"Spelled?" Ron asked quietly, his face blank, extremely calm. It seemed like such an oddly placed question coming from Ron that it knocked the wind right out of him.

"I…yes. Spelled. Someone spelled the note to make it generic handwriting. But Snape showed me a spell to reveal the caster. It was _Neville's wand_," Harry yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at Neville. "And now he's telling me it wasn't him. So _who_," Harry growled angrily, jabbing his finger at Ron's chest, "did it? Someone playing a practical joke? Well it's not _funny!_"

"Jab your finger at me one more time and I'll spell it _off_," Ron hissed threateningly. Hermione reacted then, smacking Ron's shoulder.

"Is that any way to behave? Your best friend is obviously upset. The least you could do is be _nice_."

Ron raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who says he's my best friend? And what the hell were you doing showing Snape that letter anyway? Don't tell me you've been shacking up with him _too_?"

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, what do you want me to do? Grovel?"

Ron smirked at the statement. "It'd be a good start, come to think of it." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Oh honestly! Ron, Harry's sorry for not telling you about his little thing with Malfoy. And Harry, Ron's sorry for being such a prat about it. Now shake hands before I hex you _both_."

"A _prat_? If anyone's the prat, _he's_ the prat. Going around with a _Malfoy_? What were you thinking? I didn't even know you were…you know!"

Harry almost stopped breathing. "I know _what_?"

Ron whispered, "That way."

"Why you—!" Harry lunged for Ron and tackled him to the ground. He regretted it instantly because, despite Harry's growth over the summer, Ron was taller and stronger. He had Harry pinned to the ground in a matter of instants. Harry struggled against Ron, wriggling to get out of his grasp, feeling more angry than he ever felt in his life. He couldn't _believe_ Ron had said "That way" as though it were some curse.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I ever thought you were my best friend!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean," Ron growled, slamming Harry onto his back once more.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath from the impact, ignoring Hermione and Neville's shouts of disapproval and worry.

" 'That way'", Harry mocked. "What the fuck do you mean by that anyway? You think I'm fucked up?"

Ron looked at him like he'd gone barmy. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

Harry glared up at him, slightly horrified at the feeling of tears prickling his eyes. "_Gay_," Harry whispered, his voice breaking.

"What? No...Harry, I meant…" Ron blushed bright red, looking as though he wanted the floor to swallow him up, and whispered very quietly, "…_having sex_…I didn't know you were like that…I thought you'd be more…less…"

Harry stared up at him wide-eyed, suddenly feeling the full weight of Ron's body against his and the unbearable heat that coursed through him. He knew that Ron suddenly felt it too for he pulled away a fraction of an instant later, refusing to look at Harry.

"m'sorry…for being a prat and…everything," he mumbled weakly, but Harry caught it.

"s'alright," whispered Harry softly, staring at Ron as though he'd never seen him before.

Hermione was looking back and forth between them with an interest Harry did not appreciate. Neville seemed, to Harry's increasing horror, extremely satisfied.

_Oh, so they thought they had it all worked out, huh? Yah. Right._

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Harry said feebly, getting up off the ground. Ron was getting to his feet as well and their robes brushed each other ever so slightly. Harry felt the electric shock of it immediately and almost jumped backwards from the impact.

"Oh dear! I have to do my rounds with Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed looking slightly upset for having forgotten about the time.

"Maybe I should come with you," Ron muttered darkly. Harry's gaze whipped to him.

"If you go after Malfoy again, Ron, I swear…"

"No, I won't, I promise. But I don't like how he's been looking at you, 'Mione. I think he wants to…you know."

And they did know. Well, Ron didn't _exactly_ know. Harry and Hermione refused to look at each other and Ron certainly didn't notice any change in them.

"Be careful, okay? I still don't trust Malfoy."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Goodnight guys, I think I'll pass out as soon as I hit the pillows." Harry began walking upstairs, casting a careful glance in Hermione's direction and he saw the slight nod she gave him. Neville followed him upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Are you sure, Hermione? How did you find out?" Ron said quietly, glancing up the stairs.

Hermione looked impatient as she started tugging herself unconsciously, checking to make sure she looked alright.

"I'm sure, Ron. I just don't know who it is. Maybe you should talk to him?"

"Oh god, what if it's Malfoy?"

Hermione turned on him angrily. "It _isn't_ Malfoy, Ron. They're _over_. Alright?"

Ron looked completely startled at her outburst. Hermione sighed and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"It really isn't Malfoy, Ron. I'm sure of it. Maybe if you got him to talk about it, you two could become…well…best friends again. He'd tell you things more…"

Ron sighed and nodded and waved goodbye to her, walking up the stairs, his eyes on the ground. Hermione watched him, feeling as if she handled that rather poorly but dismissed it immediately and hurried out of the portrait hole.

When Ron got up to the dormitory, Harry was, as he had said, passed out on his bed, sleeping soundly. Ron gazed at him for a few moments before quietly reaching down to the trunk in front of Harry's bed and opening it. His fingers grazed across the soft material of the invisibility cloak and pulled it out of the trunk. Ron looked down at it unseeingly, thinking about how angry Harry was going to be at him when he discovered what he was about to do. With a firm resolve, Ron walked out of the dormitory, circling the cloak around his body, concealing his tall frame.

He bolted out of the Common Room and out into the hallways, wondering to himself where Hermione and Malfoy started their rounds.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at their meeting place, she found Malfoy already there, his back partially against the stone wall as he gazed out of a window. His eyes were bright from the moonlight shining into them. Hermione had to slow her breathing as she walked towards him, partially in shadow. She watched him for a few moments before she spoke to alert him to her presence.

"Hello Malfoy," she whispered softly, stepping into the light. Draco turned his gaze from the moon and looked at her.

"You're late, Granger," he teased. She smiled at him and stepped forward. He reached forwards and ran a finger down her cheek and she leaned into the caress, her eyes falling shut.

"If we split up, we'll finish faster," he whispered quietly, watching her face. She nodded and made a move to turn away when his arms shot forward to wrap around her and bring her solidly against his chest. He kissed her hard, molding his lips against hers, sucking on them lovingly, digging his fingers into her sides, holding her tightly against him. She gasped softly against his lips and tried to pull away.

"Soon," her voice was husky and it went straight to Malfoy's groin. He licked his lips as he watched her try to regain control over her senses.

"We'll meet in the Astronomy Tower." The words were pressed hotly against the side of her throat and Hermione's knees almost buckled beneath her as he pulled away.

They both walked off in opposite directions; Draco heading towards the dungeons and Hermione towards second floor classrooms. She felt light headed and almost giddy and she scolded herself for being so ridiculous. This was just an infatuation brought on by a silly spell (dark magic to be exact) by none other than Lucius Malfoy in some pathetic attempt to make them all get along.

Well, Malfoy and she were certainly getting along alright…but as for Harry and Ron…

She knew a great deal more than most, to be sure. She would have to ask Professor Snape about what he knew already about Lucius Malfoy. If he was really on their side, or if this was all some elaborate plot just to _think_ that they were…it confused Hermione to no end and she resolved to just forget the matter entirely (at least until after tonight) and then she would push harder for more information.

She wandered unthinkingly into an empty classroom, ready to turn around a moment later until she realized she heard sniffling. She immediately thought of Isabelle and hurried into the classroom.

"Isabelle? Is that you?" The crying stopped immediately and Hermione saw the pretty girl with violet blue eyes stick her head out from behind a desk, staring doe-like at Hermione.

"Oh, hello Hermione…I'm sorry I'm out again. You can take points away if you like." Hermione ignored that comment and proceeded to walk closer to her, her face a mixture of concern and worry.

"Are you alright, Isabelle? Was it Andrew again?"

"He told you then?" she asked quietly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Yes, he did. He never even got the chance to give Andrew any advice."

"Advice for what?" Isabelle asked, stepping closer to Hermione, wiping her eyes. "Advice on how to make fun of me?"

Hermione smiled and put an arm around Isabelle. "No, Isabelle. Advice on how to tell you that he likes you."

Isabelle gasped. "You're joking! There's no way he could like _me_!"

"Well, if you don't believe me, you can ask Draco yourself. He should be up in the Astronomy Tower, I'll take you to him."

"Really? What about the points?"

Hermione looked sideways at her, smiling coyly, "We'll forget about the points this time."

Isabelle beamed.

* * *

Draco was up in the Astronomy Tower already, uncovering couples' hideouts and embarrassing the hell out of them.

"Oy, Smith, too much tongue."

"Jones, you're going to bite his face off!"

"Merlin's _balls_, Thomas and Finnegan?!"

It was after about fifteen minutes of solid criticizing that Draco took a good look around and let out a sigh of relief. Until he heard a loud crash ten feet away from him. Draco walked stealthily down the hall and noticed a door half hidden behind a curtain. He immediately pushed back the curtain, thinking he was going to find some half naked fifth years and almost yelped in surprise when a boy around third year came scurrying out of the closet, the helmet from a suit of armor plastered firmly on his head.

Draco told the boy firmly to hold still as he yanked roughly on the rusted thing. Finally, it gave way, and Draco yanked it over the boy's head and tossed it back into the closet, shutting the door. When he turned around, he could have burst out laughing at the red faced Slytherin boy.

"Andrew, what _are_ you doing up here? You're not with a girl are you?" Draco asked, ready to open the closet door again for another peak.

"Uh…no," said Andrew quietly, trying to fix his hair. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes and was fairly tall for his age. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you up here then?"

"Well I was…wondering how it was done."

Draco sputtered, clutching his chest. "How _what_ was done?!"

"Um…kissing. I wanted to see how it was done."

Draco took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Merlin, he _did_ have a corrupted mind.

"Is this about that girl?"

The boy flushed slightly and nodded. "Isabelle."

"Aha!" said Draco, grinning proudly. "So you won her over then? Is she going to meet you up here?"

"Well no…not exactly."

"Not…exactly? I really should have talked to you about this sooner," Draco said thoughtfully, looking at the boy like he was a child.

"No, I mean. I still haven't told her about how I felt. I wanted to come up here to see…not just to see kissing…but to see how you tell a girl how you feel."

"I see. Well, I've met Isabelle actually. Well, Granger has actually."

"Granger? The Head Girl?" the boy asked immediately, looking up at him.

"Um…yes," Draco looked at him curiously. "Do you know her?"

"No. I heard some of your friends mention her actually, and Isabelle mentioned her though, the other day, when I was teasing her about her eyes."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Her eyes? Why, are they crossed?"

"They are most certainly not!" Hermione's voice pierced through the semi-darkness, making both Draco and Andrew jump about a foot in the air. Draco looked towards Hermione who was glaring at Draco, then he noticed the small girl next to him, whose cheeks were tear-stained but whose eyes were a deep violet blue that Draco could find no fault in.

He turned to Andrew. "Well? What's wrong with them then?"

Andrew shook his head, looking towards Isabelle. "Nothing. They're the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Oh," was the soft reply, that came from Isabelle's lips. "But then why do you always make fun of me…"

Andrew raked his fingers through his hair, looking ashamed. "My brothers are all like that. I got it from them mostly. And well…" Andrew looked up at Draco through his fringe. "Draco treats her that way too."

Hermione looked up at Draco, who in turn looked at Andrew questioningly. Understanding the look, Andrew continued,

"I overheard your friends in the Common Room, talking about it. One of them said that you had a thing for her—for Granger," Andrew nodded his head towards Hermione.

"My friends?" Draco echoed softly, wondering who on earth could know about his feelings for Hermione. Besides, did he even _have_ any friends? Perhaps they needed to be more careful.

Isabelle looked up at Hermione. "He likes you?" Hermione blushed and looked at Draco, who smiled back at her. Hermione walked forward with Isabelle and stood behind her as she gazed at Andrew. Draco took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, Isabelle. I like her very much."

Andrew smiled and turned his attention back to Isabelle, who was still looking at Hermione in Draco in awe. When Hermione broke her gaze from Draco's, she looked down at Andrew.

"Do you have something to say to Isabelle, Andrew?"

Andrew gulped , nodded, and stepped forward, wringing his hands nervously. "I teased you because I wanted to get your attention. I thought it'd be safer, considering I'm in Slytherin. It's been known that Gryffindors don't like Slytherins much…" he trailed off, shooting a glance at Hermione and Draco. He felt bolder, and pushed on, "so I thought I'd just do whatever I could instead…but I heard from a girl in Ravenclaw who overheard a girl in Gryffindor speaking to one of your friends that they had heard you crying the other day in the Girl's washroom…over me. I should have thought that it'd hurt you and I'm very sorry. I wish I could do it all over again really, I really—"

"I had a feeling you did," Isabelle said quietly. "I just wasn't sure." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Isabelle turned to Hermione and asked her quietly, "How long did it take you to get over all the insults? Can you really just forget that easily?"

Hermione looked at Draco who suddenly got a doubtful look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down slightly. "Draco has been insulting me since our first year. It's now our 7th and final year. We're…together now," Hermione said softly, as though she too had a hard time believing it, "and he's _still_ insulting me. It just gets old and you realize that there's more to life than bickering and feuds. We all need to work together in order to survive the upcoming war. Besides, when love hits you, you're not likely to let a history of childish adolescent fights get in your way."

Hermione stood up to her full height and leaned into Draco's embrace, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. "Wouldn't give him up for anything now."

The shock from the statement was obvious on Draco's face. She had admitted freely and openly, in front of _witnesses_ no less that she wanted him and she'd even fight to keep him. Draco had never felt so bloody happy that he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. Andrew and Isabelle laughed happily for them, their hands intertwining automatically.

When Hermione and Draco broke apart and looked at their two young friends, they realized that they were sharing their first kiss. Hermione and Draco grinned cheekily at each other. When the two broke apart, they were both blushing and breathing heavily.

"Alright you two, it's past your bed times," Hermione said sternly, shooing them along.

"But Hermione! We finally worked things out and you want us to go to _sleep_?" Isabelle whined, gripping onto Andrew's hand tightly. Andrew looked put out as well. Draco grinned behind his hand at the frustrated look on his face. Oh he knew the feeling.

"Now Isabelle, I already said I wouldn't take points away," Hermione reasoned, moving between the two, her hands on each other their shoulders. "So I'll trust that you both can escort yourselves back to your _respective_ dormitories," Hermione stressed, but the wink gave her away.

The two of them grinned like children and scurried away from the Tower and out of sight. When Hermione could no longer hear their footsteps, she turned around—

—Only to smack right into Draco's chest. She chuckled softly when she raised her face to his and he grinned at her, brushing his mouth across her jaw.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you. You're crafty. And I think you're slipping, Granger—letting those two randy teenagers run around the castle at such a later hour. I don't think the Headmaster will be pleased."

"Well then what Professor Dumbledore doesn't know, can't hurt him, hmm?" she kissed him soundly and that shut him up for a good five minutes until they finally pulled away. They walked towards the ledge where they peered down into the darkness of the night. They looked up at the stars and sighed happily in each other's arms.

"It's a bit unbelievable if you ask me," Hermione murmured quietly, her head resting against Malfoy's shoulder.

"I didn't ask you," Draco whispered teasingly against her ear, nipping at it playfully.

"And no one thought to ask _me!_"

Hermione and Draco whipped around and their eyes locked on a familiar figure. Tall, red haired and an incredibly angry face.

Hermione took a moment to calm herself before saying, "Ron, I told you to stay in the Common Room. You told me you were going to bed!"

"Well I changed my mind." Hermione squinted, shaking her head slightly. The voice didn't sound like Ron's. It was all wrong. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly, but Draco was staring at the red head like he had grown two heads.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked voice cold as ice. Hermione looked at Ron, thinking he'd make some ridiculous comment like "Shut up Ferret!" and then a few stray hexes would be cast and they could all go to bed like nothing had ever happened.

"I _love_ you! And you're with that _mudblood_."

Now _that_ she wasn't expecting. "Ron, how could you—"

But Draco cut her off, "It's not Weasley! It's—"

"SHUT UP!" the figure screamed and before Hermione could do anything, a stunning spell hit Draco square in the chest and knocked him so far backwards that he toppled over the side and plummeted towards the ground.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, her shout echoing through the castle and onto the grounds surrounding the castle.

The shock of it was so powerful that she collapsed onto the ground, the sound of a speeding broom and two sets of footsteps behind her fading away into nothingness.

Please review!

Madi Black


	12. Falling At Your Feet

Hiya everyone!

So yes, it's been a long time and I apologize for the wait - I hope you all haven't forgotten about my story! But I wouldn't blame you if you did.

I'd just like to personally thank Jeni-Tall for being an excellent fanfiction author – it's been an honour to be your beta and if not for you, I most likely would not have continued this story. Your dedication is inspiring!

Also, thank you to Kayla, Evil-is-Sxxy13, no.1dracolover, iluv2dance, alexia1huff, Sarah, Malfoy-Jacky, and BlackPetals! Your constant reviews have encouraged me to continue writing!

Finally, I'd like to thank Vadim – we may not be speaking right now, but I appreciate your interest in my work. I hope you're alright, whatever you're doing (corrupting Tim's mind, getting Mark to do your dirty work…but hey, we all need a hobby right?)

Anyway – (finally!) on with the story –

Chapter 12: Falling At Your Feet

Not long after Ron had borrowed the Marauder's Map and headed out of the Gryffindor dormitory, Harry found himself staring wide-eyed at the top of his four-poster bed. He clutched his scar, wincing painfully; it throbbed angrily, making his skull feel like it would burst at any moment. He had almost bitten through his bottom lip in the attempts to stifle his agonized scream upon waking from the nightmare.

Voldemort had murdered Hermione's grandparents.

Harry knew that these were the grandparents that knew nothing of Hermione's entrance into the Wizarding world, for Hermione's parents had feared that they'd disown their granddaughter. Hermione had only ever mentioned them once to him in passing, well out of ear shot of Ron. Obviously she had felt that if Ron knew she had grandparents, who possessed ideas similar to the Malfoys and Dursleys, he would immediately demand that she never speak to them again. Unfortunately things weren't that simple, even in the Muggle world—Hermione loved her grandparents despite their prejudice. Harry knew that they still must be good people – unlike _his_ relatives, who cared nothing for him nor ever would.

But Harry did not dwell on that any further as he tossed restlessly in his bed. He wondered why Voldemort had murdered Hermione's grandparents – in the dream, it had happened so suddenly; Harry had no idea whether Voldemort had known they _were_ Hermione's grandparents. But why would Voldemort go after Hermione now?

He had to tell Dumbledore, but he would not go to him in person. He felt that a meeting with Dumbledore would only drain him. He would of course be there when Dumbledore told Hermione, who would probably be in tears. Malfoy should be there as well. Dumbledore wouldn't know that…

_Well_, Harry thought, grabbing his broom from his trunk and casting a casual glance towards Ron's bed. _Dumbledore knew everything, so he'd probably expect me to bring Malfoy along as well_.

Harry squinted in the darkness when he realized that Ron's figure was not there and he stood up to his full height, feeling the weight of his feelings close in upon him.

Where the hell was Ron? And why the hell couldn't he find his Marauder's Map?

_Great_, Harry sighed, climbing onto his broom, setting off for the Owlery. _If that git is out doing something stupid, it'll serve him right_.

It's not like Harry cared at the moment. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons, Ron Weasley crept silently along the walls—his wand lit as he gazed down intently at the Marauder's Map that showed him where Snape's private quarters were. He almost screamed when he felt his finger brush against the thick body of a spider; it scurried down the wall, out of the light of the wand and Ron shuddered in revulsion. 

_Bloody hell_, _would it kill them to keep this place decent?_

In the thick of things, Ron really had no idea what was going on.

His best friend had slept with his mortal enemy, his other best friend seemed to be falling for said enemy, and his entire family seemed to be obsessed with first said best friend.

Then again, the latter wasn't exactly a new occurrence. Ginny had been in love with Harry from day one, George had fallen for him this past summer, and Fred was just trying to keep Harry in check.

And what about him?

Ron's fingers clenched as he peered around a dark corner. He didn't trust his feelings at that moment. Harry seemed in a completely different universe these days and Ron was always the last to know about everything. It seemed almost cruel to take Harry away from him so early in their lives, with the dark times and the war that most of them would not live through.

They were all growing up—too fast for Ron's liking and it hurt him deeply to realize that he seemed to be, like always, the one being left behind. After growing up in a large family, living in the shadows of successful, good-looking, intelligent, and comedic older brothers it seemed as though Ron would never find his ground. Yet, he had been lucky enough to end up in Harry's year and because of Harry, he was given the opportunity to shine like he never had before in all the years of his life.

He was drawn to Harry, much like everyone else. Yet, unlike most people, who wanted to be near Harry to be something they weren't, Ron wanted to be with Harry so that it could bring out the best in _him_.

Looking back to 4th year – when McGonagall had taken him and Hermione up to Dumbledore's office to be put into a state of unconsciousness…

_The thing he'd miss the most_…

The feeling that had filled him then had been unlike any he had never known. He wondered if he'd ever experience that kind of feeling again. He knew, no matter what happened that he and Harry would remain best friends forever. Ron ignored the other thoughts that plagued him in his sleep and gazed down at the map again.

_Not much further_.

When he finally found the door to the Potion's Master Chambers, he tapped silently, his insides twisting uncomfortably as his ears picked up the approaching footsteps from within.

When the door open, Ron lifted his gaze to Snape's. Their eyes held and locked and suddenly, Ron felt no fear.

"I need to talk to you about, Harry."

Without a word, Snape let Ron into his office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Outside on the grounds, Ginny had run after her twin brothers and follow them down the path that led to the Quidditch pitch, her red hair blowing wildly behind her. 

"Alright you two!" she panted, stopping not far off from the stands. Her brothers also seemed out of breath and the three of them rested there a while, gazing up at the night sky.

"I don't suppose you'd mind filling me in on what's going on these days, hm?" Ginny asked them, eyes hard and questioning.

Fred let out a long sigh and plopped down onto the grass, George following barely a second later. Ginny stared down at them, hands on her hips, quite similar to their mother.

"Well Gin," Fred began, stretching his arms behind his head,

"It's like this," George continued. "To make our recent product we had to do a bit of dirty dealing and unfortunately we managed to get mixed up with Lucius Malfoy."

"Accidentally, of course," supplied Fred.

"Of course," agreed George.

Ginny stared at them, wide eyed.

"How on _earth_ could you manage to _accidentally_ get mixed up with the man who almost had me killed?"

Silence.

"Er well, he polyjuiced himself," said Fred.

"Aye!" exclaimed George, sitting up quickly. "He looked like a dirty smelly old man!"

"You two are such idiots!" cried Ginny, kicking them both hard against their sides. They both winced and narrowed their eyes up at Ginny.

"We needed our product! We'd never do anything to hurt our friends. If we really thought he was dangerous, we wouldn't have got the damn egg from him. Right, George?"

"Right, Fred."

"So how did Harry get involved in this?"

"Well, Harry _was_ sleeping with that Malfoy bint. I don't know what the hell Malfoy's cooking up. Hermione seems to know an awful lot about it though. Her and Snape send _owls_ to each other."

"Really?" Ginny's interest was peaked. "About what?"

"There's some master plan of course, isn't there always? Hermione says we're not supposed to say anything. But she doesn't know much either, because Snape still hasn't a clue as to what Lucius meant by giving us the egg," said Fred exasperated.

"And if you ask me, it really seems like he's done a shoddy job of it. Giving it to Hermione when his son was sleeping with Harry…" George trailed off, shaking his head.

"He couldn't have known Hermione and Draco would start shacking up! And as for the person _Harry's_ in love with…"

"Yes?" Ginny and George asked in unison. Fred looked pained then.

"Well, never you mind. Malfoy would have no way of knowing. The only way he could know is if his son knew. And trust me, Malfoy _definitely_ doesn't know. But I'm sure he has his suspicious…"

"I don't see why you just can't tell us," George asked, bitterness creeping into his voice. "It's not like it makes a difference to me anymore."

Fred sighed and brushed off invisible dust on his clothes, avoiding his brothers' hurt expression.

"Look, Harry's family. You don't tell each other's secrets. Not _these_ secrets," Fred said hastily, noticing Ginny about to protest. "It's actually kinda cute."

Ginny smirked and George rolled his eyes.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Fred as they saw a broom fly over head and circle the pitch. "Maybe we should leave."

"No," Ginny murmured quietly, eyeing Harry far above them. "I have a better idea."

* * *

When Harry arrived in the Owlery, he called for Hedwig and she came to him immediately, nipping his finger affectionately. 

"Hey girl, how're you? Do you mind delivering something to Dumbledore for me?" Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrapped it around Hedwig's leg. She hooted pleasantly and flew off into the night.

Harry sighed and looked around the dark room, shivering despite his thick coat. He hated feeling alone and he did not look forward to the morning to face Hermione's grief. He knew he would get no more sleep tonight and so he mounted his broom and headed off towards the Quidditch pitch, in hopes of clearing his mind of all his worries.

Unfortunately, when he reached the pitch, memories of his youth came back to him full force and he felt tears sting his eyes as the emotions washed over him. He remembered when it had all began, when he first arrived here—all the prospects of the future bright and hopeful.

Things were so different now. His friends were growing up and he knew he had to face the darkest wizard in history in a battle that could potentially destroy their world forever. It was truly amazing, Harry thought, moving his broom into a dive towards the ground, that the fate of the Wizarding world rested on his shoulders and what was he doing at that very moment?

Flying.

Seemingly without a care in the world, weightless and free.

It was glorious. And he laughed. He laughed so hard he cried as the wind whipped his face violently. He could feel Voldemort's anger inside him rage but he pushed it down, feeling the happiness rush through him like a warm blanket after a night in the cold. He laughed at Voldemort, for the love that he would never know and would never possess.

And yes, even after all these years, he _still_ felt sorry for him.

Harry landed in the stands and lay on his back despite the discomfort of the hard seats. He stared up at the stars and sighed, feeling his heavy load return to him once more. But it didn't bother him so much just then as he lay there, breathing in the cool night air. Yet, thinking of the future he faced, and the perils that his friends, his love and even himself would have to go through.

Harry could not suppress the wracking sobs that shook his body with silent tears. They rolled down his cheeks, causing his teeth to chatter from the cold.

But he didn't care.

He repeated the name of his love over and over again in his head, and without realizing, the stars in the sky began to glow brighter.

Underneath the stands, close to Harry, Ginny, Fred and George watched in awe as the stars began to move precariously across the sky and shape into a name. The wind roared in their eyes and the sounds of Harry's sobs died away.

Their eyes locked on the name that was now glowing in the heavens. Fred's face remained expressionless; George's features were sad but almost content, and Ginny's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"So," she whispered softly so that only her brothers could hear.

"He'll be a Weasley after all."

* * *

Professor Snape took careful pains to collect his thoughts as he walked with his back towards Mr. Weasley towards his desk. He wondered why the boy had suddenly decided to visit him tonight of all nights. He had been debating with himself on how he was going to get Lucius to reveal the reasoning behind giving the Weasley twins that Ashwinder egg. He'd left it so long, the date of Lucius' arrival was upon him and he was still without any possible means to get Lucius to reveal the truth, without Severus having to sacrifice his cover as a spy. 

But that did not matter at this particular moment – the matter at hand was Harry.

Then again, it was _always_ Harry.

As Severus turned around to face the red headed young man, he was surprised to find the boy already seated, without any word from him. He noticed the determined look in his eye and how he held his back straight. Severus knew then that Weasley had finally accepted whatever it was between him and Harry and now he had come to discuss it man to man.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley," began Severus, gracefully sitting down into his chair. "What would you like to know about Mr. Potter?"

"I...I want to know if he's in love with you."

There was a very long pause in which Severus felt time slow, as though this very question represented the most central point in his life and his answer would define his personhood. The words seemed to weave within his mind, taunting him maliciously, as though they wished him to deny the Weasley boy all answers, to shape a reality that he had so long wished to come into existence.

Yet Severus knew better.

He immediately got a firm hold on his feelings and forcefully pushed them out of his mind.

When he pronounced the word 'No', Severus felt that he had sentenced himself to death and cursed himself for his own weakness. He saw Weasley's face relax slightly, the colour returning to his cheeks, which had been deathly pale only moments before. Despite himself, Severus felt glad that he could offer such a small piece of good news to someone. He only delivered bad news to Dumbledore.

_And to Harry_.

"This relieves you then," Severus said quietly, his voice betraying nothing.

Ron looked up from his lap, where he had been distractedly tapping his fingers, and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

"If he was, I would have accepted it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "But not Malfoy."

Ron gave a twisted smile and sighed very quietly. "Malfoy and I have a history."

"Well thank you Mr. Weasley," Severus said.

Ron looked confused. "For what?"

"For realizing that my attitude towards you is nothing personal. It is simply your lack of interest and general incapability within my classroom."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "I am rather horrible at Potions."

"That's putting it lightly," Severus said, a slight smile gracing his mouth. Ron goggled.

"We're...having a decent conversation."

"Indeed. Potter has that way with people."

There was something about the words that caused Ron to stare directly into Snape's eyes.

"I should have changed my question around," he remarked very quietly.

Severus regarded Ron very seriously before looking away and whispered, "It is of no consequence."

Ron swallowed and said reassuringly, "I know how you feel."

Severus glanced quickly at Ron. Ron looked back at him with an awkward, bashful smile.

"I've been struggling with this for a long time. I think Malfoy sent me over the edge."

"Weasley—" began Snape, before he was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps outside. He stood up and listened intently, wondering which one of his brainless students was carelessly running past his door at this hour.

As though reading his thoughts, Weasley answered, his voice and face revealing his immediate confusion,

"It's…_me_."

Severus whipped around and looked down at the map in his hands. There, on the piece of parchment, was Ron Weasley's name hurrying up the stairs. Unlike the other names, it was written in red.

He watched the blood red scrawl turn a corner and the map unfolded itself accordingly.

The figure was heading towards the Astronomy Tower.

Severus was half-way out the door before Ron shouted "Hermione!" and bolted after his Potions Master.

* * *

"I think I've always known," breathed George heavily, his emotions getting the better of him as they began their descent from the stands. Harry was on his broom again, circling the Quidditch pitch. 

The three Weasleys headed back towards Hogwarts, each of them lost in their own thoughts and emotions.

George felt a dull weight settle on his chest, while Fred was feeling torn between his twin and wondering if Harry would ever find true happiness.

Ginny was beaming.

"Cheer up George, it's not so bad!" exclaimed Ginny, skipping around.

"What are you so happy about anyway?" growled George.

"Why aren't _you?_ Harry's basically family! And sooner or later he _will_ be."

George and Ginny began a heated argument about Harry's happiness – not paying attention to the fact that they were headed towards the foot of the Astronomy Tower.

"All I'm saying is that that _idiot_ has no idea how to appreciate him."

"That _idiot_ happens to be your _brother!_"

"Well we'll just see about THAT!"

"_QUIET YOU TWO!"_ shouted Fred, listening hard. "Don't you hear that?"

They listened. They could barely make out angry voices coming from the tower.

Suddenly, very clearly, they heard,

"_It's not Weasley, it's—"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Bloody HELL!" the three of them exclaimed when they heard Hermione's blood-curdling scream pierce the night air. Like the sound of hummingbirds, they heard a broom whiz high above their heads, its shadow moving over their bodies, causing them to look up in time to see a figure hurtling off the Astronomy Tower—and into the outstretched arms of one very special Harry Potter.

"Look!" shouted Ginny, pointing up at the sky. "It's Harry! He's got Malfoy!"

* * *

When Ron arrived in the Astronomy Tower, he immediately noticed three things: 

Malfoy hurtling to his death; himself pointing the wand, and Hermione crumpling to the ground.

Ron and Severus ran forward—Severus grabbed the other Ron and tugged him forward. Ron bent down to pick Hermione off the ground, clutching her tightly as he peered over the side. Looking down, he noticed his older brothers and younger sister. Waving and cheering.

He looked up and saw Harry, Malfoy clutched tightly in his arms, safely on Harry's broom. He sighed in relief and was about to turn to speak to the culprit when his eyes were immediately drawn to the stars.

He gasped. He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to look up at Severus.

Severus murmured softly, "Your answer, Mr. Weasley."

Safe in Harry's arms, Draco groaned.

"Goddamnit Potter, I've had enough of your heroics."

Harry chuckled as he began to swerve his broom in the other direction, facing the Astronomy Tower. "My _heroics_ saved your _life_, Malfoy. Perhaps you might be more appreciative, given the fact that you'll now actually live to see yours and Hermione's children."

Harry felt a strong _thwack_ to the side of his head and he swerved dangerously. Harry would have laughed, but having another body on his broom was severely throwing off his balance.

"Hit me again and I'll drop you," Harry growled, zooming towards the Astronomy Tower, four figures coming into his vision.

"Why didn't you the _first_ time!" Draco whined pathetically, clutching the Gryffindor tighter as Harry managed to land perfectly on the edge that Draco recently had fallen over.

"Potter, you're the worst hero I've ever met. You couldn't have landed over _there_? Severus! Oh thank Merlin. Pansy tried to kill me!"

Harry looked around and finally noticed that there were two Rons standing in the Astronomy Tower. He looked from one to the other and then glared angrily at the one Severus was clutching onto.

"You're lucky I was here, or you might have killed him."

"If you hadn't been, I _would_ have," Pansy growled in response. Harry still had Malfoy in his arms, but if he hadn't, he would have jumped off the ledge and attacked her.

"Potter get _down_. And bring Draco with you, as he seems to be safely lodged in your bosom."

Malfoy glared at his godfather and then at Harry. "Do I look like I need to be carried?"

Harry smirked. "Would you like to get down then?" Draco looked terrified and muttered something hatefully.

"What was that Draco? Didn't catch it," Harry grinned down at the blond. Draco barred his teeth.

"You _know_ I'm afraid of heights."

Ron would have laughed if he wasn't feeling as though he'd like very much to push Draco off the edge again.

Potter jumped down and allowed Draco to stand on his own two feet again. Draco made a show of brushing himself off, as though he thought Harry to be extremely repulsive.

"Hermione!" Draco rushed forward to the unconscious girl, who was still in Ron's arms.

"Honestly Weasley, didn't you think to enervate her?" Draco said, exasperated, pulling out his wand.

Ron glowered. "Too busy worrying about whether or not you _died_ Malfoy."

They all looked at him; Severus was amused, and Harry's eyebrows rose so high they hid behind his fringe. Draco merely looked stunned. Then, collecting himself,

"_Ugh_," Draco made a face, "Weasley caring about me? I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"I was being _sarcastic!_" shouted Ron forcefully, clenching his hands. Harry burst out laughing and walked over to Ron, slinging an arm around him good-naturedly.

Suddenly, Ron's face turned bright red and he stiffened under Harry's touch. Harry looked at him oddly and turned to look at Severus when suddenly he noticed the sky.

And how Ron was staring at it.

"Bloody hell."

"Language, Mr. Potter. But, if I may say so, you really have put your foot in it this time," Severus stated, amusement laced clearly within his tone.

Draco had just casted _Enervate_ on Hermione, but was immediately distracted by Severus' words.

"What? What the hell does that—" and then he stopped midsentence when his eyes caught hold of the name in the sky.

"Bloody hell," was all he said. Then, all of them heard footsteps and suddenly Ginny, Fred and George came into view.

"Harry saves the day once more!" was their exclamation.

They all rushed forward and congratulated him, shoving Ron out of the way. Ron glared at them and crossed his arms, shuffling his feet uncomfortably, his eyes flickering to the sky every so often and then to Harry's face.

Harry was trying not to look at him, but the tension was beginning to unsettle him.

"Oy! What the hell, two Rons? What's going on—" exclaimed Fred, but stopped when he noticed that the figure began to change.

"I knew Ron didn't have a twin," whispered George as Pansy Parkinson stood before them, in Gryffindor robes.

"Detention! Suspension! Expulsion!" shouted Fred and George at the same time. Suddenly, a groan came from Hermione and all eyes turned to her.

"What happened? Oh my god, Draco!" Hermione nearly strangled Draco when she realized he was standing right in front of her. "I don't understand, I thought you were dead, I saw you fall…"

She looked around and suddenly saw Ron and frowned. Draco shook his head and nodded towards Pansy.

When her eyes fell upon the Slytherin girl, she understood.

In a hard tone, Hermione said, "I may be a mudblood, but at least I've never tried to kill someone."

Draco smiled and pulled Hermione into his arms, away from Pansy. Hermione hugged him tight; when she opened her eyes, she caught sight of the name in the sky and pulled away slowly, still staring at it with a curious expression on her face.

All eyes followed hers. Severus, however, rolled his.

"Bloody hell, indeed."

* * *

Please review. Pretty please? 

Madi Black


End file.
